Gakuen HetaLatin
by Chisueo
Summary: Un instituto, muchos involucrados Nadie sabe el como sus destino se entrelazaron el primer dia de clase, ni nadie sabra como terminara todo aquello. Problemas amorosos, obsesiones y mucho drama MexChi-ArgChi-UsaxMex
1. Chapter 1

Pues ¿Que les puedo decir?

Nuevamente empece a subir fics a esta cuenta que bien botada tenia...

Todos (o la gran mayoria) de personajes son mi creacion

A excepcion de Alfred F Jones que le pertenece a Himaruya

Para saber mas de mis oc's visita mi galeria de DeviantArt que esta con mi mismo nombre de usuario que aqui :D

Cap. 1: "Esconder"

Un internado donde casi nadie entraba a menos que tuviera los medios necesarios, era internacional por lo cual no era extraño ver a un chico británico alegando con uno de origen francés y a su vez ser observado por un descendiente de rusos y al lado de este un chico obviamente chino que cargaba en su espalda un pequeño panda que parecía de juguete. Sin contar de que también se podía ver a un chico japonés, uno italiano y uno alemán caminando calmadamente por los pasillos como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Pero nuestra historia se centra principalmente en cuatro chicos americanos, nada de europeos ni asiáticos, si no que mas bien de America. Fuera el destino, la suerte o simplemente mera coincidencia que sus destinos estaban entrelazados directamente con el otro, jamás se dieron por enterados ni siquiera se les paso por su mente que en su primer día en aquel lugar sus miradas se cruzarían con el otro.

El primero es de origen chileno, Javier Manuel Gonzáles Carrera, cabello café, ojos de igual color, estatura dentro de los estándares y de cuerpo delgado. Si bien debía cortarse el cabello para asistir ahí no lo había hecho, era sumamente cabezota y no le gustaba precisamente seguir por completo las reglas de una institución en la que sabía que no duraría lo suficiente para gritar un "Viva Chile" por que si bien se veía como una persona calmada, distaba de serlo.

Junto a el iba un argentino, alto y de ojos verdosos, cabello castaño y se notaba que al tacto era sedoso, su nombre: Sebastian Martín García Fernández. De sonrisa amplia y trataba de mantener una animada conversación con el chileno ya que por el momento era al único que conocía desde antes. Secretamente sentía cosas para con el pero no quería decírselas así como así, pero siempre lo abrazaba o le recordaba "cuan amigos eran"

Un poco más atrás, un chico de origen mexicano corría creyendo que llegaría tarde a aquel lugar, Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez se llamaba, de mirada alegre y siempre con una sonrisa. No conocía a nadie ahí pero no dudaba en que haría pronto amigos para toda su estadía, pero entre tanto corría y corría no alcanzo a percatarse que delante de el había alguien más y choco contra este cayendo ambos al suelo.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! híjole...que golpazo nos dimos—río el mexicano sobándose la cabeza notando debajo de el como alguien se removía

— ¡Salte weón! ¡Me estai' aplastando!—grito Javier tratando de salir de aquella "incomoda posición"

—OH, disculpa—dijo Juan levantándose y limpiándose un poco para enseguida ayudar al chileno— ¿Tú te llamas...?

— ¡Sht! ¿No sabi' que no hay que correr en los pasillos?

—Che, Javi tranquilízate—le pidió el argentino al menor poniéndole una mano en el hombro—Vos también casi corriste al llegar y pensar que íbamos atrasados

—Además ya te pedí una disculpa wey—interrumpió Juan mirando algo divertido como el chileno hacia una cara de estar molesto—Mi nombre es Juan ¿Y el tuyo?

—Javier, ya… filo weón—dijo el chico desviando la mirada algo sonrojado—Si igual fue culpa mía...

—Bueno, si nos disculpas Juan, yo y Javier nos vamos—interrumpió Sebastian algo molesto al ver tal acción del chileno—Ya sabes...Si no nos apresuramos seguro que quedamos afuera de la primera clase

—Apss... ¿A cual van?—pregunto el mexicano de inmediato

—Lenguaje—contesto Javier acostumbrado a su estilo de llamar las clases—Castellano, gramática...Como chucha le digan—trato de explicar el chileno al ver el desconcierto de ambos chicos

— ¡Órale! Lo mismo que me toca a mi—dijo alegre el chico con una amplia sonrisa—Pues vamos

—Che, vos te olvidas de mi—protesto el argentino—Suerte que a mi me toca la misma clase

El mexicano solo sonrío y empezó a caminar junto a Javier y Sebastian, seguramente haría una buena amistad con ambos, o eso pensaba de momento ya que el argentino se mostraba algo celoso al ver como el chileno de cierta manera conversaba fluidamente y sin molestarse con el mexicano a diferencia que cuando lo hacia con el. Javier se vio prácticamente encantado con la actitud de Juan, conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a sus clases ya que el trayecto y el encontrar la sala era un poco difícil al ver cuantos salones había en ese lugar.

Sebastian solo atino a tomar de la mano a Javier cuando entraron a la sala donde era la clase de Gramática, ya que de cierto modo le incomodaba que tantas miradas se posaran en el y que a su vez Javier pusiera una cara de descontento al ser criticado por el profesor por el cabello largo que llevaba.

Una vez se sentaron Juan saco un libro y lo puso delante de el abierto de par en par y se dedico prácticamente a dormir el resto de la clase, era extremadamente aburrida para el las clases que no integraran movimiento físico o algo de química ya que solo así podría hacer alguna que otra "travesura" con sus compañeros. Javier en cambio cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar de poesía de inmediato se intereso, si bien escondía esa parte de el no le era posible evitar escuchar atentamente al profesor cuando hablaba de poetas, como se escribía un verso y en algunos casos decir uno que otro verso lírico.

Sebastian hizo prácticamente lo mismo que Juan, ya que a el tampoco le venia muy bien esa clase, le aburría de sobre manera, solo esperaba salir de ese lugar e ir a ver si podía unirse al equipo de futbol del instituto ya que era su pasión. De cierta manera miraba de reojo a Javier de cuando en cuando, en especial al verlo tan atento en la clase y mucho mas prestando atención a algo que no fuera a la mosca que paso volando hace cinco minutos delante de el, ya que así era de ido el chileno, bastaba que solo hubiera un ruido y el se distraía.

Una vez tocaron el timbre que finalizaba la clase los tres tomaron sus cosas y se fueron del salón. Javier solo quería estar un rato a solas ya que el argentino no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, era molesto para el y no le agradaba que le hicieran algo así todo el día, si bien cuando pequeños eran amigos debido a que sus padres hacían negocios entre ellos, ahora de adolescentes Sebastian se había vuelto algo posesivo con el. Noto como un momento el castaño se distrajo y se fue corriendo al baño de hombres, necesitaba hacer algo y ese algo necesitaba hacerlo solo.

Se miro en el espejo y suspiro, detestaba lo suficiente su vida, sus padres eran unos idiotas trabajólicos que jamás se tomaban un poco de tiempo para pasarlo con el y su hermana, la cual ahora estaba en un internado seguramente en Suiza ya que a el lo habían mandado a otro en el mismo país pero no en la misma ciudad por lo que supuso. Saco una navaja de su bolsón y se metió en uno de los baños, miro por un momento aquel objeto y negó con la cabeza.

—_Se que esta mal…pero solo así no hare otras cosas_—pensó para si mismo el chico y subió las mangas de su camisa

Paso el filoso metal en su piel haciendo un corte no tan profundo en las muñecas, se desahogaba de esa manera, liberaba la tensión que se le acumulaba al estar rodeado de idiotas que solo causaban problemas y que se despreocupaban de el. Vio como la sangre corría por sus muñecas pero no le importo en lo más absoluto, quería que fuera así, llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde los doce y ahora no pararía.

Mientras que en otro lugar Juan seguía conversando con Sebastian, si bien este último no entendía bien de que iba el mexicano no le aburría para nada su conversación, es más, de cierta manera le agrado encontrarse con alguien que conversara tanto como Juan ya que Javier no era muy comunicativo. Le entretenía escuchar como el mexicano le relataba como llego a ese internado, después de todo no acostumbraba demasiado a hablar con un chico como Juan.

—Y después me fije en mi reloj y era casi la hora de entrar a clases—seguía relatando el mexicano—Justo después me puse a correr y choque con Javier

—Che, vos si que hablas hasta por los codos—se burlo Sebastian con una sonrisa de medio lado—La mía es menos complicada eso si

— ¿Enserio?

—Si, mi padre es empresario…Y pues, decidió que me viniera a este internado a estudiar lo que me quedaba de colegio—explico el argentino cruzándose de brazos—Y Javi…Ey, hace rato que no lo veo

—Verdad ¿Dónde andará?—indago Juan levantándose del asiento donde estaba—Casi salio corriendo de la sala después que toco el timbre

—Si…Che, seguro fue al baño—intuyo el argentino bostezando un poco, aun le quedaba algo de sueño desde la clase de gramática—Ya esta por tocar, deberíamos ir a ver

—Si, tú lo conoces desde antes ¿Verdad?—pregunto el mexicano empezando a caminar al ver a Sebastian levantándose y comenzando a caminar

—Si, desde que somos pequeños—contesto el castaño con una sonrisa—Vos supieras como era de niño Javi…La primera vez que lo vi jure que era una nena

— ¿Enserio?—río Juan mientras caminaban

—Si, es mas, el que tuviera el cabello de cierta manera largo lo hacia lucir aun mas como una nena—comento el argentino recordando como era Javier cuando lo conoció—Claro que era mucho mas callado y no se enojaba tan fácil

Claro que no era para menos sabiendo como fue la vida del chico, pero la suya no se diferenciaba tanto, al igual que Javier, su padre era ausente ya que su madre había muerto cuando el solo tenía cinco años en un accidente automovilístico. El se mostraba alegre para esconder su verdadera naturaleza, no quería que vieran de lo que era capaz si es que se enojaba ya que le daba de cierta manera miedo. Suspiro cansado, no le agradaba cuando el chileno desaparecía tanto tiempo, sabia que se molestaría con el si lo buscaba pero no le interesaba, sabia que el chileno era un cabezota pero no podía negar que siempre se preocuparía por el y por las cosas que le pasaban.

Juan en cambio pensaba en las palabras del argentino, si bien el chileno no le dio una muy buena primera impresión noto como este se sonrojo al disculparse. Quizás solo le hacia falta socializar un poco mas, y el era perfecto para algo así ¿No? Pero lo difícil seria saber como interactuar con el.

Pero no se rendiría, no señor, Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez no se rendiría ante nada ya que siempre podía salir adelante. Desde pequeño jamás se rindió ante nada, era lo que le habían inculcado sus padres, que nada era imposible y que siempre podría salir adelante si mantenía la cabeza en alto, ni su pasado le atormentaba ni sus usuales pesadillas que tenia al recordar a un chico que conoció años atrás, que no recordaba ni su nombre.

—Ya, llegamos al baño—dijo Juan al ver frente a el la puerta del baño de varones—Seguro estará aquí ¿No?

—Si, Javi siempre se pasa metido en los baños de los colegios—bromeo Sebastian entrando al lugar—Javi, vamos, tenemos que ir a clases

— ¿Javier? ¿A poco te quieres saltar una clase?—agrego Juan al no escuchar una respuesta—Es solo el primer día de clases wey

—Ah… ¿Por qué chucha me tienen que venir a buscar?—respondió Javier desde dentro de uno de los baños—Ya OH, salgo al tiro…

Al salir del baño se bajo de inmediato las mangas de su chaleco, no quería que Sebastian se diera cuenta de lo que se había hecho, el argentino siempre lo regañaba y no entendía el porque lo hacia. Bostezo simulando estar con un poco de flojera, miro a ambos chicos que lo estaban esperando y bufo algo molesto, se acerco a el lavamanos y se mojo un poco el cabello para que no le diera tanto calor en un rato mas.

—Te desapareciste durante bastante tiempo Javi—se quejo Sebastian mirando algo extrañado al nombrado

—Ni que te importara mucho weón…Soy lo suficientemente grande pa' cuidarme yo solito—respondió el menor acomodándose las mangas ya que al roce de estas le hacían doler las muñecas—Ya, vamos…que si no vamos a llegar tarde

—Órale, vámonos que de verdad se hace tarde—insistió Juan al ver su reloj, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que tocaran, y el no saber donde era la clase de química no era muy alentador para los tres

Sebastian en un impulso tomo a Javier de una muñeca para dirigirse al lugar donde les tocaría la siguiente clase, el chileno solo hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejo después de todo si lo hacia el argentino si sospecharía sobre lo que había hecho. Miro a Juan un segundo el cual al parecer se había percatado de su mueca pero no le dijo nada, seguramente pensó que fue culpa de lo brusco que había sido el castaño.

Corrieron por los pasillos durante unos minutos para tratar de siquiera entrar con una excusa a la clase y cuando llegaron solo vieron una sonrisa de parte del argentino el cual se despidió y se dirigió a la verdadera clase que le tocaba a el la cual era Historia y no química como a Javier y Juan. Ambos chicos se vieron durante unos segundos y suspiraron, el chileno sabía como era el argentino y no le parecía extraño que lo haya ido a dejar al salón que le correspondía, aunque obviamente no le agradaba del todo.

Al entrar se percataron que aun no llegaba el profesor, y era una suerte para ellos ya que así podrían interactuar con más personas de otros lugares ya que se notaba ahí la diversidad que había. Pero algo llamo la atención del chileno, ya que una chica de espaldas tenía exactamente el mismo corte de su hermana e incluso por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenia hasta el mismo porte.

Por instinto se fue acercando y las chicas que hablaban con la que suponía era su hermana, rieron bajito y le indicaron a la chica que alguien se acercaba. Al voltearse ambos se sorprendieron, estaba claro que se conocían y mucho mas quienes eran para el otro, aunque Javier hizo una mueca de molestia al saber que le tocaría en la misma clase e internado que con su hermana.

— ¡Javier!—dijo alegremente la chica abrazándose a su hermano

—Violeta…N-no esperaba verte aquí—contesto el nombrado algo sonrojado al ver el comportamiento de su hermana— ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a papa que te enviara aquí?

—Una chica tiene sus trucos

— ¿Le pusiste la cara de "Te quiero pero te mato si no me dejas"?—pregunto Javier mirando la sonrisa de su hermana

—Si, y siempre funciona—río Violeta separándose de su hermano y viendo detrás de este a Juan el cual solo observaba— ¿El es…?

—Ah, chucha…Juan, Violeta—comenzó a presentarlos a ambos jóvenes a lo cual Juan sonrío—Violeta, Juan…Conózcanse…y que wea se yo

— ¡Esa boca Javier!—le regaño su hermana pegándole ligeramente en la frente

— ¿Y que te importa a vo' weón?—se quejo el chico arreglándose el flequillo que se le había desordenado cuando su hermana hizo tal acción—Además vo' también deci' garabatos

—Pero menos que vo'

—Híjole…se parecen bastante—interrumpió Juan al notar que era ignorado por ambos hermanos—Se diferencia en el color de cabello y ojos nomás, pero por el resto son casi iguales

—Somos mellizos po'…—contesto Javier como que fuera lo mas común del mundo—Aunque nos diferenciamos en eso, nunca se explicaron el porque

—Eso es verdad, aunque no me molesta del todo tener los ojos verdes—se burlo Violeta sacándole la lengua infantilmente—Papa los tiene verdes en caso que te asalte la duda ¿Juan?

—Si, y no me asaltaba la duda Violeta—le aseguro el mexicano sin quitar su sonrisa—Aunque esta bien chido que tengas los ojos de ese color

— ¡Eri' mexicano!—exclamo sorprendida la chilena algo emocionada— ¡Weón! Mira que hacer un amigo mexicano

— ¿Qué te importa a vo'?

—Ey, Violeta, preséntame a tu hermano—le pidió una de las chicas

—Ah, verda'…Pues, Marina, Javier—empezó a presentar la ojiverde a su hermano a su amiga—Javier, Marina…Por si acaso, ella es de Bolivia weón, así que no te pongai' penca

— ¿Bolivia?—dijo algo extrañado Javier—Mish…Bacán po'…Bueno, un gusto Marina

—Igualmente… Espero que nos llevemos bien—dijo feliz Marina son una sonrisa sincera en los labios

Luego de eso la clase comenzó pocos minutos después ya que el profesor por fin había llegado a la sala haciendo que la gran mayoría dejara de hablar. Por suerte ese día no habría cosas como mezclas químicas ni nada por el estilo, solo estudiarían el ciclo del carbono y nitrógeno, quitándole la posibilidad a Juan de hacer cualquier travesura que le haya ocurrido al saber que le tocaba química.

Javier anotaba tranquilamente lo que explicaba el profesor, si bien no era su ramo predilecto tenia que hacer siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo en comprenderlo un poco, no le estaba permitido reprobar ningún ramo y mucho menos a sabiendas que su hermana estaba ahí para prácticamente observarlo. Suspiro al sentir como Juan le pasaba un papelito que le había enviado Violeta para decirle quizás que tontería.

_"Javi, mira el amiguito que te encontraste wn…_

_Esta bien mino, apuesto a que te gusto…Nah, broma, ni que fuerai gay wn xD_

_Ahora a portarte bien nomás, xq si no seguro que papa te deshereda wn xq la ultima vez que hable con el sobre ti…pfff, estaba super enoja'o_

_Yah, pone atención nomás, que si no te van a retar x andar leyendo weas de papelitos :P" _

—_Que es weona…ya que, mujer tenia que ser_—se dijo así mismo guardando el papelito entre su cuaderno—Oye Juan, no cacho ni una de lo que esta hablando el profe

—Apss, híjole, esta bien fácil—le contesto el chico rascándose detrás de la cabeza—Mira, estos son los beneficios del carbono—le explico mostrándole un diagrama que explicaba perfectamente los beneficios del ciclo del carbono—Y estos sus contras ¿Entiendes?

—Mas o menos nomás…es que me confundi' por culpa de la Violeta—se quejo el chileno mirando disimuladamente a su hermana—Ya, pero filo, sígueme explicándome nomás

Y así transcurrió esa clase, de cierta manera ni cuenta se dieron cuando toco el timbre y salieron nuevamente de la sala a encontrase con Sebastian, el cual vestía el uniforme del equipo de futbol del instituto. Ambos se sorprendieron que en un solo día el argentino ya estuviera metido de lleno en un club de deportes, después de todo mínimo alguien se tardaba una semana en decidir a cual se uniría definitivamente.

Juan se distrajo por un momento al ver un chico de chaqueta café y cabello rubio oscuro, de alguna manera se le hacia familiar así que no dudo ir a ver quien era dejando solos a Javier y Sebastian. Miro nuevamente al chico, si bien debía ocupar sus lentes no le agradaba aquello, le incomodaba y mucho mas usando la bandita de su nariz, pero no tuvo mas remedio que ponérselas para volver a mirar a aquel chico.

Lo reconocía, si bien no recordaba su nombre, lo reconocía, su mente le hacia recordar su pasado y vivir su infancia prácticamente en vagas imágenes. Lo tomo del brazo una vez que estuvo cerca haciendo que este volteara al sentir aquel tiron.

— ¡Juan!—dijo con una notoria felicidad el chico rubio

—A-Alfred…—respondió con una voz casi apagada el nombrado, deseaba no haberlo visto en el fondo de su corazón

—Tanto tiempo, es increíble encontrarte después de cinco años—le sonrío el rubio abrazándolo— ¿Cómo has estado?

—B-bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi segundo año en este instituto, ya sabes—empezó a explicarle Alfred mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Soy un año mayor que tu

—Si, lo se…Pensé que no te volvería a ver—soltó el mexicano desviando la mirada—Te fuiste casi de la noche a la mañana de México

—OH! My friend! I'm live in United State—exclamo el chico soltando un suspiro—Mis padres viven viajando, eso lo sabes muy bien

—Ah… ¿Y tu hermano?—pregunto Juan al acordarse de que Alfred tenia un hermano

—Who?...Ah, my brother…—bromeo el rubio al notar la mirada algo enfadada de Juan—He is okay, well…Yo me voy, tengo clases y no me puedo retrasar…Al siguiente cambio de hora conversamos mas

—Okay…Bye, Alfred—se despidió el menor con una sonrisa algo forzada

—Bye John—respondió Alfred yéndose a su respectiva clase

Una vez se despidieron el mexicano volvió prácticamente corriendo donde Javier y Sebastian, los cuales al parecer estaban alegando por quizás sabe quien. Javier estaba cruzado de brazos y muy molesto al parecer, no le agradaba el comportamiento del argentino para con el, los insultos no se hacían esperar de parte del chileno, realmente estaba molesto y no iba a parar hasta desahogarse por completo.

Sebastian solo lo miraba tranquilamente, al parecer realmente estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del chico y no se molestaba en absoluto con el. Miro por un segundo como Juan se acercaba y tomo por los hombros a Javier acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro solo para hacer que se callara, lo cual dejo estático y sonrojado al menor.

— ¡Órale! No sabia que se llevaban tan bien—bromeo Juan al verlos así

— ¡No soy fleto, weón!—alego Javier separándose de Sebastian y a la vez sintiendo una punzada en las muñecas—Auch…

—Javi, muéstrame las muñecas—prácticamente le ordeno Sebastian al ver la queja del chico—Vamos, muéstramelas

—No po'…son mías—se negó Javier cruzándose de brazos nuevamente

—Vos te…—no termino la frase cuando lo tomo de ambas muñecas notando el vendaje que llevaba alrededor de estas— ¿Por qué Javier? ¿Cuántas veces tendrás que hacerlo para entender que esta mal?

—Ni que te importara argentino de mierda—murmuro por lo bajo el menor desviando la mirada—Y déjame tranquilo ¿Queri'?... ¡Ya me tienen chato con sus weas!—se volteo al terminar de hablar y se fue del lugar prácticamente corriendo

— ¡Híjole! ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto sorprendido Juan

—Que Javier se corto las muñecas—respondió con el ceño fruncido Sebastian—Odio que siga haciendo eso

— ¿Siga?

—Vos supieras lo que ha hecho Javi…Eso no es nada—la voz de Sebastian indicaba que no era un tema demasiado agradable para el—Incluso una vez le saco unos somníferos a su mama y se los tomo todos a la vez…Y eso solo paso cuando el tenia catorce, empezó con eso de cortarse las muñecas como a los doce

—Eso esta mal… ¿Qué onda con ese chavo?

—Odia su vida—fue lo único que contesto Sebastian dándole la espalda a Juan y yéndose por el pasillo

El resto del día prácticamente ninguno se vio, Javier no apareció en el almuerzo ni a la cena ya que se había encerrado en la habitación que le había tocado junto al argentino. Por una parte agradecía que le había tocado con alguien que hablaba su mismo idioma pero no le gustaba el hecho que ese alguien fuera Sebastian, no era que lo odiara, pero no le agradaba que se metiera en sus cosas, que siempre lo descubriera en todo y mucho mas que no le dijera de frente que le gustaba.

Juan pensaba en como seria el verse con Alfred cada día de ese año, si bien se conocían desde hace años no le agradaba en absoluto tenerlo cerca. Al dirigirse a su habitación supo de inmediato que tenia que compartirla con alguien ya que la encontró abierta y al entrar vio un par de bolsos tirados encima de una de las camas. Vio salir del baño a Alfred y su cuerpo de cierto modo se tenso, cuando pequeños el rubio tenia una personalidad que solo mostraba con el y era lo que mas le asustaba.

En cambio este sonrío y se sentó relajadamente en la cama que le correspondía, vio la cara de asombro del mexicano y por dentro algo le comenzaba prácticamente a quemar. Desde pequeños ese chico frente a el le provocaba una personalidad que nadie conocía y que nadie veía, Juan siempre se mostraba confiado pero frente a el todo eso caía en pedazos y parecía que en cualquier momento esa situación que se estaba dando tendría un giro que el menor no se esperaba.

Sebastian dudaba entrar a su habitación, no sabia que decirle realmente al chileno, sabia que no debía criticarlo pero le era inevitable hacerlo al ver su comportamiento auto-destructivo, de alguna forma debía parar aquello. Entro abriendo lentamente la puerta y encontró a Javier fumándose un cigarrillo a lado de la ventana de la habitación, suspiro ligeramente, era obvio que el chico había colado esos cigarrillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Dejo su mochila encima de una cama y se dirigió donde el, le quito el cigarrillo de las manos y lo apago, no le agradaba que fumara y mucho menos dentro de la habitación.

Pues...El tutulo es por que pertenece al grupo de mis oc's :D

Espero que les guste w


	2. Error

Cap. 2: "Error"

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que habían llegado al instituto, Juan había formado una buena amistad con Javier a pesar de que este aun no se daba por completo. Sebastian envidiaba de cierta manera al mexicano, a el le había costado años ser amigo del chileno e incluso que Javier le sonriera sinceramente, pero se alegraba que el menor formara siquiera una amistad con alguien.

Las clases iban como siempre ya que después de todo el chileno no había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que el primer día de clases, o eso suponía Sebastian ya que Javier tenia sus métodos para disimular las heridas que se auto-infligía, pero realmente ya no necesitaba hacerlo cada dos días como acostumbraba. Alfred poco a poco estaba mostrándose como era realmente con el mexicano cada vez que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación que compartían, jugar con su "juguete" preferido le era divertido y solo le tomo un par de días empezar a hacerlo como antes cuando eran pequeños.

El cuerpo de Juan si bien tenía marcas de sus "juegos" las disimulaba perfectamente con la ropa, y tampoco el mexicano decía nada ante lo que estaba empezando a sufrir pero no le interesaba realmente. El era hombre y no se quejaría ante lo que le estaba pasando, ya le hallaría una solución y podría alejarse del estadounidense, pero de momento no lo haría, no podía simplemente alejarse sin que alguien mas sufriera lo mismo que el en caso de cambiarse de habitación.

Estaba sentado mirando por la ventana de la habitación, las clases aun no comenzaban y eso le daba suficiente tiempo a Alfred para "jugar" nuevamente con el, recordar el como recorría su cuerpo, como lo besaba bruscamente y de paso ante alguna queja lo golpeaba. Suspiro cansadamente, aun recordaba como siquiera al segundo día lo obligo a tener sexo con el, diciéndole que el era su "Juguete preferido" y que nadie mas lo tocaría que el, aun sentía como el rubio mordió su cuerpo dejando marcas.

—Flash Back—

Juan estaba tranquilamente sentado a la espera de que Alfred desocupara el baño, después de todo ya se quería dar una ducha y cambiarse a algo mas cómodo debido a que habían terminado las clases por ese día. El estar cerca del estadounidense le causaba un poco de temor, cuando pequeños el rubio era algo cruel con el, lo golpeaba y le sonreía de una manera muy psicópata cuando comenzaba a llorar, una vez que se separo de el estuvo mucho tiempo teniendo pesadillas e incluso aun las tenia.

Pero no le interesaba demasiado, no podía dejarse llevar por antiguos temores que ya no podían afectarlo o eso creía el. Sintió como la puerta se abría y Alfred salía vestido y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, no llevaba sus usuales lentes y eso lo hacia lucir muy diferente, vio como le sonrío lo cual no le agrado ni un ápice, después de todo lo mismo le hacia cuando eran pequeños.

El mayor se acerco a Juan y lo miro por unos segundos, lo tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos para después besarlo exigentemente, el mexicano empezó a removerse al ver tal acción tratando de deshacer aquel beso. Una vez que miro nuevamente a los ojos del rubio noto como este tenía una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y que en sus ojos no había rastro de ser una persona cuerda.

—You are mine…John—le susurro al oído—Only mine

Dicho esto tomo bruscamente a Juan y le tapo la boca tratando de evitar cualquier queja de parte del mexicano, este no podía emitir palabra alguna, estaba en estado de shock, jamás espero algo así de parte de Alfred, solo pensaba que lo golpearía o algo así pero no que lo besaría y empezara a ¿Tocarlo? Si, eso estaba haciendo el estadounidense, tocando su cuerpo y tapándole la boca para evitar que dijera algo o sintieran algún sonido afuera de la habitación.

Noto como el rubio comenzaba a tantear por encima de su pantalón, en ese mismo instante sintió que peligraba, trato de moverse para apartar a Alfred de el sin resultado alguno, el mayor era mas fuerte que el al parecer. Alfred al ver tal acción de inmediato lo golpeo en un costado para hacer que se quedara quieto, no podía evitar querer recorrer el cuerpo del mexicano y saber hasta donde podía llegar con su juguete.

Lamió el cuello de Juan, realmente el mexicano lo ponía a mil, su cuerpo era caliente y sumamente exquisito a sus ojos. Tenia que poseerlo ahora, tenia que tenerlo entre sus brazos ni aunque eso estuviera moralmente incorrecto, ya que poco y nada le importaba la moral en ese instante, por fin tenia entre sus manos su antiguo juguete y no iba a desaprovecharlo ahora.

—Stay still and quiet, ok?—le dijo mordiendo lascivamente el lóbulo del menor—No queremos que nadie nos encuentre, Right?

Juan solo aguanto las ganas de gritar y golpear al estadounidense solo por miedo a que mas personas supieran lo que pasaba ahí, no podía dejar que alguien sufriera lo mismo que el, simplemente no podía. Cerro sus ojos y trato de hacer como si no pasara nada, que nada de lo que le harían a continuación era verdad, quizás era lo mejor, simular que nada le pasaba y que todo quedara entre esas cuatro paredes.

—Fin Flashbacks—

No podía asimilar todo aun, le dolía de cierta forma el tener que callar eso, pero era lo mejor en ese momento. Nadie mas podía sufrir algo así, pero lo que mas le partía el alma era que cada noche tenia que pasar por lo mismo, cada noche recibir un golpe ante una queja y sentir como dolorosamente Alfred entraba en el. Se levanto y se dispuso a partir antes de que el rubio saliera del baño, si no estaba ahí seguramente no podría hacerle nada durante las próximas horas.

Cerro silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio al salir solo para evitar que Alfred siquiera sospechara que se había ido, corrió por el pasillo tratando de alejarse de todo eso y antes de darse cuenta choco con alguien. Solo sonrío al ver quien era, después de todo se lo esperaba, siempre les pasaba lo mismo aunque a Javier le molestara de cierta manera, le ayudo casi de inmediato a levantarse.

—Hola—le dijo mientras veía como el chileno se arreglaba un poco la ropa

—Hola… ¿Ya te ibai' a clases?—le pregunto el chileno sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón

—Pues, si…quiero llegar temprano—mintió el chico desviando un poco la mirada—Ya sabes, siempre llego tarde

—Si, siempre…Oye, hoy dieron permiso pa' ir al centro después de clases—comento como si no quiere la cosa Javier—Y me preguntaba si tu queríai' ir…

— ¡Órale! Me apunto, seguro que lo pasamos bien—contesto alegre Juan pasando un brazo por el hombro de Javier—Ya, vamos…Si no llegaremos tarde

Sebastian estaba detrás de una pared que quedaba adyacente al pasillo y escucho la conversación de ambos, agacho la mirada y apretó los puños. Si la amistad de Juan y Javier crecía seria un problema, no podía permitir aquello, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que si Javier seguía apegado a Juan irremediablemente se enamoraría de el. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que pasara eso, tomo su bolso con la ropa que ocupaba en futbol y la mochila con sus cuadernos y se dirigió a clases.

La primera clase era matemática así que Javier y Juan acordaron en sentarse juntos, en especial sabiendo que Javier no entendía mucho de números y de cómo sacar X en una ecuación de segundo grado ya que no le daba lo que supuestamente debería. Juan se armo de paciencia y comenzó a explicarle como debería hacerlo y cuales eran sus errores, realmente tenia un enredo por delante el chileno ya que se había equivocado del paso 3 en adelante con lo cual el resto del ejercicio estaba totalmente equivocado.

Después de eso las clases pasaron volando, Juan y Javier una vez acordaron encontrarse en dos horas mas, el chileno se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, después de todo no era la idea andar con el uniforme todo el día, no le gustaba mucho estar de corbata y zapatos nada cómodos. Una vez llego se dispuso entrar al baño pero noto que estaba ocupado, seguramente el argentino estaba ahí, eso le haría retrasarse pero no interesaba demasiado, aun tenia dos horas mas.

No soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación a solas con el argentino, se ponía nervioso y las manos le sudaban, si bien sabia que no le gustaba (o eso creía) no podía negar que saber que Sebastian saldría en toalla del baño lo hacia sonrojar. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y justo cuando se disponía a partir vio como el argentino salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello.

—Javi ¿Ya te vas?—pregunto Sebastian al ver parado en la puerta al menor

—E-eh…s-si, es que…ya sabi' po'…—no podía hablar fluidamente el chileno al ver en tal condición al castaño—Y-yo…yo siempre llego tarde cuando me tengo que juntar con alguien po'

—Vos si que estas rarito—le dijo el argentino acercándosele— ¿Tenes algo?

— ¡No! N-nada, solo que me quiero ir—Javier ya estaba mas nervioso al tener a Sebastian mas cerca de el

—Jeje…Vos estas nervioso…se te nota—le susurro al oído el castaño al notar como el chileno tragaba dificultosamente saliva—Yo…quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo yo…

Tenia que decírselo en ese instante, no podía seguir escondiendo o tratando de pensar en como decirle que lo amaba desde que eran pequeños, si no lo aceptaba no le importaba después de todo ya lo conquistaría tarde o temprano. Acerco su rostro lo suficiente y le susurro un "Te amo" para besarlo en los labios, para el fue algo sublime, jamás pensó que los labios del chileno eran suaves y calidos como en ese momento, este en cambio no procesaba nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Lentamente el argentino fue profundizando el beso, mordió un poco el labio inferior de Javier haciendo que este abriera un poco la boca para colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad. Era un beso algo exigente pero calmado, que hacia que el chileno siquiera tratara de procesar lo que esta pasando, porque simplemente no podía creer que Sebastian le había dicho "Te amo" y que ahora lo besara.

Inconcientemente ambos siguieron ese beso, Sebastian guío lentamente hasta una de las camas a Javier y lo tiro encima, no era necesario hace mucho con el chileno, sabia que si le daba la opción de entrar en "razón" todo aquello acabaría y eso era lo menos que quería que pasara. Deshizo la trenza que solía llevar el chico, incluso solo así se veía lindo, sonrojado y con una expresión de confusión lo hacia querer probar mas de el, si cada parte de Javier era igual de inocente y confundida quería probar hasta la ultima gota de esa inocencia hasta acabársela.


	3. ¿Amor u obsesion?

Cap. 3: "¿Amor u obsesión?" parte II

En su mente negaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado hacia momentos atrás, se abrazaba a si mismo y negaba en su cabeza, nada de lo que ahí había pasado podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? El argentino solo se estaba vistiendo porque tenia que hacerlo después de bañarse, y el, el estaba sin ropa solo porque…No podía decirlo, no por el momento, incluso dolía el pensarlo, su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

Miro a Sebastian como se acercaba y le tomaba una de sus manos para susurrarle que lo amaba y que lo disculpara por lo que había pasado pero simplemente de sus labios no salía nada, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna al verlo delante de el y como lo miraba. Una vez vio como el castaño se iba de la habitación se largo a sollozar silenciosamente, ahogando sus lagrimas en una almohada y tratando de ver si aquello no era una pesadilla, pero nada, era tan real como su llanto, como nadie venia y lo sacaba de esa maldita pesadilla que era su vida.

Juan esperaba impaciente en la puerta del instituto, ya que hacia media hora que Javier debería haber llegado ahí pero nada, aun no llegaba ni daba señas de que iba a ir. Suspiro y pensó que quizás el chileno se había arrepentido a ultimo momento de haber salido y se quedo en el instituto, o solo se había ido antes que el hacia el centro. Claro que de todas formas le pareció extraño, si bien el chileno no era de los que llegaba antes, no parecía de los que dejaba plantados.

Decidió que dirigirse a la habitación del menor era lo mas oportuno, después de todo no lo echaría afuera si es que pasaba algo y tenia que darle una explicación del porque no iban a ir ahora al centro. Pero en cierta parte del camino se detuvo, algo lo hizo detenerse, quizás el chileno solo se había quedado dormido y no quería ser interrumpido, después de todo había sido un día algo pesado con algunos exámenes y además de eso gimnasia.

Suspiro y se volvió a su habitación, quizás era lo mejor de momento. Pero algo le oprimió el pecho al girar la perilla para entrar a la habitación, era verdad, Alfred aun estaba ahí estirado en su cama mirando tranquilamente el techo de la habitación, apretó los puños y agacho la mirada, se sentó al lado de la puerta, no quiso entrar y verle la cara al estadounidense, era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Mientras que en la habitación del chileno, este estaba bañándose, limpiándose cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de evitar a toda costa pensar en lo que le había hecho el argentino, lavaba una y otra vez sus brazos, su torso e incluso su rostro al solo imaginar como Sebastian lo había besado y tocado. Sentía como lentamente caía un liquido entre medio de sus piernas, era mas que obvio lo que era, semen mezclado con su sangre, no entendía como es que no opuso resistencia a aquello.

—Maldición…maldición…—decía una y otra vez Javier sintiendo el agua mojándole el cuerpo y sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado— ¿Cómo pude dejar? ¿Cómo pude permitir que Seba…?

El argentino en cambio estaba en el gimnasio del colegio, practicando los tiros al arco, quería distraerse y no pensar en lo que había hecho, simplemente el solo saber que había abusado de alguien a quien apreciaba se sentía como el ser más despreciable de la tierra. Cada vez que pateaba el balón era mas fuerte que el anterior, incluso las personas que estaban ahí presentes y practicando junto a el notaban aquello.

Un chico uruguayo se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de ver que le pasaba ya que se veía agotado y con algo de rabia. Sebastian solo trataba de buscar una respuesta a lo que había hecho, sabia que eso no tenia nombre y que nunca el chileno lo olvidaría, mucho menos siendo la primera vez del menor, el lo sabia, en la vida Javier había tenido algo así con alguien.

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto el chico rubio

—Si, vos no te preocupes Martín, solo he tenido un mal día—contesto con una sonrisa forzada el argentino

—Ah, ya…pero no podes mandar esos pelotazos—se quejo el uruguayo— ¿No ves que Felipe ya no puede mas?

— ¡Eu estoy bem!—grito el chico de origen brasileño levantando ambos brazos— ¡Você Sebastião debes sossegar!

— ¡Che, vos deberías hablar español!—se burlo Martín riendo ligeramente—Sebastian, deberías irte a las duchas, te podes saltar la practica hoy

—Gracias, me hace falta…Ya sabes, esto de los primeros exámenes te mata—mintió con una sonrisa algo forzada el argentino para despedirse rápidamente del uruguayo e irse a las duchas.

Una vez estuvo debajo de estas comenzó a pensar en todo, en ese momento se le vino a la mente como Javier le pidió casi en un susurro que no lo hiciera pero el de igual manera lo había hecho. El como era la piel del chileno, como eran sus labios, el tocarlo y como se estremecía inconscientemente debajo de el, si, lo había disfrutado, había obtenido lo que tanto había deseado durante tanto tiempo, tener el cuerpo del chileno para el, ser la primera persona que lo tocaba, que le decía un "Te amo" y que…

—Lo viole…eso fue lo que hice…—susurro en voz baja Sebastian sintiendo como el agua humedecía su cabello y su cuerpo poco a poco—Pero el…el y su mirada, su cuerpo…todo me tentó… ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo de la infancia? A la única persona que he amado durante este tiempo…

Se llevo ambas manos al rostro tratando de contener la rabia, la vergüenza que tenia de si mismo, seguramente con esto el chileno jamás lo llegaría a querer, eso era lo que menos quería, lo que menos necesitaba. Javier era la única persona con la que podía contar para decirle sus secretos, para que sea su amigo y compañero pero el había abusado del menor ¿Acaso finalmente el amor que tenia estaba modificándose a una obsesión?

No, eso no podía ser, pero lo que había hecho, lo que le había hecho a Javier le indicaba que había llegado al límite de todo con tal de amar al chileno. Golpeo la pared con ambas manos, simplemente no se podía perdonar lo que le había hecho, pero recordar la calidez del cuerpo de Javier lo hacia no arrepentirse del todo, de momentos se le iba la culpa, pero ahí estaba, taladrándole la cabeza cada vez que recordaba como Javier escondía su rostro en la almohada evitando incluso el gritar solo para que nadie supiera que el lo estaba abusando.

—Javier… ¿A vos te gusto?...—esa duda le carcomía por dentro, si no le hubiera gustado quizás lo hubiera golpeado o tratado de gritar pero el chileno simplemente callo.

Al salir de la ducha se seco rápidamente el cuerpo y se fue a distraer antes de regresar a la habitación, en parte no quería ni tenía el valor de ver a la cara a Javier. Camino por casi todo el instituto, su mente necesitaba una distracción, pero de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que empujo a alguien el cual cayó al suelo casi de inmediato regando los papeles que tenia en las manos.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! Iba distraído y no te vi—se disculpo Sebastian ayudando al chico con el que había chocado

—No hay problema, te entiendo—le aseguro el chico con una sonrisa— ¿Me ayudas a recoger los papeles? Ya ves, son bastantes

—Eh, claro, claro—dicho esto el argentino no dudo en ayudar al chico— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nicolás ¿Y tú?

—Sebastian ¿De donde sos?—le pregunto casi de inmediato el castaño recogiendo los papeles

—Perú, tu eres argentino ¿No?

— ¿Se nota demasiado?

—Algo, en especial en tu acento—río el peruano sin dejar de recoger y ordenar un poco los papeles

Sebastian por lo menos de momento había encontrado con alguien con quien conversar para no pensar en lo que había hecho, no podía simplemente seguir pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día. Quizás mas adelante lo haría, pero en ese momento no, no se lo permitiría siquiera darle mas vueltas al asunto porque si no seguramente terminaría loco.

Alfred se encontraba mirando tranquilamente el techo de la habitación, pensando en como jugaría esa noche con Juan, le era sumamente entretenido someter poco a poco el orgullo del mexicano, verlo suplicar porque no siguiera. Sonrío maliciosamente y se relamió, le gustaba ver esa expresión de sumisión en el rostro del chico, incluso podía decir que lo excitaba mas.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando su mano derecha y en como podría utilizarla para recorrer el cuerpo del mexicano esa noche, le gustaba imaginar las mil y una posibilidades que podría experimentar con Juan, eso lo hacia único al mexicano, solo con el podía sacar esa personalidad tan oscura que no mostraba a nadie. Río al recordar la noche anterior con el menor, a pesar de que Juan de cuando en cuando le pedía que no siguiera, que lo dejara en paz nunca se resistía completamente e incluso el cuerpo del mexicano se estremecía debajo de el.

—Juan, tu dices que no…pero tu cuerpo se contradice—río por lo bajo Alfred al recordar lo caliente que era el cuerpo de chico—Siempre has sido igual

No podía negar que dentro de el sentía una enfermiza obsesión con el mexicano, desde pequeños siempre le había guardado aquello, era por eso que siempre cuando niños lo golpeaba hasta sacarle siquiera una gota de sangre de sus labios y de paso lamer la zona inocentemente queriéndose disculpar. Pero en el fondo le gustaba ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del mexicano, lo hacia embriagarse en su voz de suplica, en lo tibio de su cuerpo y en lo calido de su piel.

Mientras que el mexicano seguía al lado de la puerta, negaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, simplemente no podía entrar y ver al estadounidense ahí en la habitación, no sin que este se le acercara y terminara forzándolo a tener sexo con el. Se levanto del suelo, si es que no iba a pasar esa noche ahí tenia que conseguir una habitación donde dormir ¿Y quien mas lo aceptaría en su habitación mas que Javier? Era obvio que el chileno no se negaría a tal petición, a ambos no les caía precisamente bien Alfred, a saber las razones del menor pero eso le ayudaba para que Javier accediera a que pasara una noche en su habitación.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de Javier, esperando a que este no estuviera de mal humor y lo mandara al carajo(o a la "chucha" como decía el chileno) claro que quizás no seria fácil quedarse ahí sabiendo que el argentino se mostraba algo hostil con el cuando lo veía cerca de Javier. Pero seguramente le entendería si le explicaba rápidamente el porque no quería estar en su respectiva habitación junto al estadounidense.

Toco suavemente la puerta para ver si es que había alguien adentro, claro que demasiado despacio para que el adormilado chileno escuchara, así que toco una vez más un poco mas fuerte haciendo que casi de inmediato Javier se levantara y le abriera la puerta. Noto como Javier tenía un rostro algo cansado y su animo decaído pero decidió no preguntarle por eso de inmediato.

—Hola Javier ¿Puedo pasar?—le pregunto de inmediato al chileno

—Si, pasa noma'…—contesto el aludido dejando pasar a la habitación al mexicano—Perdón por no haberte avisado…p-pero ya sabi' po', me quede dormido y ni cuenta me di cuando ya habian pasado dos horas desde que nos teníamos que juntar

—No importa, seguro que dormiste bastante—bromeo el mexicano al notar como este bostezaba—Órale, esta habitación esta bien desordenada

—Je jeje, es que el Seba es mas desordenado cuando se viste—mintió el chileno, aunque en parte era verdad, solo que con ligeras diferencias

—Al parecer tú también—aseguro Juan al ver una polera del chileno tirada en el suelo junto a unos pantalones

Era extraño el ambiente de esa habitación, no parecía como si solo estuviera desordenada, era como si algo mas hubiera pasado en ese lugar, algo que el chileno quizás no comentaría ni daría señales de que había pasado. La ropa estaba tirada como si alguien se la hubiera sacado y tirado rápidamente al suelo, no era como cuando alguien se quitaba la ropa normalmente y la dejaba apilada en el suelo.

—Eh…si, algo—contesto Javier desviando la mirada— ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

—Apss…Es que me preguntaba…—no sabia realmente como decirle lo que quería—Si a ti no te molesta que me quede esta noche aquí, es que Alfred es un grandísimo idiota—le aseguro el mexicano—Y pues, no me convence pasar otra noche en la misma habitación que ese chavo

—Ah…Pucha, no se…es que hay dos camas nomás—se explico Javier, ya que si el mexicano dormía ahí seguramente tendría que compartir cama con Sebastian

—Pero duermo en…en…en ese sofá que esta ahí—le insistió el mexicano señalando un pequeño sillón que había

— ¿Pero no crei que vai' a estar incomodo?—pregunto el chileno—Además no se, t-tendría que preguntarle al Seba igual, si también duerme aquí

—Es verdad…Pero puedo ¿Cierto?—insistió con ojos de cachorro el mexicano

—Eh…ya que, pero yo cacho que vai a dormir en el sillón nomás

—Bien, entonces…—empezó a conversar Juan sentándose en el sillón— ¿Qué onda con ese wey?

Sabia que había algo entre el chileno y el argentino, quizás Javier lo negaría pero nadie lo hacia tonto a el, seguramente querían mantenerlo a escondidas, pero el quería saberlo. Por algún motivo se preocupaba del chileno, le tenia algo de aprecio y en poco tiempo pudo considerarlo como un amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, Sebastian… ¿Qué te traes con el?—consulto nuevamente el mexicano con una sonrisa—Se nota que a el le gustas

—Ah…s-si, pero yo lo considero como un amigo nomás

— ¿Friendzone?

—Algo así—rió el chileno sentándose en la cama—Además, siempre ha estado conmigo

—Híjole, amigos de toda la vida ¿No?

—Si, desde que tenemos cinco años

—Te he querido preguntar esto desde hace tiempo…bueno, ni que nos conociéramos desde hace mucho—sonrío el mexicano acomodándose en el sillón— ¿Por qué te cortas las muñecas?

—Pues…La psicóloga dijo que es porque no se canalizar el dolor—trato de explicar el chico—mi padre porque estoy caga'o del mate…y yo, pues yo…no soporto mi vida

El mexicano solo agacho la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del chico, quizás no fue lo mejor preguntarle sobre eso, pero ya lo había hecho. Por lo menos el no hacia caso de lo que le decían los demás a diferencia del chileno, ya que se notaba a lo lejos que al menor le afectaba lo que le dijeran por lo mínimo que sea. Por un segundo vio como Javier se arremangaba la polera y se quitaba unos vendajes de sus muñecas.

—Me he dejado peor…pero ahora ultimo he dejado de hacerlo tan seguido—era verdad lo que decía el chileno, tenia solo algunas costras que estaban ya sanando y unas cicatrices—Aquí por lo menos no tengo que verle la cara a mi viejo

— ¿Te golpeaba?

—No, pero me decía que soy un inútil, bueno para nada—contesto en un suspiro Javier— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es tu vida?

—Apss, no me quejo demasiado—aclaro el mexicano—Vengo de una familia acomodada, mi padre trabaja, mi madre esta metida en las tiendas comerciales la mayor parte del día y solía tener un grupo de amigos antes de venir aquí

— ¿Nada mas?

—Pues, no me gusta el gobierno de mi país, mis padres están igual…Y que digamos, no me va ni me viene lo que me digan ellos—respondió el mexicano soltando un suspiro—Además de haberme encontrado con una odiosa persona en este instituto…No odio nada

— ¿El gringo ese?

—Exacto, es algo odioso, cuando pequeños éramos amigos pero sus padres de la noche a la mañana se fueron del país sin decir nada

—Vaya, que penca

Siguieron conversando durante unas horas, después de todo el argentino no apareció hasta casi las diez de la noche, lo cual rompía algunas reglas del establecimiento pero para eso estaban según ellos. Al llegar a la habitación vio a Javier y Juan conversando animadamente con lo cual se molesto un poco, no podía negarlo, sentía de cierta forma celos del mexicano, noto como Javier se ponía nervioso y de vez en cuando tartamudeaba al estar sentado al lado de el.


	4. Dias pasan, recuerdos llegan parte I

Cap. 4: "Días pasan, recuerdos llegan" parte I

Aun recordaba esa noche en que el mexicano se había quedado en la habitación junto a ellos. Si bien no le molesto, le era incomodo tener que ver como Javier se mostraba con una sonrisa y dispuesto a reír con las bromas del chico, era algo que no le gustaba, sentía que algo oprimía su pecho y era asfixiante pero no podía echar así como así a Juan, no sin evitar que el chileno se molestara y lo empezara a insultar.

Ahora veía como ambos conversaban animadamente en una de las bancas que había debajo de los árboles del patio del instituto. Le era molesto, realmente molesto el ver como el mexicano hacia sonreír con tanta facilidad a Javier, apretaba con rabia contenida una carpeta donde tenia sus trabajos escritos de ciencia, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, no seguiría viendo aquello, no podía.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, sabia que lo que sentía por Javier en si no era correspondido, que solo era algo que el sentía y había llevado tan lejos al grado de abusar del chileno. Encamino sus pasos a la sala de ciencias, después de todo tenia que entregar ese trabajo que portaba en su carpeta o si no le pondrían una mala calificación, al intentar tocar la puerta escucho una conversación, una de las voces le era conocida, la otra jamás la había oído, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de aquella plática.

—Entonces…Ese chico que esta con el argentino es una buena forma de poder conseguir algo con Juan

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Si, sabes que me interesa estar con el

—Pero tú podrías estar conmigo…

—El que me interesa es el, no tu y lo sabes

—Si, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes—al entreabrir la puerta Sebastian vio a un chico rubio de ojos verdosos mientras que Alfred posaba sus manos en la cintura del muchacho.

—Arthur, sabes que prefiero un juguete que conozco que a uno nuevo—dijo el estadounidense para comenzar a besar al nombrado—Pero tu…puedes estar contento de ser la excepción

— ¿Excepción? Ja, eso suena tan cínico—contesto Arthur desviando la mirada—Ya estoy cansado de que siempre te fijes en ese chico ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

—Una linda expresión de dolor en el rostro cada vez que estoy con el—río Alfred acercando su rostro al del británico—Que por supuesto tu no posees

Sebastian se alejo un poco de la puerta, no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero había algo que lo inquietaba, el tono de voz ocupado por Alfred, las palabras utilizadas, nada de ahí estaba realmente bien. Toco ligeramente la puerta alertando a ambos chicos que se encontraba afuera, claro que al salir no lo tomaron en cuenta y le dejaron en claro que el profesor no se encontraba.

Ante aquello solo sonrío y les dio las gracias, después de todo lo menos que quería era tener problemas con alguien, aun no podía tenerlos. Se quedo ahí, simulando tranquilidad y la ignorancia total de aquella conversación que había escuchado, pero la inquietud de haberla siquiera escuchado la mantenía ¿A que se refería realmente Alfred? ¿Juan era su "juguete"? Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, quizás no era nada realmente y solo había escuchado estupideces. Fuera de eso siguió esperando al profesor para entregarle ese maldito trabajo.

Javier y Juan en cambio seguían conversando, sus temas variaban a cada segundo y los entretenían. Las risas abundaban entre ambos, el chileno tenia que reconocer que ese chico frente a el tenia algo especial y que en tan corto tiempo ya lo apreciaba, miro como el mexicano suspiraba después de tanto reír, después de todo hablar de películas de terror de malísima calidad les daba risa, el como cuando pequeños se asustaban con cosas así.

—Marcianos atacan, esa película en su tiempo me dio caleta 'e miedo—comento Javier con una sonrisa—Y la vi este año nuevamente y pfff…Era un asco, los marcianos parecían brócolis con ojos saltones

— ¿Y cuando explotaban con la música?

— ¡Esa wea!...Era simplemente ridículo—rió el chileno junto a Juan, realmente ahora podían burlarse en grande de aquella películas

Juan pensaba en cuan fácil se le había hecho formar una amistad con Javier, era increíble que el chileno riera con tanta facilidad con el, ya que por lo que había hablado con Sebastian era demasiado difícil sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Además había notado los cambios en el chileno, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía con vendas en sus muñecas y tampoco en silencio, ya que cada vez que estaban juntos conversaban en cada clase y en cada momento.

Hubo entre ambos un silencio algo incomodo al notar lo cerca que estaban del otro, no se habían dado cuenta cuando Javier había pasado a posar su mano encima de la de Juan haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran durante un misero segundo. Se miraron a los ojos y apartaron casi instantáneamente la mirada del otro, había algo ahí que los hacia sentir incómodos al haber hecho tal acción.

—Ejem…P-pues…El Azura Wrath es buenísimo—empezó a hablar Javier tratando de llamar la atención del mexicano

—Si, pero es muy corto, si hubiera sido algo mas largo creo que hubiera sido mejor

— ¿Qué mas queri'? El juego fue simplemente la raja, el weon era súper fuerte

—Apss, si…pero de todas formas debió ser mas largo

—Como tu digai'

— ¿Call of Duty?—soltó de la nada Juan mirando de reojo al chileno

—Buenísimo, pero igual…aburre a largo plazo—respondió Javier bostezando ligeramente

— ¿Aburrir? Eres al primero que le escucho tal cosa—dijo sorprendido el mexicano mirándolo casi con indignación—Es bueno el juego, no tiene nada que te aburra

—Prefiero matar zombies en el Resident Evil—murmuro el chileno

Sintieron el timbre que les indicaba que tenían que ir a clases, aunque ese día solo se verían en dos de ellas ya que si bien la clase de castellano les tocaba juntos al igual que matemáticas, ni historia ni música les tocaba en el mismo horario. Ambos se levantaron de la banca y se despidieron, lo que menos querían en ese momento era llegar tarde a clases y que los dejaran fuera de estas.

El chileno prácticamente se fue corriendo, ya que al ver el reloj en su celular noto que el profesor llegaría solo en cinco minutos y a su ves su hermana le había un mensaje de texto burlándose de aquello. Realmente odiaba tener que estar en la misma clase de su hermana, casi todas le tocaban junto a ella lo cual lo incomodaba bastante, no entendía el porque Violeta era tan odiosa y cargante con el.

Solo al entrar ya había recibido una bola de papel en todo el rostro, volteo molesto a ver la causante de aquello, la cual reía disimuladamente sentada en su pupitre. Javier no perdió tiempo y tomo el papel en sus manos y se lo envío de regreso con lo cual la chilena se levanto de donde estaba y lo miro enfadada.

— ¡Weon! ¡¿Cómo podi' tirarme papeles ordinario 'e mierda?!—grito la muchacha mas que molesta, no le agradaba que su hermano la molestara si no mas bien al revés

— ¡¿Y vo' como lo haci'?!—le contesto el chico acercándose al puesto de la oji-verde

—Bueno po'…Porque si po' ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Si po', que me carga que me webi' a mi y yo no pueda hacer lo mismo

—Anda a cortarte las venas po' weón, tanto webeo por un papel—dijo enojada Violeta cruzándose de brazos y viendo como el semblante de Javier cambiaba al decirle tal frase—C-chucha…Perdón hermanito…Yo no quise

—Ándate a la cresta si queri'…no me habli' mas durante el resto del día—murmuro con notorio enfado Javier escondiendo su mirada y sentándose en un pupitre

Violeta sabia que en si era un tema que no le agradaba tocar a Javier, pero ninguno de los dos sabia guardar silencio cuando estaban peleando, jamás lo hacían y mucho menos en ocasiones así. Se sentó algo arrepentida de lo que había dicho, deseaba en ocasiones cerrar su gran bocota y no responderle a su hermano nada, empezando por sacarle cosas en cara.

En cambio Javier solo pedía que esa clase acabara y no verle durante el resto del día el rostro a su hermana, no sabia como era posible que Violeta no midiera sus palabras, sabia que le desagradaba que tocaran temas como esos pero al parecer a la chica no le importaba demasiado. Trato de concentrarse lo mas posible en la clase y tratar de olvidar lo que le había dicho la chilena, pero de un momento a otro sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar en su cabeza nuevamente lo que le dijo Violeta sin querer, también recordaba lo que le decía su padre una y otra vez.

"Alguien tan mal de la cabeza no puede ser mi hijo" eso sonaba en su cabeza, si bien poco le importaba el hecho de que su padre le dijera tales cosas lo que le desagradaba y ponía mal era que las amistades e incluso las cosas que le gustaban eran impuestas por su progenitor. Si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ello aun no lo aceptaba, si era "amigo" de Sebastian era porque su padre tenia tratos con la empresa del padre del argentino, si le gustaba la poesía era por el hecho de que su padre lo enviaba a clases cuando pequeño y si estaba en ese instituto era por que nuevamente a su padre se le había metido en la cabeza que sus amistades solo podían ser de clase alta y no de clases mas bajas como podría ocurrir si seguía en el país.

Mientras que en otro salón se encontraba Juan pensando en como era posible que su padre esa mañana lo haya llamado, jamás pasaba algo así, ni un llamado ni una muestra de aprecio le dedicaba su padre. En cambio su madre si era un poco mas afectuosa para con el, pero aun así le preocupaba mas el estar con sus amigas de alta sociedad, pasar el día comprando y dedicando tiempo a la burocracia solo para mantener las apariencias. Si bien el no se podía quejar de que alguna vez le haya faltado algo material la queja principal estaba en la despreocupación de su padre hacia el, lo único que le agradecía era que jamás lo critico por juntarse con chicos de estratos sociales mas bajos que el.

Es que no podía juntarse con personas de su clase sin que empezaran a hablar de cosas tan superficiales como los coches o de cuanto dinero les daban sus padres a diario. El era mas sencillo, no le interesaban cosas tan banales como el dinero o que modelo nuevo de coche tenían, era por esa sencilla razón que se juntaba con personas comunes y corrientes, el comer tacos y jugar videojuegos con personas que lo apreciaban por lo que era y no por lo que tenia era su esencia, por esa misma razón era que tenia muchos amigos.

—Señor Gutiérrez… ¿Ha puesto atención en la clase?—ese era el profesor de historia que lo miraba molesto

—Apss…espéreme tantito…eh…—realmente divagar sobre su vida lo había hecho perder el hilo de la clase— Si, hablaba del "Jueves negro" ¿Verdad?

— ¡Eso fue al principio de la clase!—le regaño el profesor—Ahora vamos en las causas de la segunda guerra mundial

—Ah, pues lo único que tengo que decir a eso…los nazis eran los malos

—Aja…Eso serán dos décimas menos en su prueba señor Gutiérrez—agrego el profesor para voltearse en dirección a la pizarra y seguir con su clase

—"Ah, con lo mal que me va en esta materia y ahora me descuentan puntaje"—se quejo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana

Siguió metido en sus pensamientos, después de todo no le molestaba perder unos cuantos puntos, seguro que se sacaría una buena calificación a pesar del descuento del profesor.

En gimnasia se encontraba Sebastian, esperando su turno para practicar futbol y de paso que le saquen una calificación para esa materia. Pero mientras esperaba pacientemente a su mente vino el recuerdo de cómo era vivir en Argentina con su padre, pero mas aun lo cariñosa que era su madre con el cuando aun estaba viva, recordaba lo largo que solía tener el cabello su madre, el aroma dulce de su perfume y como siempre jugaba con el aunque tuviera algo que hacer.

Pero todo acabo el día en que sufrieron aquel accidente en automóvil, si bien recordaba muy poco de aquel día aun podía sentir como su madre lo protegió con su propio cuerpo del impacto del choque recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que le causaría la muerte mas tarde en el hospital. Lo único que conservaba de ese choque fue una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo y una ya olvidada fractura de brazo del cual en un mes se recupero.

Lo que realmente le marco fue cuando le dijeron que nunca mas volvería a ver a su madre, no pudo aceptarlo en mucho tiempo, estuvo asistiendo a psicólogos y poco a poco lo fue asimilando, pero fue un proceso largo y difícil para un niño de apenas cinco años. Su padre simplemente se dedico a su trabajo y lo descuido, solo se vio rodeado por sirvientes que hacían todo por que no estuviera incomodo a la vez de soportar sus constantes berrinches que hacia de pequeño solo para llamar un poco la atención de su padre.

El haberse enamorado de Javier desato aquello que gracias a los psicólogos se desvaneció, el mantener una obsesión por una persona, el hacer cualquier cosa para que lo observe e incluso si eso conllevaba a hacerlo por la fuerza y esa persona lo terminara odiando. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo verlo le nublaba de cierto modo el juicio, si bien no había vuelto a abusar de el, lo besaba cuando estaban en aquella habitación, lo acariciaba y hacia que el chileno hiciera lo mismo.

—Sebastian Martín García Fernández—ahora le tocaba, tenia que concentrarse.

Llego, se paro delante del arco y chuto la pelota tratando de mantenerse calmado, después de todo pensar en su pasado lo exasperaba un poco, claro que para su mala suerte le dio de lleno en el rostro a Felipe el cual le había tocado de arquero dejándolo con el balón marcado en el rostro.

—Un seis, si el arquero no hubiera estado tan centrado seguro hubiera sido un gol perfecto Sebastian—le dijo el profesor ignorando el hecho de que el arquero estaba robándose aun el rostro por aquel pelotazo

—Eu vou a la enfermaria…—murmuro Felipe caminando lentamente y aun robándose el rostro

— ¡Yo te acompaño!—ese era Martín, el cual siempre andaba con el brasileño

Sebastian suspiro y miro como se iban, realmente se había pasado con aquel pelotazo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, siguió concentrado en la clase y evitando a toda costa volver a pensar en su pasado o en cosas que lo distraían.


	5. Dias pasan, recuerdos llegan parte II

Cap. 5: "Días pasan, recuerdos llegan" parte II

Jamas se explico el porque de su comportamiento, pero algo tenia claro, le agradaba ser asi y no le importaba si tenia que pasar por encima de los demas con tal de conseguir lo que queria. Jugar con su juguete preferido era algo que jamas se prohibio, que jamas le dijeron que estaba mal por ende nunca iba a detenerse a pensar si le gustaba o no a su "juguete" que lo tratara de tal manera.

Crecio siendo un chico mimado, de carácter dulce y tierno delante de los mayores pero con una personalidad monstruosa con los niños de su edad, a los cinco años se hizo un amigo, un solo "amigo" de origen mexicano debido a que sus padres se habian ido por un tiempo a Mexico por asuntos de negocios. Claro, a el poco y nada le importaba cambiarse de ciudad o pais, en verdad no le desagradaba dejar a sus antiguos compañeros de juegos para conocer uno que otro nuevo.

En cuanto lo vio sintio ganas de tenerlo para el y jugar una y otra vez con su cuerpo a ver cuanto dolor resistia, pero esa mirada inocente que poseia opaco las verdaderas intenciones que tenia para con su nuevo amigo (o mejor dicho "Juguete") Fingio ser de una personalidad bastante timida como acostumbraba para después mostrarse con el pequeño alguien totalmente diferente.

—¿Asi que tu eres Alfred?—pregunto el pequeño mexicano mirandolo con una amable sonrisa

—Si, y desde hoy seras mi juguete ¿Entendido?—dejo en claro el aludido sonriendo de una forma que dejo algo confundido al menor frente a el—Supongo que entendiste bien ¿Verdad John?

—¿Eh?...¿John?

—Ese es tu nombre, John…—terminada esa frase el pequeño estadounidense lo tomo del brazo y le tiro el cabello sacandole una queja al mexicano— Oh…¿No te gusta este juego?

—D-duele, mi brazo—se quejo Juan mientras trataba de liberarse

—Pero, pero…Aun no llegamos a lo mejor—dicho esto le torcio un poco mas el brazos haciendo que el pequeño soltara un gritito de dolor que lo cayo con un fuerte empujon que hizo caer de bruces al suelo al mexicano—Eres un juguete muy aburrido, no duras ni un segundo sin quejarte

—¡Esos no son juegos!—vocifero Juan levantandose del piso y limpiandose un poco la ropa—¡Te voy a acusar con mi mama!

—Pero no te van a creer…Jamas te creera—dicho esto Alfred tomo un poco de tierra en sus manos y empezo a manchar su propia ropa—¿Y si digo que tu me pegaste primero?—después de aquella pregunta, casi afirmación, rompio un poco su ropa y se desordeno el cabello—Me creeran mas a mi que a ti

Le era relativamente facil manipular a los adultos, después de todo siempre decian que era alguien angelical y muy tierno lo cual lo aprovechaba en su beneficio personal al igual que ahora, todos lo categorizaban como alguien bastante simpatico y un lider innato en su curso y jamas nadie sospecharia de cómo era su verdadera naturaleza. Y tenia por sentado que Juan jamas hablaria de lo que pasaba entre ellos con nadie, y si lo hacia ya tenia una poderosa amenaza en contra de el, aunque dudaba si la llegaria a utilizar.

Sonrio de medio lado al verse en el espejo y notar como en una parte de su hombro tenia un arañazo apenas perceptible si se colocaba ropa, después ese mexicano se las pagaria porque no podia dejar marcas en su cuerpo, no señor, menos en el. Tomo entre sus manos una prenda del mexicano y sonrio maliciosamente, esa noche nuevamente lo tendria debajo de el, rogandole que pare, que eso no se quedara asi, pero el sabe que no hara nada, no es capaz de hacerle nada.

Se tiro un momento en la cama y suspiro, realmente ese chico lo traia vuelto loco, verlo nuevamente habia hecho que todos sus bajos instintos volvieran de golpe a el, si bien mas de alguna vez tambien habia tenido juguetes similares, jamas le eran tan entretenidos como el mexicano. Pero en el fondo de su alma, en un pequeño resquicio de su mente sabia que todo aquello lo hacia porque su pequeña gran obsesion fue tener el amor del mexicano para si mismo, pero eso le era imposible de ver claramente, solo sentia que era su juguete y nada mas.

En otra habitación, precisamente en la habitación de Javier y Sebastian ambos estaban encima de la cama, el argentino besaba cada parte del chileno, dejando alguna que otra marca en el cuerpo de este el cual solo cerraba los ojos tratando de negar lo que estaba pasando. Sebastian sabia que ese dia no resistiria mas, tenia que volver a tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Javier, sus gemidos ahogados, su dulce rostro con pequeñas gotas de sudor.

No tardo en empezar a bajar por completo los pantalones del chico y comenzar a tocar por encima de la tela de la ropa interior el miembro del chileno con lo cual este soltaba pequeños suspiro que trataba de callar con una mano. Sonrio al ver como Javier trataba de apartar su mano al sentir como presionaba ligeramente su miembro, pero simplemente le susurro "Quedate quieto…sabes que lo hago por que tu me provocas" con lo cual el chileno solo atinaba a sentirse culpable y por ende a terminar acatando todo y cuanto queria el argentino. Casi no tardo en desvestirlo por completo al notar como poco a poco el miembro semi-erecto de Javier se alzaba entre su ropa interior.

—Vos sos tan…lindo…—le susurro al oido para introducir un digito en la entrada del chileno—Me gustas mucho…te amo Javier

El aludido no respondia nada, solo escondia su mirada tratando de seguir pensando que todo era una pesadilla y que pronto pararia. Aunque al sentir que Sebastian introducia un segundo digito solto un gemido que lo hizo aferrarse ligeramente del argentino, era incomodo, desagradable y lo hacia sentir asqueado, no lloraria, se guardaria hasta la ultima lagrima antes de llorar frente a Sebastian, pero todo aquello lo hacia sentir asqueado y esa sensación no se le iria fácilmente.

Suavemente Sebastian lo acomodo en la cama dejandolo boca arriba, para comenzar a bajar y seguir introduciendo dos dedos en la entrada del chileno, tomo con su mano libre el miembro de Javier y comenzo a masturbarlo lenta y acompasadamente, este en respuesta solo se tapaba la boca evitando emitir cualquier ruido que trajera sospechas de lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto. Con el pulgar presiono ligeramente la punta haciendo que el chileno arqueara un poco la espada aguantando un gemido, noto que ya estaba listo y saco su propio miembro ya excitado y lo dirigio a la entrada de Javier para comenzar a introducirlo lentamente.

—D-duele…d-dejame…—pedia bajito Javier apretando la sabana de la cama con una de sus manos— P-por favor…

Claro que aquella suplica fue ignorada por el argentino, al notar que la mitad estaba adentro el resto lo introdujo de golpe para comenzar un vaiven fuerte y lento, Javier seguia pidiendole que parara pero el no se detendria, no podia hacerlo, ni su mente ni su cuerpo estaban de acuerdo. Sabia que Javier tenia sus ojos inundados en lagrimas contenidas pidiendole que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no se detendria, no hasta acabar dentro de el, volteo a Javier dejandolo boca a bajo para tratar de no ver su rostro.

Se sentia como un monstruo por dentro pero su obsesion era su perdicion, lo amaba demasiado, sabia que era una locura lo que hacia y de sobra el que estaba mal pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y seguia haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Finalmente embistio rapidamente a Javier antes de acabar, las caderas de ambos chocaban ante esto pero ello solo indicaba que el final estaba cerca, el alivio de uno era la desgracia del otro, Sebastian finalmente eyaculo dentro del chileno y este a su vez manchando las sabanas.

Javier se dejo caer cansado en la cama, respiraba agitado y escondia su rostro entre una almohada, no lloraría delante del argentino, no podia hacerlo. En cambio este si derramaba una que otra lagrima silente que se limpiaba con sus manos, mientras que interiormente se sentia como un maldito animal que solo lograba dañar a quien queria. Se levanto y se dirigio al baño, paso por enfrente del espejo y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se trizara a lo largo y quedara con una notoria marca de sangre donde habia golpeado.

—Mierda…—susurro por lo bajo Sebastian al ver su mano derecha sangrar un poco

Pero le presto poca importancia de momento, necesitaba ducharse y salir de esa habitación un momento, distraerse y hacer como si todo lo que le hizo a Javier era de otra forma, y que por un momento aquellas suplicas no fueron eso, si no palabras de amor, su nombre entre gemidos de parte del chileno. Dejo que el agua se llevara por un momento el asco que sentia por su persona, dejando solo su mente en blanco por un misero segundo que utilizo para salir de la ducha, vestirse e irse de la habitación viendo como Javier estaba en la cama abrazandose a sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro.

El chileno solo lloraba en silencio, ni cuenta se dio cuando Sebastian se habia ido del lugar. Aun sentia como algo se escurria entre su trasero y dejaba humedo el lugar donde estaba, miro al baño y noto que la puerta estaba abierta y ya no se sentia el agua de la ducha caer, era obvio que el argentino ya no estaba, se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto de la cama. Sus piernas por un momento le fallaron, pero se sujetó de inmediato de la pared, vio como entre sus piernas se deslizaba un pequeño hilo de un liquido blanco, pero trato de ignorarlo.

Entro al baño y puso a correr el agua de la ducha para enseguida meterse y lavarse una y otra vez el cuerpo, se sentia asqueado, como si su cuerpo estuviera mucho mas sucio que la primera vez que lo hizo con el argentino. Pequeñas lagrimas que se confundian con el agua caian de sus ojos mientras se fregaba el cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se dejo caer de rodillas empezando a llorar ahogadamente debajo del agua de la ducha. Ya no podia hacer que nada pasaba, el argentino si abusaba de el y para mas remate el lo dejaba, golpeaba con un puño cerrado la pared de la ducha, se sentia pesimo, la culpa lo invadia mas la frustración de no haber podido evitar que aquello pasara.

Miro un momento la afeitadora desechable que habia dejado Sebastian en el baño y para mas remate cerca de el, la tomo en sus manos y saco una de las tres hojas que poseia. Las lagrimas si bien no paraban aun eran mucho menos que antes al ver aquel objeto, aun gimoteaba y el agua seguia corriendo en la ducha, pero tan solo quizas el unico sonido que se seguiria escuchando seria el del agua y no el de su tenue llanto acallado por esta. Se miro las muñecas y se limpio un poco el rostro con una de sus manos, sabia que era inútil el hacer eso ya que el agua seguia cayendo y mojandolo, pero no le importaba, poco a poco acerco la hoja a su piel y como si fuera lo mas facil del mundo la paso haciendo brotar la sangre desde sus muñecas para que cayera lentamente hasta confundirse con el agua y no dejar rastro alguno.


	6. Volver parte I

Cap, 6 : "Volver" parte I

Sentia que algo lo incomodaba en ese lugar, pero al ver a su alrededor le parecia que todo estaba en orden pero aun asi ahí estaba esa maldita sensación. Se levanto de donde estaba descansando después de la practica de baloncesto y se fue a mojar el rostro, quizas eran tonterias de el y estaba imaginando cosas pero todo era tan confuso al sentir esa presion en el pecho. No quizo darle mas vueltas al asunto, estaba claro que solo era cansancio y nada mas, la practica habia sido larga y agotadora debido a que mañana tenia el primer juego desde que se habia unido al equipo hace tres semanas.

—"Seguro es mi imaginación…es solo tension"—se decia a si mismo Juan mirandose al espejo y viendo como el agua resbalaba por su rostro

—Ey Juan ¿Te encuentras bien?—ese era Luis, un chico de nacionalidad colombiana y uno de los jugadores de baloncesto

—Si, si, no es nada…estoy nervioso por el juego de mañana solamente—aclaro el mexicano cojiendo una toalla entre sus manos y secandose el rostro

—Ah…¡Pues una buena taza de café te hara excelente!—le dijo el colombiano mostrandole un pequeño termo con café—Anda, toma un poco, seguro que te relaja

—Gracias, pero prefiero algo bien frio

—¡Tambien tengo café helado!—sonrio el chico mostrandole otro termo con café—Este seguro que te gusta

—Eh…c-claro—realmente era algo insistente Luis pero no le caia del todo mal, a excepcion cuando hablaba de café

Tomo entre sus manos el termo y bebio un sorbo de café, no sabia mal, tenia un ligero toque a vainilla y el gusto amargo le daba otro sabor. Quizas por ello el colombiano era tan adicto a ese liquido ya que contaban en el equipo que solia traer en su bolso cerca de unos cinco termos con diferentes tipos de café y casi ninguno llevaba mas de una cucharada de azucar, era claro el porque ya que solo le interesaba degustar el amargo sabor de ese liquido para darse tanto energias como para descansar en los entre tiempos.

—Es sin cafeina…bueno, el que suelo tomar antes de cada juego solamente—le explico el chico con una pequeña risa traviesa—Ya sabes, no podemos tomar nada de café, alcohol y esas cosas…Asi que le pedi a mis padres que solo me enviaran café descafeinado, sabe un poco diferente

—Aja…Pero de todas formas, sabe muy bien…

Sintieron como alguien entraba apresuradamente al lugar donde estaban y vieron a una chica con los ojos llorosos y notoriamente cansada. Miro a Juan por un instante y empezo a soltar lagrimas como si algo terrible hubiera pasado, el mexicano la reconocio de inmediato, era Violeta la hermana de Javier, no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse y tratar de ver que le pasaba a la chica pero aun estaba llorando y al parecer no iba a parar aquello.

—¿Qué paso?—le pregunto Juan tomandola de los hombros y tratando de hacer que se calmara la chilena

—M-mi hermanito…E-el…—la chica no podia dejar de llorar, realmente estaba mal

—¿Qué le paso a Javier?—no debia ser nada bueno ya que al ver tan mal a Violeta ese algo que le habia estado molestando nuevamente estaba ahí

—E-el…e-el esta en el hospital—siguió llorando la castaña aferrandose al mexicano—El se estaba duchando y…y se corto las venas

Juan no pudo decir nada, era verdad que conocia hacia nada al chileno pero esa desesperación lo invadio de inmediato, su respiración se agito inconcientemente al saber que Javier habia atentado contra su vida, casi inconcientemente tomo de la mano a la chica y prácticamente le ordeno que lo llevara a donde supuestamente habia sido encontrado Javier. Necesitaba saber siquiera si eso no era una simple broma, si realmente el chileno habia sido tan idiota para comenzar nuevamente a cortarse las venas.

Violeta se limpio un poco las lagrimas de su rostro y trato de llevar a Juan a donde habia estado su hermano, claro que en el camino seguia llorando ya que el ver como Javier salia en una camilla de la habitación donde dormia era demasiado para ella, recordo de golpe el como su hermano habia atentado la primera vez contra su vida. No queria perder a su hermanito, a pesar de pelear y discutir con el lo queria demasiado, tenian ese vinculo que tienen todos los gemelos, si perdia a su hermano era como si una parte de ella muriera.

Por su mente pasaba ese recuerdo de cuando Javier habia tomado medicamentos para quitarse la vida. Ni siquiera fueron sus padres los que lo encontraron si no mas bien ella, tirado en el suelo inconciente y con un hilo de saliva que corria desde sus labios hasta caer gota a gota en el suelo, lo unico que pudo hacer fue gritar de susto y acercarse a ver que le pasaba, mientras las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos tratando de saber que le pasaba a su hermano. Pero desde aquel dia jamas su relacion con Javier volvio a ser la misma, mas bien desde ahí comenzaron a pelear y alegar, quizas su hermano la culpaba de haber fallado en su intento de haber muerto y por ende se comportaba de forma indiferente en ocasiones.

Llegaron a la habitación en cuestion de minutos, habia una cantidad de alumnos reunidos tratando de ver que pasaba ya que habia sacado a Javier en una camilla y se lo habian llevado del lugar hace solo unos diez minutos. Juan empujo a algunos estudiantes intrusos que interrumpian el paso a la habitación del chileno ya que solo queria saber si Javier estaba bien o simplemente a que hospital lo habian derivado.

Ahí adelante se encontraba el profesor de castellano, la enfermera y Sebastian el cual apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras maldecia por lo bajo. Los rumores entre los estudiantes no tardaron en circular tales como "Al chico que sacaron de aquí esta muerto", "Ese chico tomo veneno", "Que se habia electrocutado" y cuanta tonteria mas se les ocurria a esos adolescentes que acaban de ver como un compañero salia en una camilla de su habitación.

Violeta fue casi de inmediato donde Sebastian y le pregunto donde habia llevado a Javier, claro que el argentino estaba al parecer en peor estado que ella ya que no podia articular palabra alguna mirando el suelo con rabia e impotencia. Apenas miro a Violeta a la cara, no podia decirle abiertamente que por su culpa Javier habia hecho aquello, que por su jodida y maldita obsesion el chileno habia tratado de quitarse la vida.

Juan solo espero en silencio, solo era amigo de Javier, no podia hacer gran cosa, no lo conocia mucho tiempo y ciertamente no le dirian nada a el al no tener ni un deje de conocer a Javier antes que Sebastian ni ser un amigo cercano del chileno. Pero obviamente Violeta le diria donde estaba, al parecer la chica le tenia gran estima al igual que su hermano, después de todo la sonrisa que ponia cuando lo veia junto a Javier le indicaba que a Violeta le gustaba que su hermano lo tuviera de amigo.

—Violeta…¿Dónde esta?—pregunto preocupado Juan

—Vos largate, no te interesa lo que le pase a Javier—le dijo Sebastián mirandolo con un deje de rabia—Si vos no estuvieras todo seria diferente

—¿Eh?—eso lo habia confundido ¿A que se referia el argentino con esa frase?-¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si vos no estuvieras cerca de Javi el no…—si habia una forma de hacer que Javier no se juntara mas con el mexicano ese era el momento—El no habria atentado contra su vida

—¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada para que haga algo asi—se defendio Juan mirando aun algo confundido a Sebastian—Hacia mas de un mes que no se auto-dañaba

—¡Ya basta! No importa que causo que mi hermano hiciera eso—interrumpio Violeta al ver que ambos estaban dispuestos a discutir—Pero nadie tiene la culpa de nada

Por un momento tanto Juan como Sebastian callaron al oir eso, si bien Sebsatian sabia que en gran parte era culpable de lo que hizo Javier no podia decirlo simplemente no podia. En cambio el mexicano se preguntaba el porque Javier habia comenzado a hacer lo mismo nuevamente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin cortarse las muñecas, debia saber el porque lo habia hecho, que habia detonado que nuevamente comenzara a cortarse las venas a tal grado de haber terminado en un hospital. Pero algo le decira que Sebastian sabia algo, sabia la verdadera razon y nadie le sacaria de la cabeza aquella suposición.

El profesor de castellano se ofrecio casi de inmediato para acompañarlos al hospital debido a que no los dejarian ir solos ya que si les pasaba algo a ellos al salir del instituto era responsabilidad de ellos. Claro que igualmente el llevarlos era una responsabilidad para el profesor, pero fuera de eso era mas que obvio que corrian menos peligro que si fueran por su cuenta.

Violeta aun sollozaba un poco y se apegaba mas a Sebastian, era obvio el porque, lo conocia desde pequeña y tenia muchisima confianza en el, Juan en cambio miraba de cuando en cuando la disimulada cara de ¿Culpa? Era muy similar a como si haya hecho algo de lo que se arrepentia, era extraño, realmente extraño. Pero si llegaba a enterarse de que realmente el argentino tenia algo que ver con lo que habia hecho Javier no sabia como reaccionaria, sabia que esa amistad que habia logrado con el chileno molestaba bastante a Sebastian y podia notarlo cada vez que se juntaba con Javier.

—¿Qué hizo exactamente Javier?—trato de romper aquel silencio que se habia formado adentro del automovil del profesor de castellano—Profesor Gabriel ¿Usted lo sabe?

—…—no sabia bien que contestar el profesor—Pues…Lo encontraron en el baño, debajo de la ducha y con cortes en las muñecas

—Mi hermano…¿Por qué hizo algo asi?—dijo aun llorando Violeta

—Vos sabes que el cada cierto tiempo tiene ese comportamiento…—trato de calmar Sebastian a la chilena—Sabes que es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar

—P-pero el ya no lo hacia…llevaba un mes sin…

—Perdon que los interrumpa chicos…¿Pero que quieren decir con que tienen que lidiar con esto?—les interrumpio el profesor Gabriel

—El siempre hace esto—trato de explicar Violeta limpiandose las lagrimas—Lo lleva haciendo desde los 12…nadie comprende bien el porque

—Vaya, debe ser bastante triste el ver a tu hermano en esta situación—se lamento el hombre mirando por el retrovisor a la joven con los ojos algo rojos de tanto llorar

—Es mi culpa el haber dejado esa rasuradora en el baño…—se culpo Sebastian agachando la mirada—No debí haberla dejado pensando que Javier no se haria daño con ella

—Pues hay que tener cuidado solamente—opino Juan tratando de unirse a la conversación—Tu sabes bien que Javier aun no esta totalmente bien…"Y espero por tu bien que no seas el culpable de ello"

Obviamente lo ultimo solo lo penso, por el hubiera hablado durante horas con el argentino para saber si realmente ignoraba el porque el chileno habia vuelto a hacer lo mismo. En ese mismo momento cayo en cuenta cuanto queria proteger inconcientemente a Javier, realmente le tenia cariño al chileno y saber que se habia hecho daño lo desespero casi de inmediato, era extraño, jamas habia sentido eso por nadie hasta el momento.

Desvio su mirada hacia fuera, ya estaban llegando al hspital, era obvio que no entendia por completo lo que decia en el frontis del lugar debido a que estaba en frances, pero obviamente era un hospital. Violeta solo queria bajarse del vehiculo e ir donde tenian a su hermano, necesitaba verlo y saber como estaba ya que cuando lo sacaron habia perdido bastante sangre. Al entrar casi de inmediato se fue encima de una enfermera para preguntar desesperadamente donde estaba su hermano con lo ue realmente recordaba de frances en ese momento, ya que solo de nervios habia olvidado el como hablarlo.

—Où est buter Javier Gonzalez?—pregunto desesperadamente la chica tomando de los hombros a la confundida enfermera

—Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, Laissez-moi partir et je vais répondre—le contesto amablemente la enfermera haciendo que Violeta la soltara casi de inmediato—Ayant honnête devrait aller demander des informations, la fille qui esta là vous dira où le jeune à la recherche

—Merci beaucoup—Violeta no podia hacer otra cosa mas que agradecerle a esa enfermera ya que era obvio que no sabia donde estaba su hermano

Juan quedo algo confundido al ver como la chilena hablaba prácticamente frances a la perfeccion, claro que Sebastian le explico que entre Javier y Violeta a ella le interesaban mucho mas los idiomas que al chileno. Juan sabia muy bien leer cosas en frances, pero en ocasiones se confundia y no lograba enteder del todo lo que decian, pero hablar le era difícil, aunque podia pedir cosas en frances e insultar, sobre todo lo ultimo.

Violeta se les acerco casi de inmediato, les explico que debian ir a información a preguntar en donde estaba Javier, su estado y todo lo correspondiente, claro que no les dio ni un respiro a los dos chicos, camino a paso rapido a donde debia preguntar por su hermano, no podia hacer otra cosa mas que preocuparse por el. Miro a todas partes hasta que encontro el lugar que buscaba, se apresuro incluso mas que antes en ir a preguntar por su hermano, no demoro ni dos segundos en asustar a la chica que estaba ahí, claro que gracias a eso le dijeron casi de inmediato que Javier estaba en la habitacion 38 bajo en observación y que le habian hecho una transfusión sanguinea.

—Est-il correct?—pregunto Violeta tratando de mantenerse calmada

—Selon le rapport si…—aseguro la chica viendo el ordenador frente a ella—et seulement vous lassier aller

—Merci…

Dicho lo ultimo se volteo a donde Juan y Sebastian, ambos solo se miraban casi como si se quisieran asesinar, pero eso fue pasado por alto por la chilena, si bien lo habia notado hacia como si no lo hubiera visto. Trato de relajarse de momento, al parecer Javier estaba bien, pero aun asi tuvo que tener una transfusión de sangre, solo trataba de pensar que a pesar de todo su hermano estaba fuera de peligro de momento y bajo observación.

—¿Dónde esta?—pregunto Juan mirando serio a la chilena

—En la habitacion 38, bajo observación por hoy dia—explico la castaña desviando la mirada algo triste—Solo me dejaran pasar a mi por ser la hermana…

—Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Anda y ve a Javi, vos sabes que el te necesita—le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa y poniendole ambas manos en los hombros—Aunque el lo niegue te necesita

—Lo se, gracias Seba…Juan, igual gracias por acompañarnos—murmuro la chica para dirigirse después donde estaba su hermano

Los dos chicos salieron del hospital para esperar a Violeta, no iban a ir al automovil del profesor ya que al parecer Juan queria hablar con el argentino, este obviamente suponia que el mexicano sospechaba de el pero hacia como si ignorara ese hecho manteniendose calmado y comentandole que le alegraba que Javier estaba bien.


	7. Volver parte II

Cap. 7: "Volver" parte II

Ahí estaba, frente a Sebastian tratando de buscar palabras para saber si es que ese argentino tenia la culpa de lo que había hecho Javier. Por un momento dudo si sus suposiciones eran contra la persona correcta, quizás solo estaba siendo un poco paranoico, pero nunca estaba demás dejarle las cosas en claro a Sebastian. Respiro un poco y miro directamente al chico que tenia delante de el.

—Sebastian—le llamo para tratar de hacer que el argentino le prestara atención

— ¿Qué pasa Juan?

— ¿Fuiste tu el culpable de que Javier se hiciera eso?—pregunto sin tapujos claro que al ver el rostro de Sebastian midió un poco sus palabras

— ¿Vos estas bien de la cabeza?—le contesto el castaño frente a el—¿Yo culpable de lo que se hizo Javi?

—Si, por algo te lo pregunto

—Pues no, no lo soy…Jamás haría algo para que Javier se hiciera daño—contesto seguro de si mismo Sebastian tragándose la culpa que lo consumía

—Eso espero…Porque si no

— ¿Por qué si no que?

—Solo espera y veras…—dicho esto Juan se volteo y se dirigió al automóvil del profesor, no quería verle de momento la cara a Sebastian.

Su corazón le decía que ese chico tenía algo que ver con lo que hizo Javier, pero su mente le dictaba que solo eran paranoias de él infundadas quizás por la cercanía que el argentino tenia con el chileno. Fuera cual fuera el caso decidió no verle la cara de confusión que mantenía Sebastian, no podía concentrarse claramente al ver que el argentino insistía en no tener nada que ver con lo que hizo Javier. Observo por última vez a Sebastian antes de dirigirse a donde estaba el automóvil del profesor que los había llevado.

Por largos minutos trato de aclarar su mente entorno a la reacción que tuvo al saber que Javier había atentado contra su vida, era algo que jamás le había pasado, incluso el pensar que alguien había estado implicado en ello le saco algo que ni el mismo conocía ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una conexión tan cercana con el chileno? Solo se conocían hace un par de meses pero en si sentía que lo conocía hacia años, como si siempre hubiera estado con el y que si se separaba o peleaba con Javier algo dentro de el se rompería.

—"Es una locura"—pensó Juan sacudiendo la cabeza—"¿Acaso me he enamorado de ese chavo?...No, no es posible"

Pero por mas que lo pensaba todo lo llevaba a lo mismo estaba, si bien no profundamente, enamorado de ese chileno que solo sonreía con el, que solo reía si el estaba presente y que se mostraba tal y como era junto a el. Le era tan extraño ese sentimiento, lo había vivido unas pocas veces y con chicas de mas o menos su misma edad pero jamás con un chico que además apenas conocía, pero ahí estaba esa emoción llamada "amor" emergiendo poco a poco.

Mientras que Sebastian solo pensaba en lo estupido que era, en como provoco que Javier tomara una decisión tan dramática, no lloraría, no podía permitirse flaquear y mucho menos ahora que el mexicano dudaba de el. Le era tan extraño, Juan fue directo con el, no podía dejar huella de que si tenia la culpa de lo que había hecho el chileno, ninguna que lo inculpara de nada.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, sabia que una vez que viniera Violeta tenía que darle su apoyo y todas las fuerzas para que no estuviera deprimida, el sabia la conexión que tenían los chilenos, eran mellizos después de todo. Pero su mente le traicionaba, le recordaba una y otra vez que si no fuera por el, Javier estaría bien, no hubiera acabado en el hospital de aquella forma.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, era obvio que Violeta tardaría en salir del hospital hasta que se quedara totalmente tranquila de que su hermano estaba bien. Cada minuto era prácticamente un recordatorio para el argentino del porque Javier estaba ahí, si bien su vida no peligraba estaba ahí, en una cama de hospital inconciente y con un dolor a nivel psicológico que ni siquiera quería imaginar Sebastian. Agachaba su mirada pidiendo una disculpa a dios, algo que jamás llegaría realmente a su alma pensaba el, miro el suelo en búsqueda de una respuesta, la necesitaba a gritos, algo que aliviara la culpa que lo carcomía desde dentro.

—"Solo quiero…que el me ame ¿Es mucho pedir?"—pensó el argentino viendo como Violeta llegaba a donde estaba el—"¿Si le pido disculpas el las aceptara?"

Sabia que el chileno jamás le perdonaría, no así como así, eso estaba claro, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona perdonaría a alguien que abuso de el? Vio como la chilena ya estaba prácticamente frente a el, observándolo con una mirada triste pero a la vez tranquila. Era claro que Javier estaba bien, pero eso no tranquilizaba a Violeta claro estaba, ya que su mirada la delataba de lo que sentía en ese momento. Sebastian solo atino a abrazarla, no podía dejarla sola menos en aquel momento en que su hermano estaba mal.

— ¿Cómo esta?

—Bien, pero aun así…no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo—sollozo Violeta tapándose la cara con ambas manos—Tonto Javier… ¿Acaso no puede dejar de hacer eso?

—Vos sabes que no…no lo dejara hasta que quizás le pase algo mucho mas grave—trato de explicarle a la chilena sin sonar frío—Vamos, tenemos que volver al instituto, no podemos quedarnos aquí

—Lo se, Seba…

Dicho esto ambos se fueron en dirección al automóvil del profesor, era mas que obvio que no podían perder más tiempo en ese lugar, si bien Violeta era la hermana de Javier tanto Sebastian como Juan debían asistir a clases ya que no eran nada del chileno. El viaje hasta el instituto se les hizo eterno a los tres, todos tenían sus pensamientos concentrados en una sola persona: Javier, el cual no daba signos de que despertaría luego, pero eso no quitaba de en medio que cada uno le dedicaba sus pensamientos de una u otra forma.

Juan solo pensaba en como se había llegado a enamorar de ese chico, en como deseaba protegerlo de cualquier persona que pudiera hacerle daño e incluso si era posible decirle lo que sentía. Sebastian por su parte enfocaba su pensamiento a la culpa que sentía, en como pediría disculpas a Javier cuando lo viera nuevamente a la cara y en como quizás reaccionaria en cuanto se las pidiera, era simplemente ridículo especular que el chileno siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Mientras que Violeta pensaba en como decirle a sus padres el estado de Javier, que si bien no era delicado preocuparía a su madre, poco y nada imagino la reacción de su padre sin regañar a Javier una vez despertara.

—"Papá lo regañara…solo hará que Javier lo vuelva a hacer"—pensaba para si misma la chilena mirando por la ventana del vehiculo—"Maldición… ¿Cómo lo hago para que papá no lo regañe?"

—Chicos…Vamos llegando—dijo el profesor Gabriel mientras observaba la corta distancia que quedaba entre ellos y el instituto—Faltaron a dos clases prácticamente, así que tienen que asistir a las siguientes

—Profesor, no me siento bien—se quejo Violeta agachando la mirada

—Pues es entendible, pero solo te quedan dos clases mas…falta a gimnasia si gustas—le recomendó el hombre sin quitar su mirada de enfrente—Es un poco mas "normal" que los alumnos se salten esa clase…en especial tu

—Que no me he saltado tantas—contesto la chilena desviando la mirada

— ¿A poco te saltas las clases?

—Seis veces en total—respondió el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué dices a eso Violeta?

—Umm...…que no me agrada gimnasia

—Pero vos siempre asistías a gimnasia rítmica cuando pequeña

—Ya llegamos, así que me largo a mi clase—se excuso la chilena al notar que estaban en la entrada del instituto para bajarse del automóvil y perderse de vista de los hombres.

No quería simplemente asistir a clases ya que justamente ese día casi todas le tocaban junto a su hermano, a excepción de gimnasia y biología (la clase que ambos detestaban y por ende terminaban conversando prácticamente toda la hora) Se miro un momento frente a un vidrio y noto como sus ojos aun estaban ligeramente rojos por haber estado llorando tanto tiempo en pos de haberse enterado de lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Sintió que lo mejor era ir al baño a lavarse e rostro, si entraba a clases no podía aparecer con tan deplorable rostro con las mejillas aun humedecidas por las lagrimas y los ojos enrojecidos.

Mientras que en el hospital Javier entre su inconciencia recordaba lo que lo habia llevado a hacer todo ese tipo de cosas, dañarse e incluso intoxicarse con medicamentos, en como poco a poco cada vez le tomaba mas rencor al seguir viviendo. Sus recuerdos eran difusos, pero no por ello los habia dejado olvidados, le recordaban el porque se dañaba, el porque simplemente detestaba su vida.

—Flashbacks—

Ahí estaba el con una apariencia de once o doce años, después de todo era el dia de su cumpleaños, coincidentemente era con las fiestas patrias de su pais, nada mas lejos que alegrarse lo ponia de un humor un poco irritado. Miro a su alrededor y los chicos que asistian a su casa eran los de siempre, hijos de empresarios, uno que otro compañero de curso y obviamente estaba Sebastian, pero poco y nada le importaba el estar ahí, no era alguien que socializaba mucho.

Sin decir nada se alejo del lugar, estaba claro que necesitaba respirar de ese ambiente recardado de niños y de largas charlas que sostenian las madres de estos en cuanto los veian jugar entre ellos. Con su tipica curiosidad decidio esconderse en una de las habitaciones de su casa, pero sin querer escucha voces desde lo que era el estudio de su padre. Sabia que estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la voz del padre de Sebastian, el cual tenia un ligero toque de satisfacción, aunque claro, a oidos de Javier nunca se escucho asi.

—Entonces…¿Javier sabe del trato?—pregunto el hombre argentino

—Pues no, no tiene porque saberlo—contesto el padre del nombrado—Ademas todo a su tiempo, dentro de un par de años nuestras empresas seran prácticamente una con el matrimonio de Sebastian y Javier

—Pero vos deberias darle a elegir a tu hijo—trato de explicarse el empresario que estaba delante de el mirandolo reprobatoriamente—Javier es un chico bastante frágil, vos lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Realmente no me interesa siéndote sincero, ambos sabemos que Javier no lograra nada—siguió hablando el hombre mirando por la ventana de su estudio—Espero mucho mas de Violeta, y ambos sabemos que Sebastian siente algo por mi hijo desde que eran pequeños—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—Ademas todo lo que le gusta esta planeado cuidadosamente para que sea del agrado de casi cualquier persona ¿No?

—Poesia, interes por la cultura europea y obviamente por la propia, una complexión delgada, del gusto de tanto chicos como chicas—agrego em empresario al notar la sonria que se asomaba por los labios del chileno—Un bonito chico que sea del agrado suficiente de cualquier postor…Tu hijo no es nada para ti al parecer

—Da gracias a dios que mi hijo sea asi—respondio seguro de si mismo aquel empresario de origen chileno—Hara lo suficientemente feliz a tu hijo

—"Esto es una broma…¿Acaso solo soy prácticamente nada para mi papá?"—agacho la mirada pero estaba decidido a seguir escuchando aunque ello le doliera

—Ademas es un buen trato ¿No?—prosiguió con su dialogo el padre de Javier—Ambas empresas forjan una alianza, tu hijo es feliz y ahí acaba…Y puede que una sorpresa te lleves al tener a mi hijo como esposo del tuyo

—No me puedo quejar, después de todo, la felicidad de mi hijo es la mia—respondio gustoso el argentino estrechando su mano con la del chileno en signo de que ahí ya estaba firmado un trato

Javier se sintio como un simple objeto que no le interesaba ni siquiera a su madre por lo visto, ya que si su padre habia hecho ese trato era mas que obvio que su madre sabia de todo ello y no fue capaz de siquiera hacer que su padre desistiera. Camino pesadamente por el pasillo, al parecer solo su hermana recibiria como siempre los privilegios de ser siquiera un poco feliz. Entro a la habitación que era de sus padres, sabia que ahí habria algo con lo que quizas podria hacer que lo que escucho eran mentira.

Busco en los cajones de su madre, seguro que algun somnifero debia tener guardado en esos lugares. Tomo entre sus manos un frasco que contenia pastillas, sin duda eran lo que buscaba, lo abrio con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba bastante apretada la tapa del frasco. Saco cerca de unas diez pastillas, sonrio vagamente, siempre penso que su vida habia sido feliz, que sus gustos eran cosa suya y no de algo controlado por su propio padre, que si alguien le gustaba no le importaria a nadie, que no decidirían cosas por el. Pero ya veia que no, de dos en dos tomo las pastillas, hasta que sintio que realmente no era suficiente, tomo el frasco y puso la orilla de este en sus labios y abrio la boca para prácticamente tragarse de una sola vez un puñado mas de somniferos.

Poco a poco se sumio en un sueño, un dolor en el estomago que olvido cuando sintio que finalmente sus parpados estaban cerrandose. Lo ultimo que vio fue a su hermana abrir la puerta con una sonrisa que cambio casi de inmediato al verlo.

—Fin Flashbacks—

Era verdad, su vida se destruyo en el momento en que se entero de que sus gustos, su futuro y todo en cuanto a el era manipulado por su padre. Pero no sacaba realmente nada de oponerse, por mas que trataba de acabar con su vida con mas fuerzas lo seguían evitando los de su alrededor. No queria que el trato que hizo su padre con el argentino llegara, simplemente no podia aceptar atar su destino junto a una persona que el no queria.

"Pero todo es inútil" le susurro una voz en su interior sabiendo que nada podria hacer en contra de lo que ya habia tratado su padre. Y nada podria hacer si seguia estando vivo, porque estaba seguro que la proxima vez ya se podrian despedir de que lo encontrarian vivo.


	8. Volver parte III

Cap. 8: "Volver" parte III

Ahí estaba, a cada susurro en su oido se sentia con mas y mas ira en contra de la persona que le hablaba. Miro los orbes azules que se posaban en el cada vez que el estadounidense se apartaba un poco de el para después sentir una mejilla arder por un golpe propinado por el rubio. Aguantaria cada tortura, cada golpe y cada amenaza porque sabia que eso no se iba a quedar asi como asi, no, el gringo que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con notoria lujuria y dejaba marcas a su paso se las pagaria.

Alfred lo tomo del pelo y lamio lascivamente el cuello del mexicano, realmente el cuerpo de ese chico lo tenia loco, su aroma lo embriagaba cada vez que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y sus gemidos eran musica que lo excitaba cada vez que lo oía. Miro como el mexicano le observaba con rabia en los ojos, y claro, no le sorprendia, el haria lo mismo si alguien abusara de el, aunque dudaba que llegaria a pasar.

—John…you sholud change that face—le dijo mientras bajaba los pantalones del chico y lo dejaba desnudo en la parte inferior—Right?

Juan sabia lo que pasaria a continuación, basto con un "Volteate" para que simplemente lo hiciera y sintiera como salvajemente el estadounidense entrara en el, era realmente asqueroso y doloroso. Notaba como nuevamente algo entre sus piernas se escurria, no faltaba ver el liquido para que supiera que era sangre, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun asi el dolor que sentia cada vez que Alfred entraba en el le era insoportable. Ahogo un grito de dolor en la almohada al notar como el rubio lo embestia una y otra vez, sin perder tiempo Alfred comenzo a pellizcar los pezones del mexicano sacandole un agudo gemido que callo con un forzado y salvaje beso.

Claro que el chico lo deshizo casi de inmediato al morder el labio inferior del estadounidense haciendolo sangrar, con lo cual se gano una cachetada en pleno rostro.

—Bastard…—le susurro al oido el rubio mientras le tiraba el cabello aun embistiendolo— You know what happen now right?

Dicho lo ultimo salio de dentro del mexicano y busco debajo de la cama lo que parecian ser unas bolas chinas hechas con algunas pelotas de golf. Miro deseoso nuevamente el trasero de Juan y se acerco a este para introducir una a una las pelotas dentro del ano del menor, este solo se aferraba mas y mas a las sabanas, trataba de ahogar cada gemido de dolor que mandaba al sentir que cada una de esas esferas lo lastimaba mas y mas a medida que entraban mas profundo, pero lo que jamas espero era que sumado a eso Alfred le introducia una y otra vez sus dedos, incluso ya sentia como tres digitos entraban y salian libremente y un cuarto se habia sumado.

—Ah…d-dejame…—pidio Juan al notar como su entrada se desgarraba ante aquel acto—M-me…las p-pagaras…m-maldito gringo…

Antes de seguir hablando sintio como nuevamente entrada en el estadounidense haciendo que cada vez se dilatara aun mas, sintiendo como la sangre le recorria parte de sus piernas manchando las sabanas de la cama. Finalmente no aguanto mas y se corrio, sintiendo un golpe en las costillas, era obvio que a Alfred le molestaba cuando terminaba primero que el, pero ya no podia mas, simplemente se habia corrido y ahora poco a poco el cansancio se apoderaba de el, absorviendo su mente y llevandolo lejos.

Lo unico que alcanzo a ver fue como Alfred ya habia alcanzado el orgasmo con un gemido bastante ronco y profundo. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, adolorido y maltratado después de aquello, no lloro ni tampoco maldijo, no le quedan fuerza para nada, simplemente quedo boca abajo con un profundo sueño que no queria que acabara para no volver a verle la cara a aquel estadounidense.

Javier (que se encontraba aun en el hospital) descansaba tranquilamente, hacia ya dos dias que habia llegado y recien habia recuperado la conciencia, sentia que algo oprimia su pecho, como si hubiera pasado algo malo. Pero claro estaba que nada peor podia pasar que seguir vivo para el en gran parte, después de todo no podria librarse de los malditos tratos de su padre, y ahora que lo pensaba milagrosamente no lo habia llamado para regañarle por lo que habia hecho, seguramente Violeta tenia que ver en eso.

Miro sus muñecas envueltas en un vendaje recien cambiado, era obvio que ahí tendrian cuidado de no dejarle nada con que auto dañarse, pero ya poco le importaba. A su mente vino de golpe todo lo que le habia hecho Sebastian antes de que se cortara las muñecas en el baño, su cuerpo temblo ante los recuerdos, no era para menos, lo hacia sentir asqueado aun y las ansias de llorar volvían a el. Se tapo con las frazadas de la cama donde estaba y comenzo a sollozar lentamente, aun sentia las manos del argentino recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando entraba en el y las infinitas veces que lo besaba a la fuerza.

Detestaba el hecho de que jamas podria siquiera disfrutar de amar a alguien, sentir una emocion tan bella tal cual relataban los poemas de los cuales gustaba le seria imposible, por una parte si es que llegaba a llevarse a cabo el trato realizado por su padre ya sabria como era estar con el argentino, algo que no llegaba a tranquilizarlo del todo pero no podia hacer nada mas. Miro por la ventana que daba a la habitación, el cielo estaba despejado y muy azul, se notaba que por lo menos la ciudad donde estaban era fuera de contaminantes, lo cual obviamente agradecia, poco y nada le gustaba ver el contaminado cielo de Santiago de Chile, la ciudad donde realmente vivia, suspiro y seco las pocas lagrimas que recorrian su rostro.

—"Solo me gustaria vivir lejos de los tratos de papá…"—penso Javier acostandose nuevamente sin dejar de ver el cielo que podia apreciar desde la ventana.

Por un fugaz momento paso por su mente un solo nombre "Juan", ese chico mexicano que prácticamente era su amigo, no tardo en sonrojarse a recordar cuando por una equivocación habian puesto la mano de uno sobre la del otro. Ese pequeño contacto hizo que se sonrojara, tambien en clases de gimnasia varias veces se habian visto en ropa interior con lo cual no dudaba en voltear la mirada y tratar de distraerse al ver el cuerpo del mexicano que claramente era mucho mas ejercitado que el de él. Despues recordo cuando lo conocio, cuando se cayo encima suyo y sus rostro quedaron incómodamente cerca y trataron de remediar de inmediato aquello parandose rapidamente.

Pero algo le indicaba que ese chico de origen mexicano le estaba haciendo sentir algo calido, un sentimiento que ni siquiera el mismo esperaba sentir en ese preciso momento. Simplemente sacudio la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, no tenia nada mejor que hacer en ese lugar después de todo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del mexicano, este despertaba pesadamente, sus brazos, sus piernas y casi todo su cuerpo en si le dolian. Con pequeños quejidos de dolor se fue sentando en la cama desordenada y con pequeñas manchas, algunas de su propio sudor, otras de semen y algunas de sangre. Era verdad, hacia casi nada que Alfred habia estado con el, incluso dudaba de estar solo por eso mismo dijo el nombre del estadounidense para saber si se encontraba ahí, pero nada, nadie le contesto por lo que entendio que si estaba solo.

Miro su cuerpo unos minutos frente a un espejo, estaba con moretones en algunas partes, un liquido de color blanco con un poco de rojo estaba pegado entre sus piernas y un dolor se le ganaba en su entrada. Con una mano se apoyo en el espejo al sentir una punzada de dolor que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan un momento, le dolia su trasero, ahí estaba aun la dolorosa experiencia de hacia un momento. Camino pesadamente hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha, realmente queria sacarse esa sensación que le habia dejado en su cuerpo Alfred, tomo una toalla y se dirigio a la ducha donde abrio la llave del agua fria, no queria agua caliente, sentia que eso no haria que se fuera la sensación.

Al sentir como el agua mojaba su cuerpo solo pensaba en como se las pagaria ese maldito gringo, en como haria sufrir una y otra vez al rubio, tendria entre sus manos el cuello de ese maldito y lo haria que le pidiera perdon de rodillas en cuanto a lo que le hizo, solo eso lo matenia firme y sin ninguna huella de los abusos, el que algun dia podria torturar al estadounidense por todo lo que le hacia cada semana.

—"Esto me lo pagaras…algun dia lo haras maldito hijo de puta"—pensaba Juan mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en la pared de la ducha y dejaba el agua correr en su cuerpo—"Cuando tenga tu maldito cuello entre mis manos desearas haber muerto…estar lejos de aquí poco te salvara el maldito culo bastardo…"

Sus sentimientos eran de odio en contra de Alfred, odiaba a ese estadounidense, si no se resistia en el momento en que el rubio tomaba su cuerpo por la fuerza era porque no podia hacer nada, estaba de manos atadas de momento al saber que Alfred amenazaba con "Hacer pedazos" la amistad que habia logrado con Javier, mas que mal, el gringo sabia como chantajearlo, aunque solo de momento, pronto se desharia del chantaje.

Noto como la bandita que solia llevar se caia dejando al decubierto una dolorosa cicatriz, era verdad, con el agua siempre se le caeria y por lo mismo la cambiaba diariamente. En su nariza habia una marca que tenia el mismo tamaño de lo que la cubria, se la habia hecho en una pelea que tuvo a los doce,una fractura de nariz que por suerta jamas modifico su nariz, solo una cicatriz hecha con algun objeto afilado que ni recordaba. Si ocupaba la bandita era para disimular la cicatriz, no le gustaba y le desagradaba siquiera versela en el espejo, se hecho el cabello para atrás y salio de la ducha, se seco el rostro y un poco el cabello para después cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la toalla.

Al salir del baño reviso su comoda en busca de ropa, aunque claro se percato de la hora y noto que tenia practica de baloncesto en solo diez minutos. Tenia que ponerse simplemente ropa deportiva, tomo un par de boxer y los pantalones cortos que usaba para las practicas, se puso la ropa de abajo lo mas rapido posible, una sudadera cualquiera serviria para ese dia de practica, solo queria distraer su mente un momento y pensar que haria cuando por fin el estadounidense ya no pudiera chantajearlo mas.

Violeta mientras tanto pedia permiso en la direccion para ir a visitar a su hermano en el hospital, no podia estar tranquila sin saber si habia despertado o no Javier, aunque claro primero estaba lo primero, pedir un permiso especial que la dejara salir del instituto para ir a verlo ya que no era fin de semana ni feriado. Hablo un largo rato con la secretaria para ver si es que la dejaba pasar, se notaba que era de origen griego, después de todo se le notaba en el acento que tenia al hablar en español y ella, como toda gran bilingüe que suponia ser, notaba de lejos cuando las personas eran de ciertas nacionalidades.

Aunque claro que no reconoceria que tambien fue por el nombre que tenia la secretaria, pero fuera de eso consiguió que el director le concediera el permiso que solicitaba para ir a ver a Javier al hospital con la condicion que solo tenia un minimo de tres horas para ir, visitarlo y volver si no estaria con un castigo de una semana debido a que si le pasara algo mientras estaba fuera del instituto seria culpa plenamente del establecimiento. Violeta no dudo en darle las gracias, no perdio mas tiempo y se fue al gran porton donde quedaba la salida del colegio, sabia como llegar ya que habia investigado en Internet donde y como se llegaba al hospital en el que se encontraba Javier.

Respiro hondo y se encamino al lugar que tenia en mente, aunque claro, de cierta forma tenia un poco de temor al ser una ciudad en la que poco conocia mas que el centro comercial donde cada fin de semana iba con sus amigas del instituto. Claro que se tranquilizo al ver que pasaba un autobús que supuestamente se dirigia al hospital, cancelo su pasaje y se sento en los primeros asientos esperando llegar a su destino.

En el instituto se podia ver a Sebastian hablando con un chico que se notaba era mas bajo que el, pero tenia una sonrisa en los labios y escuchaba tranquilamente al argentino. Su nombre era Nicolas, hacia bastante tiempo que ya conocia al castaño frente a el, es mas, una amistad ya se daba entre ellos, una simple amistad que apreciaba realmente. Despues de todo nada mas podria surgir entre ellos, sabia que el argentino sentia algo por un chico que conocia desde pequeño, para su mala suerte incluso compartian habitación.

—Vos siempre me escuchas, debo tenerte harto con todo lo que hablo—comento Sebastian mientras sonreia

—No, en verdad me agrada escucharte—contesto el chico de nacionalidad peruana esbozando una sonrisa—No entiendo como ese chico aun no se fija en ti

—Ya ves, es re-lindo pero doy por seguro que jamas se fijara en mi—suspiro el argentino poniendo por casualidad la mano en la rodilla de Nicolas—Perdon, no quise hacer eso

—Fue casualidad simplemente—rio el peruano al ver como el argentino se disculpaba— Simple y mera casualidad

Sin embargo Nicolas estaba un poco sonrojado, ante la accion del argentino, lo miro por unos segundos y sonrio para levantarse con la excusa de que las piernas se le estaban durmiendo tanto estar sentado. Se volteo un poco y golpeo un poco sus mejillas, para nuevamente mirar a Sebastian y comenzar a conversar, sabia que jamas le corresponderia el argetino pero no perderia la esperanza ya que estaba seguro que algun dia Sebastian entenderia que el chileno no le correspondia y jamas lo haria.

Este en cambio solo pensaba en como seria si Javier fuera como ese chico que tenia delante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero pero tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Se levanto de su asiento y se le acerco al chico haciendo que este retrocediera inconcientemente, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando noto que Sebastian sonreia y acariciaba una de sus mejillas, Nicolas prácticamente en un impulso termino besandolo, claro que solo superficialmente.

—P-perdon—se disculpo el peruano separandose y cubriendose la boca para luego prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar.

Sebastian solo llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, aunque fue un beso rapido, casi fugaz, lo saco de lugar, incluso trastoco ese sentimiento calido que siempre habia sentido por Javier. El color subio a sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreir ante el impulsivo acto que cometio Nicolas, ese peruano tenia unos labios que dudosamente olvidaria, y algo se instauro entre sus sentimientos sin querer.


	9. Volver parte IV

Cap. 9: "Volver" parte IV

Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de su salon con una incomoda sensación de estar en un lugar que no deberia. Miro por un momento las vendas que cubrian sus muñecas y el como dolia aun el moverlas, sin duda el dia mas largo de su vida habia comenzado. Volver al instituto seria un pequeño gran suplicio para Javier, lo primero seria verle la cara a sus compañeros que obviamente sabian que le habia pasado, lo otro era volver a la habitación que compartia con el argentino y resignarse a que continuara abusando de el cada dia de su estancia en el instituto.

Lo unico que le alegraba era el poder volver a ver a Juan, ese mexicano lo hacia olvidar sus malditos y estupidos problemas cuando estaba junto a el, solo bastaba estar unos minutos con el y su mundo se ponia de cabeza. Si, se habia dado cuenta que el chico de cabellos cafes y una eterna sonrisa para con el "lo traia como aweonao", al parecer el estar en el hospital lo habia hecho pensar en muchas cosas que jamas penso sentir realmente para con alguien.

Abrio la puerta del salon y miro al profesor, el cual obviamente le permitio pasar aunque le advirtió que tenia que ponerse al dia rapidamente ya que la siguiente clase les tocaba un examen. Si bien presto atención a las palabras del profesor, su mirada busco al mexicano, era verdad, ese dia y esa clase les tocaba juntos y tan solo bastaron unos segundos para encontrar esos ojos cafes que lo miraban junto a una sonrisa. Se sonrojo un poco y tomo asiento cerca del mexicano, este solo le paso una nota y siguió prestando atención a la clase.

Javier no tardo en leer la pequeña nota de Juan.

"Que bueno que hayas vuelto,

Era realmente aburrido estar aquí en estos dos dias y medio

Ya sabes, sin conversar con nadie…ok, eso no, conversaba con Luis (El capitan de baloncesto, tu sabes) Alexander (este chico me convidaba cigarrillos, realmente me cayo bien aunque igual tenemos diferencias) y varias personas mas que conozco.

Pero el caso es que te…extrañe un poco, hijole, mejor ponemos atención a las clases que si no después nos regañan.

Atte. Juan

PD: después de esta clase nos juntaremos en el lugar de siempre"

Lo miro disimuladamente y sonrio, suerte que la clase acababa en media hora ya que el hablar con el mexicano lo carcomia por dentro. Suspiro varias veces, llamando obviamente la atención del profesor y mucho mas al notar que no ponia atención a su clase hasta que finalmente le llamo la atención.

—Si el señor Gonzales puede suspirar como una quinceañera podria resolver a cuanto equivale X y si es mayor, menor o igual a veinte—le regaño el profesor haciendo que las mejillas de Javier se pusieran mas rojas que la corbata que llevaba el profesor— ¿Puede hacerlo?

—Eh…n-no…—contesto Javier desviando la mirada y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza

—Pues entonces preste atención a la clase

—¡Profe! Dejelo tranquilo ¿No ve que suspira porque anda enamorado?—esa voz inconfundible era de su no tan querida hermana—Seguro que hay una cabra que le gusta

—¡¿Por qué no te callai' Violeta?!—le grito Javier levantandose de su puesto aun mas rojo que antes

—Yo igual me alegro de verte hermanito—le contesto Violeta con una sonrisa burlona

—Basta…ambos tendran una gran anotacion en su hoja de vida si siguen discutiendo—les interrumpio el profesor al ver como los demas alumnos hacian esfuerzos por no reir al ver a ambos mellizos discutir

—Esta bien profesor…—contestaron casi al mismo tiempo para tomar asiento

Despues de aquello la clase continuo tranquila hasta el termino de esta, estaba claro que el primero en salir fue Juan, este tenia pensado en decirle ese mismo dia lo que sentia, aunque eso hiciera que quizas Javier no lo quisiera ver mas o le dejara en claro que solo serian amigos y nada mas. Se fue prácticamente corriendo del salon para ir a la banca donde se sentaban a diario y conversaban en cada recreo que tenian.

—"Bien, pues aquí estas Juan…se bien macho y dile lo que sientes"—se decia a si mismo mientras camina de un lado para otro esperando a que Javier llegara—"Hijole, los nervios me van a matar y solo han pasado cinco minutos"

De pronto vio como el chileno llegaba prácticamente corriendo con el sueter amarrado a la cintura dejando ver los vendajes de sus muñecas. Aunque claro, lo ultimo poco y nada le importo, verlo de nuevo lo alegraba y simplemente observaba las mejillas sonrojadas del chileno al haber corrido hasta ahí.

—Perdon Juan…—trataba de tranquilizar su respiración Javier mientras lo miraba—Es que la Violeta me detuvo un rato pa' saludarme y decirme que no volviera a hacer weas

—No importa, te entiendo—sonrio amable Juan mientras tomaba asiento en la banca—Javier, sientate, seguro corriste un buen trecho…el salon esta lejos de aqui

—Eh…Si, uff….—ahora por lo menos su corazon ya no latia fuertemente como cuando llego—Ya po'…Aquí estoy ¿Qué queriai' hablar?

—Ah, sobre eso…—buscaba las palabras correctas de decirle que le gustaba—Pues de un tiempo a esta parte…Somos amigos y todo eso, aprecio mucho tu amistad y me encanta conversar contigo—solo miraba el rostro confundido del chileno, mientras seguia hablando—Pero hace unas semanas…t-tu…tu me lates un monton

—¿Eh?—no sabia mucho que decir Javier, solo lo miro como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma

—Eso, que me lates un monton—dijo nuevamente el mexicano acercando su rostro al del chileno—¿Sabes algo? Te ves bien lindo cuando estas sonrojado

—"Le gusto…o sea que si le gusto…"—era lo unico que podia pensar Javier al sentir prácticamente la respiración del mexicano al estar tan cerca—Tu…Tambien me gustas…

No pudo seguir hablando al ser besado ligeramente en los labios por el mexicano, era algo superficial, un beso que solo decia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el otro y que les quitaba el temor de sentir el rechazo del otro en caso de haberse declarado antes o después. Aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que de lejos alguien los habia visto, y claro, no era otro que Sebastian el cual al ver aquello su mirada ensombreció casi de inmediato y se fue del lugar negandose a aceptar lo que habia visto.

—Pero Juan…No podemos…simplemente no podemos—trato de explicarse el chileno apartandose un poco del mexicano—Yo…no puedo

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estarias con alguien que…?—no queria decirle, no podia simplemente soltar lo que estaba viviendo— ¿Qué cada vez que se levanta piensa que estaria mejor muerto?—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, seguramente eso no lo haria desistir a Juan pero no podia dejar a medias la pregunta anteriormente hecha

—Si, una y mil veces porque lo haria entender que lo amo—le tomo la mano y lo atrajo para si—y de paso haria que se sintiera la persona mas importante del mundo

Dicho eso Juan lo volvio a besar aunque esta ves fue mucho mas exigente, un beso que comenzo siendo superficial hasta que mordio suavemente el labio inferior del menor haciendo que este abriera la boca para colar su lengua y comenzar una lucha para ver quien era el que dominaba en aquel beso. Javier solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, ser besado por el mexicano era sublime, lo hacia querer que el tiempo se detuviera y no avanzara mas, que no llegara jamas el momento en que tuviera que volver a su habitación y por ende a su realidad.

Poco a poco se separaron y vieron a los ojos, estaban enamorados, eso no podian negarlo pero tambien sabian que la situación de cada uno no era la mejor para ser pareja, Juan tenia que soportar a Alfred y Javier a Sebastian. Claro que ambos ignoraban la situación del otro pero aun asi anhelaban estar juntos, entrelazaron sus manos un momento y suspiraron, seria complicado siquiera pensar estar juntos.

—T-tenemos que ir a clases…—susrro Javier mirandolo a los ojos

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces que?

—¿Qué somos ahora?—pregunto Juan viendo al chileno directo a los ojos haciendo que este tratara de desviar la mirada

—No le pongamos nombre porfa…es lo menos que necesitamos—insistio el chico levantandose de su asiento—Pero…No dudes que te quiero

—Lo mismo va para ti—sonrio Juan abrazandolo y atrayendolo para si—Ahora vamos a clases, pero dudo que pueda concentrarme…¡Despues de ese beso!

Dicho lo ultimo Javier rio un poco, le causaba risa el como era de expresivo el mexicano, deposito un pequeño beso en su frente y deshizo el abrazo. Ya era hora de ir a clases de Artes y no queria llegar tarde, lo cual se lo expreso casi de inmediato a Juan tratando de que este no lo retuviera mas tiempo, finalmente e mexicano entendio y lo beso superficialmente en los labios y se separaron para ir a sus clases.

En un salon de clases, mas precisamente donde le tocaba a Sebastian, este pensaba en la escena que habia visto, era algo que prácticamente le hizo ver que podia perder de un momento a otro al chileno. Pero no lo permitiria, ese mexicano no se quedaria con Javier, no podia hacerlo, seria de el y de nadie mas, ya encontraria como hacer que el chileno se quedara junto a el y terminara amandolo.

Su atención estaba dirigida plenamente a lo que tenia que hacer para evitar que el mexicano se quedara con Javier, una y otra vez le dio vueltas al asunto para llegar a una sola persona…

—"Alfred…ese chico estadounidense puede ayudar"—se dijo a si mismo al acordarse de que el rubio era compañero de habitación de Juan—"He visto como mira a Juan…seguro que me ayudara para evitar que el y Javi siquiera piensen estar juntos"

Aunque claro, ninguno de los involucrados sabian lo que se venian para ellos, nadie imaginaba el como el futuro de cada uno se veria modificado de una forma que seria irreversible. Pero aun con eso, los planes que cada uno tenia seguirían en pie hasta que todo explotara por si mismo.

Pues esto es todo lo que llevo por ahora...Espero que les agrade este fic, que a cada momento tiene una trama mucho mas complicada y sinuosa :3


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: "Temores" parte I

Un hombre de cabello café oscuro encendía un cigarrillo y se preparaba para marcar un número telefónico. Sabia que tenia que llamar, conseguir la información necesaria, saber como iba todo y colgar, aunque claro, no esperaba que la llamada durara menos de diez minutos, era un mínimo establecido tácitamente entre el y su "colaborador".

— ¿Alo?—dijo al sentir que le contestaban el teléfono

—Bonjour—saludo el sujeto del otro lado del teléfono—Supuse que llamaría, aunque fue demasiado pronto—se quejo mostrando el acento francés que tenia al hablar

—Solo quería preguntar por "ellos"—contesto con un tono serio y algo arrogante

—Pues…Están bien…aunque al parecer ya llevaron a cabo todo lo que usted suponía

—Eso me sorprende, pensé que tardaría un poco mas—realmente le había sorprendido que su plan ya estaba casi completo—"Eso" ya esta hecho ¿Verdad?

—No lo se, en un par de semanas creo que se sabría con exactitud—respondió seguro de si mismo el sujeto haciendo ahínco a las ultimas palabras

—Apenas sepas contactas conmigo…ahora te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer—termino de decir el hombre colgando al instante.

Todo iba viento en popa, nada se opondría a sus planes si todo salía dentro de lo que cabria esperar, ahora solo tenia que sentarse a ver como cada pieza caía en su lugar. Apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero que se encontraba a su izquierda y miro por la ventana con un solo pensamiento…"Todos mis planes se harán realidad…quieran o no"

De vuelta en el instituto la clase de biología había comenzado y claro, la mayoría tenia un gesto de asco al tener frente suyo un hígado de pollo molido y otro entero, maldecían su suerte al tener un profesor de origen dañes que casi siempre le encantaba hacer experimentos con órganos de algún animal y esperar resultados. Ese día no era diferente, les había pedido que trajeran agua oxigenada y dos hígados de pollo por cada pareja, las cuales habían sido formadas por el mismo profesor tratando de que no terminaran haciendo estupideces en vez de concentrarse en el experimento.

Javier y Violeta miraban aun con repulsión en hígado de pollo molido que tenían enfrente de ellos puesto en una pequeña fuente metálica. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a verter en agua oxigenada encima de esa cosa molida, realmente les desagradaba ese experimento.

— ¿Puedo vomitar?—le pregunto la chilena a su hermano

—No se weón…pero no lo hagai' encima mió—contesto Javier echando un poco de hígado molido en un tubo de ensayo—Ya weón…filo, hay que hacerlo

—Pero es tan asqueroso—insistió Violeta viendo como su hermano abría la tapa del liquido que tenían que verter

—Ya, a la una…a las dos…y a las tres—termino de decir Javier para echar el liquido dentro del tubo de ensayo del hígado molido

Empezó a salir espuma rápidamente con lo cual la cara de asco de parte de Violeta no se hizo esperar, pero lo que realmente sorprendió fue que Javier no tardo en vomitar casi todo lo que había comido en la mañana. Era claro que no le había venido nada bien al chileno el ver como la espuma mezclada con el hígado salían del tubo de ensayo, aunque claro, ni Violeta espera que su hermano reaccionara así ante aquello.

El profesor no tardo en acercarse y ver que le había pasado al chileno, y claro, la mayor parte de los alumnos no tardaron en dejar lo que estaban haciendo y ver que pasaba. Javier trataba de no seguir con arcadas, pero simplemente el haber visto el estupido resultado del experimento le revolvió el estomago, sentía como su hermana le sobaba la espalda y le preguntaba si ya se le había pasado con lo que solo le contestaba moviendo un brazo indicándole que un poco.

Finalmente se le paso y se enderezo, no le había hecho nada bien el haber vomitado casi todo lo que tenia en el estomago. Miro a su hermana, al profesor y se desvaneció en el acto, no sabia el porque ni el como pero se sentía mal, simplemente alcanzo a sentir como su hermana lo llamaba al ver que se había desvanecido.

Violeta prácticamente lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llamarlo, jamás había pasado algo como eso con Javier, nunca se había desmayado, con lo cual su preocupación había aumentado considerablemente al ver que no respondía a sus llamados. El profesor en cambio se lo quito de los brazos y lo llevo a la enfermería del instituto bajo las curiosas miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase y la preocupada mirada de Violeta, la cual inmediatamente se fue junto a el.

Los minutos siguientes fueron tranquilos, después de todo Javier despertó a los cinco minutos de haber llegado a la enfermería. Era mucho mas que obvio que le preguntaron si había comido bien ese día, si había dormido lo suficiente y le hicieron un cambio de vendajes en ambas muñecas ya que ese día justamente debían hacerlo. El chileno solo suspiro y se mantuvo recostado en la camilla, detestaba estar en una enfermería o lo que sea que tuviera un olor a alcohol y desinfectante.

—Javier, me preocupe caleta al ver que te desmayaste—le dijo su hermana abrazándolo

—No fue nada Violeta, un simple desmayo nomás—contesto el aludido separándose de su hermana desviando la mirada

—Pero igual po'…nunca te habiai' desmayado

—Meh…No dormí bien y el haber vomita'o todo lo que comí en la mañana no ayudo mucho—trato de explicarse Javier restándole importancia al asunto—Tu sabi' po'…Además no me encuentro en lo mejor de mi salud

—Si lo se oh…pero igual, me preocupaste—le volvió a decir Violeta abrazándolo—Si a pesar de que peleamos… igual te quiero hermanito

—Si lo weón—sonrió Javier correspondiendo el abrazo— ¡Pero que esto quede entre nosotros no mas! No quiero que cachen que somos unidos

Ambos sonrieron nuevamente y siguieron abrazados, casi nunca hacían algo así desde los doce años. Después de todo Javier se comportaba de manera fría con su familia, pero Violeta ignoraba el porque de su comportamiento, tampoco quiso saberlo, pensó que simplemente era porque eran hermanos y era normal que se trataran así entre ellos. Pero claro, ella no entendía que todo ellos tenia un tras fondo muy delicado, algo que hacia que Javier se sintiera aun mas alejado de ella y un odio por su padre aumentaba.

Javier solo centraba su atención en el calido abrazo que recibía de su hermana, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía un abrazo así, después de unos minutos rompió el abrazo suavemente. Noto como la enfermera llegaba y los miraba pacientemente, esta se acerco y le pidió a Violeta que saliera unos minutos, necesitaba conversar con Javier y para eso necesitaba estar a solas con el muchacho. La chilena accedió sin mas, se despidió de su hermano y partió nuevamente a clases.

—Javier…Necesito que me respondas algo—le pidió la enfermera mirando al aludido seriamente— ¿Hay algo que ocultas a los profesores?

— ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?—eso lo había confundido ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer delante suyo le preguntara algo así?

—No se si aun no comprendes del todo que soy enfermera—empezó a hablar la mujer—Por supuesto que antes de eso soy una doctora que prefirió un trabajo tranquilo en un instituto de prestigio—levanto una mano tratando de evitar que Javier hablara—No soy estupida Javier, puede que los profesores no se den cuenta ni nada de eso…pero las marcas que están en tu cuerpo no son de caídas, ni de golpes

—No se de que me esta hablado—se hacia el desentendido, al parecer la enfermera si se había dado cuenta de las marcas que aun tenia desde que Sebastián había abusado la ultima vez de el

— ¿Es el chico de tu habitación? ¿Acaso algún alumno te obligo y por eso no quieres decir nada?—pregunto segura de si misma la mujer sin quitarle la mirada de encima

—Ninguna de las dos, son golpes…cuando hago gimnasia suelo pasar a golpearme fácilmente—siguió insistiendo el chico frunciendo el ceño— ¿Además porque se interesa en mi vida sexual?—bufo molesto, no le gustaba que ningún adulto metomentodo opinara sobre su vida, ya tenia suficiente con que su padre lo haya manipulado todos estos años

—Como tu quieras…Pero ten en cuenta esto—hablo pausadamente la enfermera levantándose—Si quieres contarme…yo no se lo diré a nadie, pero no es bueno que lo guardes tanto tiempo—termino de decir para irse del lugar y dejar al chico a solas

Era verdad, no podía guardarlo durante tanto tiempo, ahí estaba el porque se había hecho daño, por una desesperada llamada de atención pero no podía decirlo sin que tomaran demasiadas represalias con el argentino, al fin y al cabo en un par de años ambos iban a estar…Casados, un compromiso lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie pudiera apartarlos, pero el no quería, simplemente no quería estar con él el resto de su vida.

Miro a su alrededor y justamente no había nada como siempre, nada que pudiera hacer posible el escapar de su maldito destino, ya estaba ahí, la maldita realidad que no quería que llegara jamás, pero cada día se acercaba. Agacho la mirada y se dirigió a la salida, el solo saber que algún día tendría que compartir su vida con Sebastián lo desganaba, pero necesitaba ver la sonrisa de Juan, una sonrisa que lo reconfortaba y hacia que todo lo que vivía a diario se esfumara.

Camino por los pasillos respirando tranquilamente, él sabia donde se encontraba el mexicano, sabia que no se molestaría si lo iba a buscar y le pedía que lo abrazara un momento. A paso lento se dirigió al gimnasio, casi toda la semana tenia alguna actividad ahí Juan, así que le era fácil saber si estaba ahí, entro calladamente y miro a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo al ver como el chico de cabellos cafés a quien tanto buscaba bebía un poco de agua y se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

—"Juan…Vamos, date cuenta que estoy aquí"—pedía interiormente Javier mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared

— ¡Javier!—era obvio que notaria su presencia casi de inmediato, que digamos estaba en un lugar muy a la vista y Luís, el capitán de baloncesto, le había avisado de su llegada—Hijole ¿Te escapaste de clases?

—No, estaba en la enfermería—se explico rápidamente Javier al notar la cara de reprobación de Juan, la que cambio a una de sorpresa y preocupación cuando le dijo lo ultimo—Me desmaye y me llevaron para allá, pero filo, no me paso nada, así que nada de insistir en conversar del temita

—Esta bien, esta bien—contesto el mexicano abrazándolo y besándolo en la frente—Pareces limón, de un momento a otro de pones acido

— ¡Ey! No me webi' ¿Esta bien?—alego el chileno haciendo una mueca de enojo que resulto bastante tierna a los ojos de Juan

El mexicano solo sonrió y volvió a besar a Javier, le encantaba tenerlo para si, estar con el y sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos. Poder abrazarlo y besarlo aunque sea en lugares específicos del instituto como el gimnasio en aquel momento, pero eso no quitaba el quererlo cada día mas, porque si bien antes le gustaba su rostro esbozando una sonrisa ahora podía apreciarlo sonrojado, haciendo un pequeño berrinche y susurrándole un simple "Te amo", porque ni aunque Alfred abusara de el una y otra vez no haría cambiar lo que sentía para con el chileno jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11: "Temores" parte II

Un timbre…dos…tres, sabia quien era y por eso lo hizo esperar, era obvio que le traía noticias, quizás buenas, quizás malas, pero noticias al fin y al cabo. Se sentó tranquilamente, tomo el teléfono en sus manos y escucho la voz al otro lado, los saludos, las cordialidades hacia su persona, ahora entendía de un tiempo a esta parte el porque "El" odiaba todo eso pero tampoco iba a negar que le gustaba el poder.

Era por eso que ese sujeto trabajaba para el, para que sus planes no se arruinaran y pudiera continuar con el poder que ejercía, sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando el hombre termino de explicarle la situación. Al parecer todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, puede que un poco adelantado pero ya tenia resultados deseados, ese niñato estupido no iba a interponerse en su camino simplemente por lo que hacia. Sabia cada cosa que hacia, cada paso que daba y el siempre estaba por delante, guiándolo a su plan secretamente, haciendo que inconcientemente fuera paso a paso hacia sus planes.

— ¿Entonces esta…?—pregunto prácticamente en código el hombre

—Si, dos días atrás lo confirme sin que se diera cuenta—aseguro la voz del otro lado denotando su acento francés— ¿Cuándo fue que el…?

—Antes de lo que tú piensas—fue todo lo que respondió el hombre con un tono serio y que exigía no seguir hablando del tema—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que adiós

—Adiós Señor—se despidió la voz anónima respetuosa

Si, ahora todo iba bien y nadie tendría la opción de parar el plan que ya estaba avanzando solo. Sonrió de medio lado y suspiro tranquilamente, ahora todo iba perfectamente bien, nada podría pararlo.

En el instituto, mejor dicho en una habitación donde nadie sabia lo que realmente pasaba al interior, pero se alcanzaban escuchar voces ligeramente alzadas o esa sensación daba. Javier solo tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas que no podía derramar aun, simplemente no podía, frente a el estaba un argentino que en su mirada se lograba observar claramente la rabia, la tristeza y la obsesión que tenia por el.

— ¡Vos no podes estar con el!—le gritaba una y otra vez mientras lo sostenía de los hombros— ¡El no te ama como yo lo hago!

— ¡Déjame! ¡El puede estar conmigo!—alegaba el menor tratando de hacer que lo soltara— ¡Además ¿Qué mierda te importa el que este con el?!

— ¡Lo suficiente! ¡¿Acaso ya te has revolcado con el?!—vocifero Sebastián tomándolo de ambas muñecas y tirándolo encima de la cama para situarse encima de el— ¡¿Acaso ya sos su maldita ramera?!

— ¡Que vo' me obligui' a tener sexo contigo es wea tuya!—dijo Javier dejando escapar unas lagrimas rebeldes que recorrían su rostro— ¡Que nuestros padres quieran casarnos es wea de ellos! ¡Yo no quiero nada con vo'!

— ¡Vos sos mió! ¡Me perteneces desde que mi padre hizo el trato con tu padre!—le respondió el argentino con una creciente rabia en su interior— ¡Vos solo serás mió! ¿Entendiste? ¡Por que si queres estar con otro soy capaz de decirle que te revolcas con cualquiera!

— ¡Dile po'! ¡Yo digo lo que me has hecho weón!—contesto Javier seguro de si mismo— ¡Ni que no me fueran a creer!

— ¡Cállate!—termino de gritar Sebastián para golpearlo en el rostro fuertemente haciendo que a Javier se le partiera el labio

Este en respuesta le escupió la sangre que le había salido en el rostro, siguió tratando de zafarse del agarre del argentino sin muchos resultados, tenía rabia e impotencia de que Sebastián le haya dicho lo que el ya sabia. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, sin emitir sonido alguno pero solo se soltó a llorar, no quería casarse con Sebastián, no quería unir su vida a alguien que no amaba y por sobre todo no quería que su vida sea una mierda como lo era.

Sebastián al ver esto reacciono de inmediato dejando de lado su ira y concentrándose en como estaba Javier, vio como las lagrimas caían de su rostro empapando sus mejillas, como gimoteaba de cuando en cuando solo para evitar hacer ruido. Aquello le destrozo el alma, no podía creer que el lo había insultado y golpeado, impulsivamente lo abrazo, no quería que el chileno lo terminara odiando, pero no podía dejar de lado esa obsesión que lo unía a el.

—Perdóname…por favor, perdóname Javier—le solicitaba repetidas veces sin dejar de abrazarlo y acariciarlo en el cabello—Yo no quería lastimarte…realmente no quería

—Déjame weón…—decía aun llorando Javier—Yo solo quiero…solo quiero tener una vida normal—siguió hablando temblando un poco por el constante llanto—No quiero nada mas…me importa una raja tener o no dinero…solo quiero una vida común y corriente

—Shht…primero cálmate ¿Si?—le pidió suavemente Sebastián mientras seguía abrazándolo, no iba a dejarlo llorar solo, estaría ahí hasta que Javier desahogara toda la pena que tenia—Vos sabes que te amo…siempre te he amado

—Pero vo' me hay hecho daño…—respondió el chileno mirándolo aun con las mejillas empapadas—Si tanto me queri' deja de hacerme daño…deja de abusar…s-solo…solo déjame tranquilo

—No puedo…mucho menos ahora—contesto Sebastián tomándolo de la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos—Si vos supieras lo que va a ocurrir…si tan solo supieras un poco de los planes…

— ¿Qué?

Sebastián solo guardo silencio, no podía decirle, sabia que el chileno quizás no lo soportaría y cometería una locura, era mejor callarlo, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a los planes de "ESA" persona y el no podía oponerse, estaba mucho en juego, entre ellas su futuro. Vio como Javier aun esperaba alguna respuesta pero solo le beso la frente y abandono el lugar, no podía decirle, con este pensamiento camino por los pasillos del instituto, con la mente abarrotada de preguntas sin respuestas y de cómo saber si lo que le aviso esa persona era cierto. En caso de serlo, Javier irremediablemente estaría con el, poco a poco haría que el chileno terminara necesitando de el, lo enamoraría poco a poco, su única competencia era Juan, y ese mexicano no podía ganarle.

Javier quedo confundido, algo hizo que su mente le indicara que algo le ocultaba el argentino. Se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y se levanto, noto que le dio un ligero mareo, y claro, se había parado demasiado rápido. Respiro hondo y se dirigió al baño, observo su rostro en el espejo, se le notaba que había estado llorando, para mas colmo tenia que juntarse en treinta minutos con Juan, era fin de semana y les estaba permitido ir al centro de la ciudad para que siquiera se distrajeran un día del instituto.

Se lavo la cara con abundante agua y se trato de arreglar un poco sin muchos resultados en su cabello. Suspiro al notar que aun se le notaba que había llorado, pero ya sabría como excusarse si es que Juan le preguntaba el porque, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a decir pequeñas mentiras para evitar la preocupación del mexicano o de alguien mas.

Tomo un polerón de tonos rojizos y se lo ato a la cintura, acostumbraba a llevar ahí lo que se pondría después como un chaleco o en este caso polerón. Pensó en que ese día tendría tanto tiempo que compartir con el mexicano, lo cual lo alegraba demasiado, llevaban cinco días como "Algo mas que amigos" y seguía sin creer que Juan le correspondía en sentimientos, esbozo una sutil sonrisa antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de su dormitorio.

Mientras que en los pasillos se veía como Sebastián caminaba molesto, a pesar de todo aun tenía que evitar que Javier estuviera con Juan, no podían estar juntos. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no alcanzo a ver que choco con alguien y para su suerte era con la persona que quería hablar hacia días, ese estadounidense le ayudaría a separarlos por ahora antes de que todos los secretos de los cuales se había enterado un par de días atrás salieran a la luz, revelando mucho porqués de la vida de Javier e incluso de el mismo.

—Hola…Alfred—saludo el argentino mirando a los ojos a la persona delante de el

—Hello Sebastián—respondió el aludido esbozando su típica sonrisa—How are you?

—Bien, bien…tengo algo que hablar contigo

—Think talk to me about them?—casi aseguro con la pregunta sobre que iba a hablar el Sebastián dejando obviamente sorprendido al chico

—Si, algo así—respondió el castaño con una mirada seria—Vos podes ayudarme ¿No?

—Depende, si me beneficia en algo a mi…pues si

—Típico de tu país—murmuro Sebastián mirando con un poco de rabia al estadounidense—Bueno, necesito que me ayudes a separar a Javier y Juan—arreglo un mechón de su cabello que estaba estorbándole—En si eso a vos te beneficia, el mexicano queda solo para ti

—Okay…Eso en si me beneficia bastante—respondió con una sonrisa Alfred cruzándose de brazos—Pero no estoy de acuerdo en algo… ¿Qué te interesa tanto de ese chico?

—Siempre lo he amado…incluso cuando salgamos del instituto y el cumpla la mayoría de edad vamos a casarnos por un acuerdo entre nuestros padres—se explico el argentino, se apoyo de espaldas a una pared para enseguida sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y prenderlo—Además me acabo de enterar de que el…el formo parte de un experimento…el y su hermana

—What's?—fue lo único que pudo decir Alfred al escuchar lo ultimo

—No se de que va eso…Ni tampoco lo quiero saber—se explico Sebastián exhalando el humo del cigarrillo—Pero lo que si se, es que no son los únicos…Hay mas, pero no se cuantos ni de donde son, pero puedo asegurarte que son de distintas partes del globo

—Vaya…No tengo palabras para eso—realmente lo había sorprendido, nunca espero saber que el experimento del cual había sido parte su hermano era a nivel global— ¿Estas seguro de ello?

—Ya hay resultados…Solo se tienen que comprobar—se explico el argentino mirándolo seriamente— ¿Me ayudaras a separarlos?

—No…Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo—simplemente no podía ayudarlo, sabia de que iba separar a alguien que fue sometido a algo así, ya lo había visto en su hermano y no quería que se repitiera la situación, aunque ello hiciera que perdiera su juguete favorito—Se de lo que hablas, y no puedo acceder a tu petición…lo lamento

—Ah…Bueno, tendré que hacerlo por mi mismo entonces—suspiro el argentino y tirando al suelo el cigarrillo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato se dispuso a marcharse del lugar—Pensé que no serias tan blando

—No es eso Sebastián…Es solo que…—no termino la frase, vio como el argentino se alejaba a paso lento, mientras que dentro de el solo crecía una duda… ¿Acaso era una simple coincidencia que todos ellos se conocieran?

Fuera del instituto se encontraba Javier y Juan paseando tranquilamente por una parte excéntrica de la ciudad. Una dulcería, tiendas de electrónica, un restaurante y un café, un salón de arcade y varias otras tiendas. En ese preciso instante Javier solo le pidió al mexicano que le comprara un helado de chocolate, a lo cual Juan accedió de inmediato, mientras que el bebía una lata de refresco sabor cola.

Se sentaron tranquilamente en una fuente que estaba prácticamente al medio de todo, era común el sentarse ahí mientras se disfrutaba de un helado o un refresco, claro que hacerlo con tu pareja lo hacia mucho mas entretenido o ese era el pensamiento de Javier mientras comía gustoso de su helado. Con su mano libre tomo la de Juan, el cual entrelazo su mano firmemente con la del chileno, como diciéndole inconcientemente que jamás lo dejaría.

Antes aquella acción Javier solo atino a sonreír, dejo un momento de comer helado y beso suavemente la mejilla del mexicano haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y cambiara su mejilla por sus labios. Ante esto ambos solo sonrieron y se besaron una vez mas, eran felices en ese instante, una felicidad que prontamente se vería arruinada por los planes de alguien que los observaba constantemente, por planes que envuelvan de una u otra forma a ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12: "Temores" parte III

Había ya pasado un mes desde que Javier y Juan habían comenzado a salir, aunque las cosas solían marchar normalmente bien, el chileno había empezado a pelear en algunos momentos del día con el mexicano. Este pensaba que solo era por el periodo de exámenes y que después se le pasaría, ya que ¿Quién no se iba a estresar con dos exámenes diarios y dos trabajos (como mínimo) cada día?

Ese día había despertado abruptamente Javier y corrió al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior, era simplemente asqueroso para el menor, ya le había pasado dos días seguidos, y aun no descubría que era lo que le había hecho mal. Se miro al espejo y suspiro, tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse para quitarse el sabor a vomito que tenia al haber expulsado todo lo que tenia en el estomago.

—"¿Qué mierda me pasa?"—Pensó el chileno sin dejar de lavarse los dientes—"Detesto vomitar…si quisiera morirme por algo así tomaría pastillas y listo"

De pronto noto como se abría la puerta del baño, había olvidado cerrarla y seguramente Sebastián había despertado debido a su carrera al baño. Suspiro y puso una cara molesta cuando vio que el argentino entraba y se ganaba a su lado, hacia una semana que no se hablaban mas que para saludarse y decirse las buenas noches, volteo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del argentino mirando hacia la pared, no quería ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, detestaba el que Sebastián aun no se resignara a que no estaría con el.

Prácticamente empujo a Sebastián al salir del lugar, no quería estar viéndole la cara por mucho rato al argentino. Se vistió rápidamente, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se fue directo al lugar donde siempre se juntaba con Juan, por el jamás se apartaría del mexicano pero tenia que hacerlo cada vez que caía la tarde y tenían que volver a sus dormitorios. Vio a lo lejos como el mayor lo esperaba, ahí estaba sonriendo como siempre, mientras veía tranquilamente su reloj y escuchaba un poco de música en su mp3.

—¡Juan!—grito el chileno tratando de llamar la atención del chico que estaba distraído—Puta el weón… ¡Juan!—a la segunda vez volteo a verlo esbozando una tierna sonrisa sacándose los audífonos y encaminándose a donde estaba Javier

—Hola limón—le saludo cariñosamente dándole un beso en los labios

—No me gusta que me llami' asi—protesto el menor fingiendo enojo con el mexicano—No soy un limón

—Ves que te pones como uno—bromeo Juan abrazando por la cintura a Javier y besándolo en la frente— Y me gusta, es algo adictivo ¿Lo sabias?

—No po'…—contesto sonrojado el chileno desviando la mirada ante lo dicho por el mexicano—O-oe…ya vamos, que si no va a llegar el weón del Seba y va a cagar el rato

—Javier, deja de hablar tan…así—le pidió Juan al notar los insultos dichos por el chileno ya que aun no se acostumbraba del todo a aquello

—No puedo, tu sabi' que soy así—respondió el menor deshaciendo el abrazo y tomándole la mano al mexicano—Ya, vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, era muy agradable para ellos el pasar unos quince minutos juntos antes de que tocara el timbre que les indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Javier solo miraba al mexicano, le gustaba estar con el, lo hacia muy feliz y podía notarlo hasta el, sonreía mucho mas a menudo e incluso reír le era común en esos días. Mientras que Juan solo pensaba en el cambio que había tenido el chileno, adoraba verlo sonreír, sus tiernos e infantiles gestos de molestia y por sobre todo el sentir los labios de Javier sobre los suyos.

En las afueras del instituto se encontraba un hombre de terno y corbata, ojos verdosos, cabello café y barba creciente de un tono más oscuro. Tenia una mirada de autosuficiencia, como si supiera cada cosa que pasaría a continuación, no le era extraño el como lo veía el portero, después de todo no acostumbraban a ir muchos adultos al instituto en época de clases a no ser que sean profesores. El tenía algo que hacer y ese algo involucraba a dos personas, le pidió al hombre que estaba ahí que lo llevara a la dirección ya que venia a ver a un par de alumnos.

En un principio el portero se quiso negar a acceder a la petición del hombre, pero al preguntarle su nombre y confirmarlo con la secretaria de la institución no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo pasar. El sujeto entro a paso lento, no le importaba cuanto tardaría en el lugar, una vez que estuviera frente a ellos todo quedaría dicho y sabrían al fin la verdad de todo ello, tardo solo unos diez minutos en llegar a la dirección y solo por gusto propio. Le indico a la persona que estaba a cargo momentáneamente que necesitaba hablar con dos alumnos.

— ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto la mujer que estaba frente a el sentada detrás de un escritorio

—Mis dos hijos, Javier y Violeta Gonzáles Carrera—respondió seguro de si mismo el hombre

—Su nombre por favor—pidió como ultimo la secretaria para mandar a llamar a ambos alumnos

—Gustavo Gonzáles Aedo—contesto mirando a la secretaria

—Enseguida van a venir, solo espere un momento—indico la mujer y de paso le señalo los asientos a lo cual el hombre accedió a sentarse sin dudar

Mientras tanto Javier y Juan ignoraban el hecho de que el padre del menor estaba ahí, en el instituto preparado para decirle algo que finalmente terminaría destrozándolo por dentro y quitándole toda esperanza de cambiar su futuro. Vieron de pronto como un chico se les acercaba, al principio pensaron que solo era imaginación de ellos pero si se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, de ojos verdosos y cabello rubio, tenía el ceño fruncido y miro unos segundos antes de hablarle a Javier

—Te necesitan en dirección—dijo con un acento ingles bastante característico

— ¿A mi?—pregunto extrañado el chileno, sabia de sobra que no había hecho nada malo dentro de esa semana, a menos que hayan descubierto que el fue el que había roto un vidrio de un pelotazo la semana pasada

— ¿Tu eres Javier Gonzáles?—pregunto algo cansado el chico de ojos verdes

—Eh, si…Pucha, ya gracias por el aviso, al tiro voy—se explico el aludido haciéndole entender al ingles que ya se dirigiría a la dirección

—Avísale a tu hermana, los necesitan a ambos—dicho esto el joven se fue dejando nuevamente a Juan y Javier a solas

Ambos chicos solo se miraron durante algunos segundos y suspiraron, hasta ahí había llegado su paseo diario. El chileno no dudo en ir a buscar a su hermana, si necesitaban a ambos debía ser por algo importante, se dirigió al dormitorio donde dormía su hermana y toco la puerta, era obvio que aun estaba ahí ya que ella acostumbraba a salir tan solo cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases y aun faltaban unos siete minutos.

Espero un momento y le abrieron la puerta, aunque no fue su hermana la que lo recibió si no mas bien Marina, la chica que normalmente hablaba con su hermana y lo ignoraba por completo a el a no ser que alegaran en clases de historia cuando tocaban temas referentes a sus países. Esta solo lo miro un momento y noto que detrás de el estaba Juan, ella sabia que ambos salían hacia un tiempo así que no dudo en sonreír un poco, le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, ver como dos chicos se besaban o tomaban de la mano o incluso se acariciaban. Era un sueño para ella ver algo asi, desde que había conocido un genero que le enseño un chico japonés que trataba de dichos temas homosexuales.

— ¿Buscas a Violeta?—pregunto con una sonrisa Marina

—Si, es que nos necesitan en dirección—se explico el chileno mirando extrañado a la joven

—Espera un momento, es que esta en el baño, seguro que sale de inmediato—dicho esto Violeta había salido, la chica de origen boliviano solo le hizo una seña con la mano y la chilena no dudo en acercarse—Tú hermano y su novio te buscan

— ¡Q-que aun no somos n-novios!—casi grito Javier sonrojado y mirando avergonzado a la chica

— ¿Aun no? Pfff, no me sorprende de ti hermanito—se burlo Violeta a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta—Hola Juan, supongo que este weón aun no quiere ser tu pololo

—Apss, esta bien difícil aun, dice que somos "amigos con ventaja"—respondió confundido el mexicano mientras aun le buscaba el significado a esa "situación sentimental"

—Uyyy, si el weón no quiere nada serio aun—molesto la chilena a su hermano haciendo que este se molestara un poco—Ya, filo ¿Para que me buscabas?

—Ejem, nos necesitan en dirección—espeto Javier desviando la mirada algo molesto—Y apúrate que si no van a retarnos por tardarnos tanto

—Lo se, lo se—respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros—supongo que no es por lo que hicimos en química…se veía divertido el profe con la cara manchada de azul

—Si, fue bacán…pero dudo que sea por eso—manifestó Javier aguantando una pequeña carcajada al recordar aquello—ya, vamos…Juan, pucha, después nos vemos

—Esta bien, después de todo la primera y segunda clase nos tocan juntos—dicho eso el mexicano lo beso suavemente en los labios para despedirse—Adiós Violeta y Marina

—Adiós Juan—respondieron al unisón ambas chicas casi emocionadas al ver aquella escena

Javier solo miro a Juan cuando se iba, estaba sonrojado y algo avergonzado de que su hermana viera dicha escena más aun que se estaba influenciando con los extraños gusto de Marina. Movió la cabeza negativamente al ver la expresión de ambas chicas, claro que ya no le sorprendía tanto aquello como en los primeros días de haber comenzado su relación con el mexicano.

Después de un rato Violeta y Javier se dirigieron a la dirección, en el camino conversaron el porque quizás los habían llamado, nunca imaginaron que su propio padre los estaría esperando tranquilamente sentado en la dirección para revelarles a ambos un secreto que cambiaria sus vidas y quizás destrozaría la del chico. Una vez entraron ambos callaron casi de golpe al verlo ahí, con su típica mirada de autosuficiencia y observándolos a ambos con sus ojos verdes. Javier solo se mordió el labio inferior, hubiera preferido no haber ido a ese lugar, no le agradaba el verlo y mucho menos sentir que lo observaba a cada minuto que pasaba ahí.

Violeta en cambio lo miro un momento y lo saludo casi instantáneamente, ella no tenia motivos como su hermano para rechazarlo, su padre nunca había sido distante con ella e incluso en ese momento demostraba aquello ya que cuando lo saludo esbozo una sonrisa que le indicaba que se alegraba de verla.

— ¿Y tu Javier no saludas a tu padre?—dijo con una voz seria Gustavo mirando al menor

—H-hola…papa—saludo casi en un susurro Javier agachando la mirada

—Como siempre, un chico que no es capaz de sostener la mirada—lo regaño mirándolo con un deje de desinterés total con el—Bueno, no estoy aquí para regañarte a ti…si no más bien para conversar con ustedes de algo especifico

— ¿Qué cosa papa? ¿Acaso compraste alguna casa de veraneo?—pregunto un poco ilusionada Violeta

—No cariño, es por algo mas…importante—respondió poniendo cierto énfasis a la ultima palabra—Involucra a ambos y se que debí decírselos hace tiempo

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que pronunciaron ambos hermanos ¿Algo que involucraba a ambos?

—Es sobre si mismos, de lo que son y serán parte—ahora su semblante había cambiado a una sonrisa algo atemorizante para Javier y extraña a Violeta— ¿Sabían de cierto experimento global que se hizo hace exactamente diecisiete años atrás?

Ambos chicos movieron negativamente la cabeza, no sabian a que se referia su padre y el tono entre burlista con satisfacción no les indicaba nada bueno. Gustavo solo siguió observan a sus hijos, ni siquiera imaginaban lo que vendria a continuación, lo sentia por Violeta ya que era su consentida, pero en cambio por Javier se alegraba que ya no podria de nuevo interponerse en sus planes. Observo detenidamente al chico, el cual tenia un rostro entre asustado y enojado, pero ya se le pasaria, en ese mismo instante penso que era lo mejor explicarles de que iba el experimento del cual fueron participe sin saberlo.

—Pues, no me sorprende, cada padre de cada chico se lo oculto permaneciendo en secreto hasta hace unos años—movio negativamente la cabeza, sabia de unos estadounidenses que tuvieron que revelarle la verdad antes del tiempo indicado a su hijo—Ustedes dos…ambos fueron parte del experimento, y apuesto que creen que es solo una burda mentira—aseguro el hombro al ver los rostros incredulos de los mellizos—Pues lamento decirles que es la verdad, aquí tienen los papeles que explican todo

Dicho esto les paso un sobre con una cantidad de papeles que contenian sus fotos, examenes medicos que no recordaban haberse hecho, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era uno que decia claramente "Sujetos de experimento Nº 356 y Nº 357" en el detallaban que ambos habian sido sometidos a un experimento en el vientre materno. Poco y nada entendian sobre lo que salia ahí pero lo que mas les sorprendio era una frase que salia claramente "Ambos sujetos son compatibles con el experimento, por ende se mantendran en constante vigilancia"

Javier no se sorprendio demasiado al leer lo ultimo pero lo que le llamo la atención era otro archivo mas, uno de un color celeste claro que habia pasado desapercibido tanto por su hermana como por el. Lo leyo lentamente, salia todo lo referente a el, incluso las cosas que habia hecho para suicidarse, se detuvo a leer un parrafo que estaba casi al pie de la pagina.

**_"El sujeto de experimentación Nº 357 tiene tendencias auto-destructivas desde los doce (12) años de edad, correpondientes a una afección al cerebro en el lóbulo frontal derecho ante el experimento. Se mantiene la postura de que los sujetos masculinos tendran comportamientos similares a los anteriormente relatados, tres de cada cinco han intentado cometer suicidio al enterarse de algun suceso familiar, ya sea una muerte, un accidente o enfermedad. _**

**_Tambien cabe decir que tendra un comportamiento de dependencia si logra tener una pareja, ya sea hombre o mujer. Se cita a lo descubierto hace dos años atrás; un chico de origen canadiense (Nº 234) parte del experimento al ser separado de su pareja trato de cometer suicidio y su personalidad cambio drásticamente de ser un sujeto con tendencias hiperactivas a uno totalmente timido y prácticamente sumiso ante casi todas las personas."_**

No quizo seguir leyendo, miro por unos segundos a su padre y noto como este mantenia una postura seria y de pleno interes en su reaccion. Solo trago un poco de saliva, no sabia que decir, las palabras no eran nada para como se sentia, si bien antes soportaba vivir con la idea de que su padre le haya manipulado para que le gustaran ciertas cosas, ahora solo pensaba en que odiaba a la persona que tenia enfrente, pero no podia decirselo, no salian palabras de su boca ni siquiera algun mero balbuseo.

—Y eso no es todo hijos mios—dijo con un toque de burla hacia el menor—Tu Javier, eres el mayor experimento de los dos…Toda una obra de arte que uno puede aprovechar

—¿Qué?—fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar el chico sintiendo como sus ojos se ponian acuosos

—¿Acaso te has preguntado el porque de tu fisonomía?—pregunto Gustavo viendo como el adolescente lo miraba aguantando las lagrimas—Después de todo…Lo unico que me interesaba de ti era lo que podias hacer…lo que pueden hacer los chicos que fueron sometidos a ese experimento

—¿Qué tratas de decir papa?—intervino Violeta al ver el rostro de Javier que cada vez mostraba mas tristeza y confusion

—Eso querida, que tu hermano…solo sirve en base al experimento—contesto el chileno mayor cruzandose de brazos—Suerte que Sebastián ya hizo su trabajo…Ahora no podras decir que no al matrimonio Javier

—¡No pienso casarme con el!—grito el aludido dejando caer las lagrimas lleno de tristeza y rabia—¡No porque tu querai' que me case con alguien lo hare!

—No es porque yo quiera…es porque no voy a tener un nieto bastardo—espeto Gustavo mirando seriamente a ambos mellizos que solo lo miraban entre sorprendidos y con algo de temor—Porque tu…Gracias a que eras la maldita ramera de Sebastián adelantaste todos los planes

—Mientes…Soy hombre ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que voy a tener un bebe?—alego Javier sin creer las palabras de su padre—¿Cómo piensas que voy a tragarme eso de que fuimos sometidos a un experimento?

—Fácilmente…Deja pasar el tiempo y ahí se aclararan tus dudas—sonrio el mayor arreglandose una arruga invisible en su chaqueta—Ahora si son tan amables mis dos "queridos" hijos, me retiro

Dicho esto el hombre salio de la direccion dejando a ambos hermanos impactados por lo dicho, Javier negaba en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que acababa de leer y escuchar de los labios de su propio padre mientras que Violeta no hallaba que decirle a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, jamas espero que su padre hubiera sido tan frio y calculador como se habia mostrado en ese mismo instante. Noto de inmediato que Javier aguantaba las lagrimas y la rabia que tenia contenida, lo abrazo, se notaba desde lejos que necesitaba un abrazo, su hermano no podia estar esperando un hijo de Sebastián, era imposible ya que era hombre y mas aun porque supuestamente jamas habia tenido nada con el argentino o eso suponia ella…

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13: "Verdades"

Habia estado llorando junto a su hermano durante unos quince minutos después que se fue su padre, se sentian ambos utilizados, incluso Violeta al haber sentido durante años que era querida por un hombre que simplemente se interesaba en ellos por el solo hecho de ser ratas de laboratorio. Eso explicaba el porque su padre siempre habia hecho diferencias entre ellos, ella habia leido el informe que correspondia a ella y tenia similares resultados con Javier, una alta acoplacion con la especie de experimento que les habian puesto, pero a diferencia de su hermano no habian secuelas en ella, ninguna por lo menos emocionalmente.

Aun no creia lo dicho por el progenitor, simplemente no podia, era algo ilogico. Limpio sus lagrimas y de paso las que caian por las mejillas de su hermana, todo lo dicho por el hombre que se hacia llamar "Su padre" eran mentiras, eran cosas imposibles que no sucederian y eso lo demostraria el mismo tiempo, pero ¿Qué pasaba si resultaba verdad? No podia ser papa, no tenia edad suficiente para serlo y mucho menos al lado de alguien a quien no queria.

—Violeta…Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases—le dijo Javier a la adolescente que aun lo abrazaba y gimoteaba de cuando en cuando—Tranquila, si seguro que todo eso se lo invento…yo no lo voy a pescar, y tu menos ¿Esta bien?

—¿Por qué te dijo que erai' la ramera del Seba?—pregunto aun sollozando la aludida y mirando a los ojos a su hermano

—Weas de el, d-deja de pensar weas y vamonos a clases—contesto el chico tomandola de la mano para ir a clases

—¡Dimelo! Quiero saber…Quiero saber porque te dijo asi—insistio Violeta caminando casi al lado de su hermano si no fuera porque este iba mas rapido—¡Javier! ¡Dimelo!

—¡Porque abuso de mi! ¡¿Estai' feliz de saberlo?!—respondio el chileno parando en seco y volteandose a ver a su hermana que lo miraba impactada por aquello—Ahora anda y cuentale a tus amigas po'…Dile que tu hermano se acuesta con su compañero de habitación

—¿Eri' weon o te haci'?—pregunto prácticamente indignada la chica ante la respuesta fuera de lugar de su hermano—¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a los profes o a alguien?

—Porque al fin y al cabo…voy a tener que estar con el—Javier solo desvio la mirada cuando dijo lo ultimo, detestaba saber aquello—Tu teni' suerte…y me alegro, porque vo' no vai' a tener que casarte por obligación

Violeta miro por unos segundos a Javier, los cuales se le hicieron eternos, ella habia obtenido un privilegio mas, otro de tantos que a lo largo de los años jamas noto, agacho la cabeza y una lagrima volvio a recorrer su mejilla, era injusto que ella si pudiera elegir todo y su hermano no, eso explicaba lo que siempre los diferencio a uno del otro. Mientras ella elegia las clases extraprogramaticas a las que asistia a su hermano lo ponian en una que si bien no le gustaba tenia que asistir, el porque hasta cosas minimas como una conversación con sus padres les era tan distinto entre ellos.

Movio la cabeza negativamente y volvio a mirar a su hermano, no podia haber sido tan estupida para no haber notado lo diferente que los trataban a ambos pero quizas en su mente lo habia negado durante todos esos años. Se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla en símbolo de que la perdonara por haber recbido tantos años un trato diferente a lo que Javier respondio con una vaga sonrisa tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, nuevamente la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a clases.

Ninguno menciono durante el resto del dia lo que habia sucedido, Javier no accedio a contarle a Juan lo que habia pasado ni el porque andaba con los ojos ligeramente rojos por haber estado llorando, lo unico que quizo hacer fue besarlo y pasar mas tiempo con el, incluso si era necesario saltarse algunas clases. Sentia como que si después de ese dia nunca mass estaria junto a el, inexplicablemente sintio como si ese chico que estaba frente a el, que le sonreia a cambio de nada y ademas de eso lo amaba en cualquier instante se esfumaria de su vida.

—Juan…Prometeme que jamas me dejaras—le pido el chileno abrazandose al nombrado

—Nunca te dejare—prometio de corazon el mexicano tomando una mano del chico para besarla—¿Pero porque me dices eso?

—Queria escucharlo…s-solo queria escucharlo—susurro casi a la nada Javier mientras veia a los ojos al mexicano—Juan…quiero decirte que…nada, mejor olvidalo

—¿Eh?

—Nada, enserio olvidalo—respondio el menor, no podia decirle nada de lo que habia escuchado ese dia, era imposible siquiera creerlo

Después de aquella conversación entre ambos, acordaron en salir, Javier necesitaba desesperadamente salir, distraerse de aquel lugar por un momento y hacer como que jamas hubiera hablado con su padre, como si jamas se hubiera enterado que era parte de un maldito experimento que lo convertia en un fenómeno. Sabian como darse una pequeña escapada al centro de la ciudad, no habia estudiante que no supiera que por la parte trasera del instituto habia una brecha lo suficientemente desprovista de todo cuidado y que fácilmente podria pasar un adulto.

Acordaron verse en el lugar después de la ultima clase, Juan sabia que el chileno tenia algo raro, algo que ocultaba pero no insistiria en saberlo, sentia como si lo hacia solo dañaria a Javier. Mientras que la mente del chileno vagaba en la nada, era como si al fin habia muerto pero seguia su cuerpo moviendose, lo unico que lo mantenia como persona era que sabia que habian dos personas que lo apreciaban, Violeta y Juan, solo dos personas que si las perdia se hundiria en si mismo. Juan en cambio por su mente pasaba las cosas que esa semana le dijo Alfred, le era tan imposible creer que el estadounidense habia dejado de abusar de la noche a la mañana de el y que le dijera algo que lo hizo pensar profundamente.

"Ese chico que esta contigo…protegelo y no lo dejes"

Esas palabras aun rebotaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, era tan extraño, jamas penso oir algo asi de los labios del rubio y mucho menos con una mirada seria y como si tratara de advertirle secretamente de algo. No le habia preguntado hasta el momento, creia que no era necesario, que seria inútil hacerlo sin un precio pero las dudas le carcomian por dentro, por suerte se le ocurrio ir a su habitación un momento ya que habia olvidado algo y claro, se encontro con quien queria hablar.

—Hola John—dijo con una notoria sonrisa el estadounidense tirado en la cama

—¿Acaso no tienes clases?—pregunto Juan mirandolo extrañado, no eras propio de Alfred saltarse las clases

—Well…el profesor tuvo un percance y no va a hacer clases

—Ah…bien, pues…—lo observo unos segundos, era ahora o nunca, debia preguntarle el porque de las palabras que le dijo— Ey…Alfred, necesito saber porque me dijiste que protegiera a Javier

—¿Eh?...Ah, eso—desvio un poco la mirada el rubio sabia que le preguntaria eso en cualquier momento—Pues, porque tienes que hacerlo

—¿Pero porque?

—¿No te ha mencionado nada extraño?

—No que yo recuerde…Pero anda un poco extraño—se explico Juan cruzandose de brazos—Tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos cuando llego a clases…y pues, esta semana ha estado un poco irritable

—"¿Acaso el ya esta…?" Quiero que le digas…que se su pasado—le dijo seriamente el rubio—Dile que se que le hicieron y que conozco a alguien como el

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo dale ese maldito mensaje John…es por su bien, necesito hablar con el—espeto aun mas serio Alfred, no podia esperar a saber si ese chico con el que salia Juan era como su hermano—Y por lo que mas quieras, no te separes de el…no lo dejes pase lo que pase

—Estas bien raro wey…Pero ya que, se ve que quieres que le diga tu mensaje a mi chavo—contesto Juan tomando lo que habia olvidado, que eran sus lentes ya que cada dia veia menos sin ellos

—¿Desde cuando los tienes?

—Apss…La neta no lo recuerdo, pero fue poco después que te fuiste de Mexico—respondio aun pensativo el mexicano guardando sus lentes en uno de sus bolsillos— Ya me voy, si sales deja cerrado, adios Alfred

—Bye John

Después de la despedida y cerrar la puerta solo aumentaron sus dudas, Alfred sabia algo de Javier que el no, y eso le preocupaba pero no cambiaria el hecho de que le entregaria el mensaje del estadounidense ya que se notaba en la cara del rubio que era muy importante, el rostro serio que le habia dedicado se lo decia todo. Camino lentamente mientras aun analizaba las palabras de Alfred, levanto la vista hasta ver el cielo como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta, lejos de el, un tanto inalcanzable pero que sin duda sabria.

Llego finalmente hasta donde se juntaria con Javier, vio como este llevaba una bufanda de color rojizo, era verdad, ya estaba acercandose el invierno y el viento era bastante frio. Solo sonrio y noto una suave brisa que les desordeno a ambos el cabello, se acerco a Javier y lo tomo de la cintura para plantarle un beso en los labios algo frios por el viento, este solo se sonrojo y sonrio un poco antes de separarse y tomarle la mano. Claro que Juan lo detuvo un momento para poder hablarle de inmediato sobre lo que le habia dicho el estadounidense.

—Javier, Alfred me dio un mensaje para ti—le dijo casi de inmediato mirandolo a los ojos—Me dijo que sabia tu pasado…que sabia que te habian hecho y necesitaba hablar contigo—solto rapidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al chileno

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo?—pregunto aun impresionado por las palabras dichas por Juan, era tan extraño ¿A que se referia el estadounidense? ¿Acaso el sabia de que iba lo que les habia dicho su padre?

—Si, el gringo quiere hablar contigo...¿A poco el sabe algo de ti?

—Ni idea…Ya, después voy pa' tu pieza una vez que volvamos—respondio Javier tratando de apurar a Juan debido a que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo para salir.

Salieron silenciosamente por la brecha que acostumbraban usar para ir a pasear fuera del instituto cuando no tenian dias libres, caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses, Javier no decia nada y solo tomaba la mano de Juan firmemente extrañanado un poco a su acompañante. Claramente algo extraño le pasaba, Juan lo podia notar, no diria nada pero sabia que algo raro pasaba, una vez arriba del bus que los llevaria al centro de la ciudad Javier se apego a el poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del mexicano.

No decia nada y solo suspiraba de vez en cuando, a Juan ya le extrañaba demasiado la situación, lo beso en la frente y lo tomo de la barbilla para verlo directo a los ojos, era tan extraña la mirada que tenia el chileno, no era como la de siempre, una mezcla entre enojo y felicidad tan propia de Javier, no, esa mirada no estaba ahí, en su lugar habia una de tristreza y preocupación. Deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y decidio que ya era suficiente silencio.

—¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto Juan sin quitarle la vista de encima

—Nada, no me pasa nada—insistio Javier arreglando con sus manos la bufanda que llevaba—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque estas muy callado…Tienes una mirada triste—se explico el mexicano viendo como la expresión de Javier cambiaba un poco ante sus palabras

—Ah, weas mias…Tuve un dia un poco fome—le quito importancia el chileno soltando un suspiro y mirando por la ventana—Ya, vamos llegando…Es mejor pararnos que si no nos pasaremos

—Si…

Ambos bajaron del bus y se dirigieron a una cafeteria, era costumbre ya el pasar obligatoriamente a tomar un Moccachino y un café cortado acompañado de algunas galletas o pastel. Javier tomaba silenciosamente su moccachino y observaba de cuando en cuando a Juan, queria decirle todo de lo que se habia enterado pero simplemente no podia, no sin hacer que el mexicano rompiera con el y eso era lo que menos queria, no podria soportar la idea de que se separaria de alguien que lo hacia sentir feliz y tener que compartir su vida con la persona que abusaba una y otra vez de el.

Juan solo pensaba en que era lo que sabia Alfred, que era lo que ocultaba Javier y que no le habia dicho hasta el momento. Dejo de lado su café y miro a los ojos al chileno, le tomo la mano que tenia libre y busco en sus bolsillos un objeto que habia comprado hacia dias, lo puso en la palma de la mano de Javier, el cual solo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido aquello.

—Se que no es mucho…pero te lo regalo con todo el amor del mundo—termino de decir Juan cerrando la mano de Javier para que este viera el objeto mas secretamente

Este al abrir la mano vio un dije junto a un collar muy delgado y que parecia ser de plata, vio detenidamente el dije que tenia una forma de una luna y un sol pero al reverso habia una sencilla frase que lo hizo sonreir y sonrojarse un poco. Se levanto un poco de su asiento y beso al mexicano sutilmente en los labios.

—Yo igual te amo…A-aunque no lo diga muy a menudo—respondio Javier sentandose aun sonrojado y desviando un poco la mirada, sabia que aquello acabaria si resultaba ser cierto lo que le habia dicho su padre—J-Juan…necesito contarte algo…pero no aquí, cuando hable con Alfred te vas a quedar a escuchar todo ¿Me lo prometes?

—Esperaba que me dijeras eso—respiro mas aliviado Juan, no le daba buena espina aun el estadounidense como para que se quedara a solas con su chileno

Después de aquello ocuparon el resto de las dos horas en ir a jugar videojuegos, pasear por la plaza que habia en la ciudad y en que Javier prácticamente vomitara todo lo que habia comido al pasar al lado de un restaurant y oler los distintos aromas que habian en el lugar. Luego de aquello se devolvieron al instituto sin levantar ninguna sospecha de su pequeña escapada, Javier le pidio a Juan que lo esperara un momento ya que queria ir a tomar un analgesico para el dolor de cabeza que le habia dado al haber vomitado y gracias a las infinitas vueltas que habia decidido dar el autobús.

Una vez que ya habia terminado de hacer todo aquello se dirigio a la habitación del mexicano y el estadounidense, agacho la cabeza un momento y demasiadas dudas le vinieron encima ¿Cómo era posible que Alfred supiera de su pasado? ¿Cómo sabia que le habian hecho? Y la mas importante de todas ¿Era mera coincidencia que todos ellos se habian conocido? Suspiro y trato de relajarse, sentia las manos sudorosas y su corazon latia un poco acelerado, toco suavemente la puerta y sintio como la abrian para encontrarse de frente con Alfred.

—Viniste—dijo con un rostro serio el rubio

—Si po'…si vo' me dijste que viniera—espeto el menor tratando de ver si es que Juan estaba ahí

—John esta en el baño, pasa—le invito Alfred para después sentarse comodamente en una de las camas

—S-si…—dicho esto Javier entro y se quedo parado en la entrada cerrando la puerta tras de si, vio como Juan salia del baño vestido con un pijama de color verde abajo y una musculosa de un color rojizo arriba

—Hola Javi, pense que tardarias mas—sonrio el mexicano para acercarse al aludido y besarlo—Apss, supongo que van a conversar ahora

—Si, si fueras tan amable…—pidio Alfred señalandole la puerta

—No, el se queda a escuchar…se de lo que me vai' a hablar, creo—interrumpio el chileno antes de que el mexicano dijera algo—Q-quiero que el tambien sepa, no me importa lo que piense después

—Como tu quieras—respondio el estadounidense viendo como Juan y Javier tomaban asiento en el sofa que se situaba al lado de una ventana—Primero que nada he de aclarar que lo que hablemos aquí, se quedara aquí

—Obvio—contesto Javier encogiendose de hombros

—Lo segundo es…¿Hace cuanto que te enteraste del experimento?

—H-hoy…¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—Mi hermano participo de el, y pues…fue el primero en mostrar "resultados"—confeso el estadounidense recordando cuanto habia cambiado su hermano después que lo separaron de la chica con la que salia—Es canadiense…por decirlo asi, después de todo nacio alla, es un año menor que mi—acoto el rubio mirando cada gesto hecho por Javier—Pero a lo que voy es que tu eres parte de ese experimento ¿No?

—Al parecer si…pero aun no lo creo—aseguro Javier negando con la cabeza el hecho que acababa de conocer—Mi padre dijo que mi hermana y yo participamos de el

—Hmmm…No me sorprenderia si es verdad—respondio sinceramente Alfred arreglandose un poco los lentes—Pero a lo que voy es…¿Te lo dijeron por algo en especifico?

—Supongo que si…

—Ese algo es…un bebe ¿Verdad?—pregunto Alfred dejando a Juan soprendido antes aquello y a Javier con cierto desasosiego en el rostro mientras los ojos solo se le ponian acuosos—No se que hicieron ustedes dos pero si es verdad…Javier, va a ser difícil

—¿A que se refieren?—interrumpio Juan el cual hasta el momento solo habia guardado silencio y escuchado atentamente todo—¿Un experimento? ¿Un bebe?

—Yo…tengo que contarte todo Juan…pero no se por donde empezar—se explico el chileno mirandolo con un toque de tristeza en la mirada

Poco a poco fue contandole todo sobre el, el porque de su comportamiento y las palabras de Alfred, era claro que no se iba a creer ni una palabra pero valia la pena intentarlo, la expresión del mexicano cambiaba a cada palabra dicha, a cada verdad que soltaba sobre si mismo Javier mientras desviaba la mirada a un punto inexistente de la habitación. Le conto de su niñez, de la primera vez que atento contra su vida, del compromiso de el y Sebastián, pero lo mas importante de todo aquello era el hecho de que por fin se habia deshecho del peso que era cargar con los abusos del argentino, dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas pidiendole perdon una y otra vez a Juan por haberle ocultado aquello y que no lo dejara.

Este solo lo abrazo aun sin poder creer todo lo que habia escuchado, al mismo tiempo que el era abusado por Alfred, el chileno sufria lo mismo pero con la diferencia que el podia dejar aquello una vez se terminara el instituto, en cambio Javier seguiria igual al estar comprometido con Sebastián. Sentia como el menor seguia llorando y aferrandose a el pidiendole perdon por algo que no tenia la culpa, suplicandole que por todo del mundo no lo dejara y lo mas importante, repetia una y otra vez que lo amaba.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14: "Era… ¿Verdad?"

Lo podían llamar idiota, estupido y todo lo que podría seguir pero simplemente no dejaría a la persona que amaba, menos a sabiendas de lo que estaba viviendo, de lo que callaba y de lo que posiblemente le pasaba. Tres días evitándolo en clases, a la hora de comida y todo el resto del día le hicieron comprender que no podía vivir realmente sin el, se sentía vació y como si algo realmente le hubiera sido arrancado en el cuerpo, lo miro una vez mas y lo beso. La persona delante de el era delgado, de una personalidad que aparentaba ser fuerte pero que en realidad era frágil y que dependía enormemente de quienes le rodeaban.

Nuevamente lo abrazo y le repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho hace unos instantes, obviamente no esperaba respuesta, sabia que lo entendía y disculpaba por esos días en que lo ignoro. Sentía los suspiros que mandaba el chileno mientras hundía su cara en su pecho, Javier se aferraba un poco a su ropa mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y depositaba pequeños besos en la frente del menor.

—Juan…no me hagai' nunca mas eso—pidió casi en un susurro el menor

—Nunca mas, te lo prometo—respondió Juan para besarlo en los labios

—Oye, nos están mirando…—indico Javier al notar la mirada de tres chicas que reconocía ya perfectamente

Violeta, Marina y una chica que recientemente se había unido a su grupo que se llamaba Carolina, los observaban emocionadas y haciendo comentarios entre ellas, sumado a que la chica de origen boliviano tomaba fotografías con su celular. Juan soltó una carcajada ante esto y le sorprendió que Carolina (a la cual conocía desde hace meses) se emocionara igual que las demás al verlos abrazados, y mucho mas a sabiendas de que salía con Luís, el capitán de baloncesto.

— ¡Sigan con la escena!—grito Marina emocionada y sin dejar de sacar fotografías

—Eso se llama invasión a la privacidad—respondió Javier mirándola molesto— ¡Y vo' Violeta no dejai' de sapear nunca!

—Es que te vei' tan lindo con Juan—suspiro la chica llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas que estaban sonrojadas sutilmente

— ¡Juan! ¡Bésalo de nuevo! ¡Otra vez!—grito Carolina esperando que el mexicano lo hiciera— ¡Vamos! ¡Que hasta Luís me ha contado que se besan mas cuando te va a buscar a las practicas!

— ¡Ey! Dile al capitán que deje de vociferar las cosas que pasan en las prácticas—respondió un poco avergonzado Juan ante la "sutil" confesión de Carolina—Javier, vamos a otra parte, pensé que en este patio que casi nadie usa seria mas privado

—Supusiste mal po'…si esas tres no nos dejaran tranquilos— contesto el chileno algo molesto—Ya, vamon-…Ugh…

Dicho esto Javier vomito casi todo lo del desayuno sorprendiendo tanto a Juan como a las tres chicas que aun observaban, una vez que dejo de tener arcadas y su respiración se tranquilizo miro al mexicano un poco agotado, no le era nada agradable el vomitar cada vez que olía algo. Noto enseguida como su hermana se acercaba a el y lo miraba preocupada, era obvio el porque, cada día que pasaba le alertaba que si era verdad lo que le dijo su padre, ya sufría de vómitos y se había desvanecido en plena clase hacia solo dos días.

Hizo un gesto con la mano de que ya estaba bien, pero interiormente se sentía pésimo, era peor que las náuseas matutinas que milagrosamente ese día no había sufrido. Juan solo le sobaba la espalda y le susurraba que estaba bien, él solo pensaba en que cada día el tiempo le daba la razón a las malditas palabras de su padre y eso lo acercaba cada día mas a su compromiso con Sebastián, vivir con la maldita duda si el argentino abusaría de él era una pequeña tortura.

—"No quiero…"—pensaba mientras sentía como Juan seguía hablándole—"Si yo estoy…esperando un bebe, no quiero tenerlo"…No quiero…

— ¿Eh?

—No quiero tener un bebe… ¡No quiero!—grito Javier aferrándose a la ropa de Juan— ¡No quiero tenerlo! ¡No quiero!

—T-tranquilízate Javier—le pido el mexicano al ver esa reacción— ¿De que hablas?

— ¡Es de Sebastián!...E-este bebe…no quiero tenerlo—volvió a repetirlo tocándose su vientre aun plano—No puedo…no quiero, menos si es de él ¡Mucho menos si es de él!

—Hermano, tranquilízate—le pidió Violeta al ver la reacción del chico tratando de acércasele y poner una de sus manos los hombros del muchacho— T-tu sabes que es imposible que tu estés…

—No…P-papa tenia razón…—susurro Javier sin dejar de estar aferrado a Juan—Todos los síntomas me lo señalan…Voy…voy a tener un bebe de Sebastián

Juan solo agacho la mirada, era verdad, no era normal que un chico vomitara al simplemente percibir un sutil olor, que se desvaneciera o tuviera nauseas matutinas como le había contado Javier. Solo lo beso en la desordenada cabellera y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, si era cierto todo estaría en contra de ellos, ahora que por fin ya no sufría los abusos del estadounidense su destino se vería truncado por el bebe que esperaba el chileno. Noto la cadena de plata que llevaba Javier, era verdad, ese collar se lo había dado porque lo amaba, porque realmente sentía algo por el, si esto era una prueba para que estuvieran juntos con mucho gusto la aceptaría, si era por estar con la persona que amaba era capaz de pasar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le pusieran enfrente.

Tomo de la barbilla a Javier y lo miro directo a los ojos, este solo mostraba lo desesperado que se encontraba en el momento, miro a violeta durante un segundo y esta desvió la mirada, era verdad, ninguno de los dos podía hacer realmente nada por la situación de Javier, ni siquiera decirle que era una mentira o un mal sueño pero lo único que podían hacer era brindarle su apoyo, comprensión y Juan todo el amor que sentía por el. Miro una vez mas al chico que estaba aferrado a sus ropas, no sabia de donde nacía esa necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo y lograr a sentirse vació si es que llegara a desaparecer de su vida.

—No importa…no importa si es de el—dijo Juan besándolo sutilmente en la frente—Si es necesario yo me haré cargo, pero no te dejare ir, menos a donde una persona que no amas y no te hará feliz

—Eso, eso…Hermanito, yo te apoyare en todo, en cada cosa que pase—aseguro Violeta con una sonrisa confiada en si misma

—¡Y yo igual los ayudare!—Marina junto a Carolina se habían quedado a escuchar todo y al parecer no les extrañaba lo que habían oído, sobre todo a la boliviana—Pero solo porque soy amiga de Violeta y Juan me cae bien, porque tu chileno me caes…

—Basta Marina, lo que menos necesita Javier es que le digas que te cae mal y cualquier otra tontería que escape de esa boca tuya—le regaño maternalmente Carolina poniéndose las manos en las caderas haciendo notar su descontento—Pero…Primero que todo ¿C-como es posible que Javier este esperando un bebe? ¿No que es un chico?

—Pues…—no sabia que decir al respecto Violeta, no se le daba bien explicar cosas pero trataría—Es una larga historia chicas…supongo que les contare una vez nos toque gimnasia…Ya saben, esa clase es ideal para conversar

—Como tu digas pues—contesto Marina alisando una arruga invisible en su falda—Pero de todas formas…esta bien raro eso del bebe

—Ya pues, mucha gente—exclamo Juan mirando a las tres chicas que aun no querían irse—Quiero estar solo con Javier y ustedes solo sobran

—Uyy…si ya anda posesivo, se va a poner a gruñir si es que no los dejamos—se burlo Violeta en un intento de levantarle los animos a su hermano— Ya, filo…Vámonos chicas, que aquí molestamos

—Eso, váyanse ya y déjennos a solas—insistió Juan sin dejar de mirar a las tres chicas delante de el

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que las chicas los dejaran solos entre pequeñas risas y comentarios. Solo atino a abrazar nuevamente al chico delante de el y tratar de hacer que estuviera tranquilo, no podía hacer otra cosa ya que el menor no hablaba ni tampoco hacia nada, prácticamente se había hundido en sus pensamientos como hacia ahora ultimo.

Mientras estaban así aun recordaba el día en que hablo con Alfred, había sido tan extraño, tan…Desagradablemente cómodo, no le había gustado esa atmósfera que había adquirido el lugar cuando había hablado con el estadounidense, el tono de voz de Alfred era tan diferentes de otras veces, era tan extrañamente amigable pero ello solo le ponía los pelos de punta.

**_—Flash back—_**

Ahí estaba nuevamente el, a la defensiva en todo momento en esa habitación que compartía con el maldito gringo, este estaba sentado como a la espera de algo mientras Juan solo observaba cada movimiento que hacia el rubio a la espera de que tratara de hacerle algo. Estaba decidido, ese día si trataba de abusar nuevamente de el lo golpearía con todo lo que tenia, no lo dejaría volver a abusar de el, nunca mas y si era necesario matarlo con sus propias manos lo haría.

Sintió un suspiro proveniente del rubio lo cual lo sobresalto por unos segundos, jamás pensó escuchar un suspiro tan ¿pesimista? Si, pesimista, era como si algo le había pasado pero aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Lo observo nuevamente sin dejar de notar como Alfred estaba estirado en el sillón claramente con un semblante agotado y algo derrotado, le extrañaba verlo así pero tampoco le preguntaría no era para tanto después de todo.

—John…I have to talk to you—expreso rapidamente Alfred sin mirarlo—Es sobre…nuestra relación

— ¿Relación? ¿¡Estas bromeado!?—casi grito impulsivamente Juan al escuchar las palabras del estadounidense— ¿Abusar de alguien es una relación? Estas enfermo

—Will you shut up? ... That's why I love you to be my toy—suspiro el mayor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—But...Dejaras de serlo

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, dejaras de ser mi juguete—contesto Alfred mirando serio al mexicano—Me canse de ti, tus quejas ya no me gustan tanto como antes

—Pinché enfermo—murmuro casi arrastrando las palabras el menor teniendo una mueca de desprecio en el rostro

—As you say ... I want to warn you of something only—prosiguio el chico de cabellos rubios arreglando sus lentes—Cuida a Javier

— ¿Desde cuando te interesa que cuida a mi chavo?

—Solo has lo que te digo—respondió el ojiazul mientras se sentaba bien en el sillón—Hay alguien que quiere separarlos

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu?—dijo notoriamente molesto el mexicano mirándolo con desden

—No…solo has lo que te digo, te prometo que no abusare mas de ti, dejaste de ser de mi interés y además…protege al chico con el que estas—reitero Alfred encogiéndose de hombros

No alcazo a notar cuando Juan se acerco y le puso un objeto corto punzante a la altura del cuello, al notar como el metal amenazaba con cortarle la vena aorta una gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro, no sabia bien que iba a hacer el mexicano, jamás había visto un comportamiento violento de parte de él y eso lo había extrañado bastante. Noto como los ojos de Juan lo miraban con un aire ciertamente enigmático, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo pero a la vez no, instintivamente le tomo la muñeca y le quito el objeto.

—Solo un centímetro mas y te hubiera matado…—le susurro Juan mientras su mirada estaba ligeramente mas oscura de lo habitual

—No lo podrás hacer…Déjate de juegos, es verdad lo que te digo—insistió el estadounidense con un poco de temor al ver la mirada del mexicano—Es tu problema si no me crees

—Hn…Solo espero que te abstengas siquiera de tocarme—contesto el menor enderezándose y saliendo de encima del rubio

—I'm promise—respondió el mayor esbozando una sonrisa sincera—Pero tu promete que protegerás al chico con el que sales

—Esta bien, además no lo haré porque tu me lo dices—murmuro el adolescente para después acercarse a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir—Lo haré…Porque lo amo

—Y espero que sea lo suficiente…—susurro Alfred casi en un tono inaudible

—Fin FlashBack—

Aun no sabia bien de que iba a tanto el cambio del estadounidense, pero había cumplido su palabra, desde que habían conversado ese día no había vuelto siquiera a rozarlo de alguna forma más que sea por mera casualidad. Aun sentía como Javier negaba una y otra vez, era tan frágil a sus ojos, demostrar una personalidad terca y en ocasiones fría solo había sido para auto-protegerse de todo pero una vez que se había derrumbado era alguien que se quebraba de inmediato, que se negaba una y otra vez a aceptar su destino y por sobre todo…

—Frágil…—susurro Juan mientras levantaba la cara de Javier con una mano—Eres tan frágil y jamás lo demuestras

—Yo…No quería que me vieras así…no quería ni siquiera que me vieras llorar como hace días atrás—confeso el menor desviando la mirada mientras apretaba ambos puños

—Pero eso me alegra—aseguro el mexicano con una sonrisa—Eso me demuestra que ya no eres ese chico retraído en si mismo…y algo enojon

— ¡Oye! Que no soy enojon—protesto Javier soltando una pequeña carcajada

—Uyyy…Si pareces limón, amor

—Déle con decirme limón…Enserio, un día de estos te voy a mandar a la chucha si segui' con eso—contesto el chileno haciendo una mueca de enojo

Ante aquello Juan solo sonrió y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del menor, ahora tenia que cumplir con lo que le había dicho Alfred, protegerlo y cuidarlo porque alguien amenazaba con separarlos. Vio por un momento el reloj que llevaba y noto que solo faltaban cinco minutos y tocaban para entrar a la próxima clase, ya casi terminaba la hora de colación que tenían pero por lo menos la había aprovechado para estar con el chileno, SU chileno.

Se levanto junto a Javier, aunque este no tenia demasiados ánimos, aun no se sentía demasiado bien por haber vomitado todo el desayuno y el poco almuerzo que había comido. Pero tampoco protesto para no ir a clases, no podían faltar ya que justamente ese día había un examen de Química el cual era bastante importante debido a que representaría dos notas en el promedio. Suspiro y tomo de la mano a Juan, comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras que sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo un poco de nieve, era verdad, la navidad estaba cerca.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15: "Amor y una mezcla de frió"

No era el…No era la persona que realmente amaba pero no se había negado, ambos sabían que el otro finalmente terminaría arrepentido de lo que estaban haciendo pero no les importaba. Ya no había marcha atrás, estaban terminando el momento en una ciega entrega que no tenía ni un ápice de cariño pero uno de ellos se conformaba con eso, le bastaba siquiera la ilusión de saber que estuvo con el otro. Nicolás al sentir que el argentino lo miraba solo atino a desviar la miraba sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sebastián en cambio solo pensaba en como hubiera deseado que ese chico que estaba delante de el hubiera sido Javier, que esos labios que beso, esa piel que toco y esa suave voz que susurro una y otra vez su nombre le hubieran pertenecido al chileno, pero no, ahí solo había un chico de origen peruano que estaba enamorado de él e incluso ya se había entregado en cuerpo y prácticamente en alma a él.

—Lo siento…No debimos…—quería hablar, le incomodaba el profundo silencio que mantenía Nicolás mientras se arreglaba la ropa que llevaba.

—No me arrepiento, algún día se que me querrás a mi—prácticamente aseguro el peruano arreglándose un poco el cabello y colocándose un chullo para protegerse del frío que hacia fuera de ese lugar—Si la única forma que hay para demostrarte que te amo es esta, lo repetiría una y otra vez

—Nicolás…

—No…No niegues lo que hicimos, no te arrepientas—siguió hablando el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras se le acercaba mas al argentino—Porque yo te aseguro…que no me arrepentiré—dicho esto lo beso suavemente en los labios y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

Sebastián solo atino a apoyarse en la pared de espaldas, soltó un suspiro de arrepentimiento, ese chico realmente lo amaba pero él solo lo ocupaba para tener sexo, ilusionarlo y romperle una y otra vez el corazón. Miro el lugar donde estaba, era sombrío y algo helado pero jamás lo noto cuando estuvo con Nicolás, por algún motivo se había olvidado que estaban en un lugar arrinconado del instituto, que siempre pasaba desapercibido, solo porque estaba con el peruano.

Se sentía como un idiota, ocupaba a alguien para reemplazar a la persona que amaba y para peor dicho alguien realmente lo quería y le aguantaba que lo ocupara de tal forma, que simplemente lo usara de reemplazo sin esperar que lo correspondiera realmente. Pero no podía renunciar al amor que sentía por Javier, mucho mas a sabiendas que cada vez estaban mas cerca de que estuvieran juntos sin que el chileno se pudiera oponer, pero algo le empezaba a oprimir el pecho cada vez que se paraba a pensar en Nicolás y ese algo lo hacia replantearse algunas cosas.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida para tratar de serenar sus pensamientos, pero al ver que pasaban por ahí tanto Javier como Juan su mirada cambio a una de enojo mezclado con resentimiento, ellos no podían estar juntos, simplemente era imposible. Se iba a encaminar hacia a ellos pero alguien lo detuvo, al voltearse se encontró con un par de ojos azules sumamente serios, el estadounidense al parecer sabia sus pensamientos respecto a la pareja de chicos.

—Tu no harás nada—dijo prácticamente en tono de amenaza el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima al argentino

—A vos no te importa ni una mierda de lo que haga—contesto Sebastián quitando de un golpe la mano del estadounidense—Vos solo sos un metiche

—No los separes, ni se te ocurra hacerlo—insistió Alfred sin quitar su mirada seria y algo amenazante—Solo lograras hacer sufrir al chileno

— ¿Qué vas a saber vos gringo? Yo lo amo, lo podría hacer muy feliz

—Pero no lo harás…Solo lograras hacerlo infeliz—murmuro el rubio recordando un poco a su hermano y lo que había ocurrido con el

Sebastián solo hizo un gesto de molestia y le termino dando la espalda para marcharse ¿A que se debía el cambio del estadounidense? No lo sabia, ni tampoco le interesaba pero si se oponía a que el separara al chileno del mexicano, insistiría al padre de Javier para que tratara de adelantar todo, no dejaría que ellos estuvieran juntos, el chileno le pertenecía a él y nadie lo haría cambiar de pensamiento. Sabía que Javier tarde o temprano terminaría con él, aunque sea por mera obligación. Alfred en cambio solo pensaba que ese chico argentino solo terminaría dañando a uno de los dos, de eso estaba seguro y cuando lo hiciera el mismo intervendría para hacer que Sebastián se diera cuenta del error que cometía.

Mientras que Javier y Juan solo conversaban de cómo iba el chileno a disimular su vientre una vez se comenzara a notar, ambos ya estaban un poco resignados, en toda esa semana lo habían pensado y aunque el chileno había dicho una y otra vez que no quería tenerlo el mexicano solo lo trataba de hacer desistir de esa absurda idea. Pero el menor no desistía del todo con su idea, no deseaba tenerlo pero tampoco sabia el como reaccionaria su cuerpo ante un aborto, después de todo no tenia lo mismo que una mujer y mucho menos sabia el como iba a tener el bebe. Agradecía que ese día las clases hubieran sido suspendidas para que prepararan todo para navidad y también porque más de alguno deseaba hacer algunas compras de regalos.

Claro que Javier había preferido no salir como acostumbraban cuando se producía algo así en el instituto, simplemente habían decidido el quedarse a pasear en los amplios patios solo para ver como la nieve cubría todo y se volvía un páramo blanco y algo helado. El chileno arreglo un poco la bufanda que tenia, estaba acostumbrado a los inviernos de su país, sin nieve y muchas lluvias, realmente prefería en ese momento estar empapado que congelado entre la nieve.

— ¿Tienes frío?—le pregunto el mexicano al notar que se arreglaba la bufanda

—Un poco, es que estoy acostumbrado a la lluvia no mas…En Chile no nieva nunca po'—se explico Javier sin alcanzar a notar como Juan se sacaba uno de los guantes y lo tomaba de la mano haciendo la misma acción pero con la mano del menor

Sintió la tibia mano del mexicano sobre la de él, se sonrojo y sonrió sin que se diera cuenta el chico de cabellos cafés, cosas tan mínimas como esas lo hacían feliz enormemente y las conservaría siempre en su mente. Pero sabía que solo podría vivirlas por un tiempo mas, un tiempo tan limitado que le dolía, pero no lo demostraría, se mantendría fuerte porque estaba al corriente que si se derrumbaba nuevamente no lo soportaría, simplemente se dejaría morir y solo haría sufrir al mexicano.

Caminaron nuevamente, noto como la nieve estaba envuelta en pisadas y una que otra hoja seca que había caído en el suelo. Se agacho y con ambas manos hizo una esfera de nieve que le lanzo por sorpresa a Juan en pleno rostro, este quedo un momento estático, no esperaba aquello y después que noto que Javier iba por una segunda vez se agacho e hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo en alguna parte del cuerpo. Comenzaron a jugar, hacia tiempo que ninguno de los dos se divertía en algo así, para mala suerte de Javier el mexicano era mucho mas rápido haciendo bolas de nieve que le tiraba a cada momento aunque claramente el también le devolvía los ataques.

Una vez ya cansados de correr de un lado a otro, esquivar esferas de nieves y recibir una que otra en parte del cuerpo se tiraron encima del blanco manto entre una que otra risa y comentarios del infantil juego que simplemente hacían que ambos rieran. Javier comenzó a hacer un ángel de nieve, era tan agradable esa sensación de volver a revivir una niñez que perdió y no recordaba mucho de ella, una vez que había terminado de hacer su ángel de nieve se sentó y sintió como un copo de nieve le caía en la nariz, Juan vio con ternura aquella escena, ese chico que tenia enfrente en realidad era infantil y no esa persona de carácter indiferente y explosivo que demostraba con todos los demás.

—Te amo Javier—soltó el mexicano esbozando una tranquila sonrisa— ¿Sabes algo? No me importa realmente si estas esperando un bebe de Sebastián…Yo me haría cargo con gusto de el

—Juan…No creo que podai'—contesto Javier jugando un poco con la nieve—Si tengo el bebe…mi papa me va a casar si o si con el Seba

—No me interesa, nos escaparemos

—Piensa primero en como haríamos algo así—intervino el chileno antes de que siguiera hablando el mexicano—Primero que nada, somos dos adolescentes con, quizás, un bebe y además sin dinero…Tus padres no me aceptarían y estamos a miles de kilómetros de nuestros países

—Yo tengo dinero, tu también debes tener una cuenta o algo así ¿No?—pregunto Juan a lo que Javier solo asintió con la cabeza—Tomamos el dinero, nos vamos a algún país vecino y nos olvidamos un tiempo de tu familia y de la mía…Pero…

— ¡No! Simplemente no podemos hacer eso, nos buscarían y nos separarían de todas formas—prácticamente aseguro Javier levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa de la poca nieve que le había quedado—Si tan solo…este bebe no existiera…—murmuro apretándose suavemente el abdomen—Ni tu ni yo pasariamos por esto

— ¿Aun estas con eso del aborto?

—Seria lo mejor…No quiero traer al mundo a un bebe que se que no voy a querer—respondió Javier dándole la espalda listo para marcharse del lugar

—Javier, ese bebe no tiene ninguna culpa—susurro Juan levantándose y tomando del brazo al menor—No porque sea resultado de algo que no querías debe morir…

—Entonces ¿Qué queri' que haga? ¿Qué finja quererlo y estar feliz porque va a nacer? No, te equivocas, no deseo que nazca, no estoy feliz por ello y mucho menos creo que debería nacer porque es de Sebastián—contesto Javier con una mirada fría y llena de odio, odiaba su situación, detestaba el hecho de que estaba esperando un bebe del argentino—Mi vida de por si era una mierda, con un bebe solo va a ir en picada contra el suelo

Una vez termino de hablar se soltó del agarre del mexicano y se fue del lugar dejando a Juan estático en su lugar con una mirada de estupefacción ante sus palabras. No lo entendía, el chico de ojos almendrados solo negó con la cabeza una vez proceso las palabras de su novio, era verdad, nadie con un poco de lógica se sentiría de traer un hijo al mundo derivado de un abuso, mucho menos alguien como Javier. Miro la nieve y el ángel que había hecho el chileno ahora con huellas que iban en dirección a donde había ido el menor, no sabia si seguirlo o simplemente ir a su habitación a pensar todo aquello.

Finalmente sintió como mas nieve caía escondiendo aquella figura en el suelo, suspiro un poco, al fin el se había librado de un problema pero solo se había sumado otro peor, uno que escapaba de sus manos y no podía hacer nada por ayudar realmente a Javier. Miro al cielo y pidió un deseo, un simple y sutil deseo…

"Solo quiero protegerlo…"

Esa simple frase expresaba todo lo que sentía, lo que deseaba y haría con todo su corazón. Camino lentamente mientras volvía adentro del instituto, sabia que podría estar con Javier, que lo protegería y amaría para siempre incluso si tenia aquel hijo del argentino, no le importaba en lo absoluto ese gran detalle.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16: "Esconder, querer y detener"

Ni cuenta se dio cuando las festividades habían pasado, los meses se había ido volando y un pequeño vientre ya se empezaba a notar, ocultarlo le era fácil, después de todo con la ropa que ocupaba no se notaba aquello. Se miro al espejo, se gano de lado y tanteo con una mano su vientre, según el había leído en algunas paginas de Internet aun estaba a tiempo para abortar ese bebe, no deseaba tenerlo, le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto después de haberle dicho a Juan que no quería que naciera que por fin se había decidido a no tener esa criatura.

Si sacaba bien la cuenta de cuando había empezado con nauseas y antojos ya llevaba mas de dos meses de gestación, había leído que si esperaba mas no seria posible y que cuanto antes mejor pero aun no sabia donde harían algo así y mucho menos el como se lo harían a el. Pero debía hacerlo, ese bebe solo le recordaría cada día que tuvo que casarse con una persona que abuso de él, que no amaba y había hecho que se alejara de la persona que quería, tomo su polera y se la coloco, ese día le tocaba gimnasia así que llevaba buzo y un polerón disimulando el pequeño vientre que tenia.

—"Si tuviera una caída…quizás el bebe muere"—pensó un momento el chileno encaminándose hacia la puerta—"Solo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte y el bebe…desaparecería"

En otro lugar se podía ver como Nicolás conversaba tranquilamente con Martín, ambos se conocían desde hacia un par de meses debido a que estaban ambos en el club de cocina. Conversaban sobre los problemas que tenia el peruano, el uruguayo solo negaba con la cabeza al escuchar sus experiencias y penurias que soportaba, no entendía como ese chico soportaba ser usado por otro simplemente para que olvidar a la persona que no le correspondía en sentimientos.

— ¿Vos lo amas?—pregunto con una mirada algo seria el chico de ojos verdosos

—Claro…pero él no a mi, no me corresponde y no lo hará nunca—aseguro Nicolás mirando sus pies

—Si ya lo llevaron tan lejos…Quizás si te ama, pero no puede renunciar al amor de ese chico—trato de explicarle el de cabello café claro poniéndole una mano en el hombro—Es simplemente una obsesión, quizás, lo que siente…Solo tienes que buscar como desconectarlo de el, busca algo, una forma que haga que se olvide de el

— ¿Qué lo vea haciendo algo con el chico que esta saliendo?—pregunto pensando algún plan Nicolás

—Puede ser, quizás eso le quite cualquier ilusión que tenga aun—aseguro Martín levantándose de donde estaba sentado—Yo ya me voy, Felipe me vino a buscar, tenemos practica de fútbol hoy

—Esta bien, adiós Martín—se despidió con una sonrisa el peruano estrechando su mano con la del uruguayo

—Adiós, y ten por seguro que se quedara contigo el chico que te gusta—terminada esta frase el chico de ojos verdes se fue corriendo en dirección a donde lo esperaban

Nicolás solo sonrió y decidió que debía ya dirigirse a clases de gimnasia, no quería ser regañado por llegar tarde. Sus pensamientos solo se centraron en como hacerlo para hacer lo que le dijo el uruguayo, era tan difícil y a la vez no, y si lo hacia debía tener el cuidado de que realmente fuera algo que le hiciera olvidarse del chileno. Llego finalmente al gimnasio y vio a Javier sentado mirando a un punto inexacto del lugar, parecía sumamente distraído y concentrado en sus pensamientos, suerte que solo compartían esa clase, las demás no coincidían con el chileno.

Javier solo pensaba en que pasaría si es que se caía ese día, si perdía al bebe y las consecuencias que tendría en si mismo, pero solo estaba esa salida, era la única mas fácil y rápida. Tenían que subir por esa cuerda y una caída desde una altura media desde la cuerda seguro hacia algo con el bebe, era lo mejor, él no quería a ese bebe y no lo tendría ni aunque Juan le prometiera que se iba a hacer cargo de él. Ya iban en la F, solo cinco personas más y le tocaba a él, espero pacientemente, los minutos se le hacían eternos, lentamente llego su turno, respiro hondo y se acerco corriendo a escalar esa cuerda. Aunque había una colchoneta debajo del lugar en caso de una caída pero ya vería como hacerlo para caer de tal forma que se golpeara el abdomen.

Subió poco a poco, miro abajo y aun no era suficiente, notaba la atenta mirada del profesor mientras anotaba algo en el cuaderno que solía llevar. Subió hasta arriba y comenzó a descender, cuando iba cerca de la mitad hizo como si su mano había resbalado y cayo, todo iba en cámara lenta mientras caía, vio el rostro de espanto puesto por el profesor y el asombro de sus compañeros con una mezcla de miedo, se sintió un "PLAF!" producido por la caída encima de la colchoneta. Pero noto como alguien estaba debajo de él, no le sorprendía quien era, después de todo siempre lo cuidaba y ese día casi todas las clases les tocaban juntos.

—Casi te mandas un buen golpazo Javier—ese era Juan, emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor al haber recibido de golpe al chileno encima de su cuerpo—Auch…n-nunca mas me tiro encima de una colchoneta y dejo que alguien me caiga encima

—J-Juan…—fue lo único que murmuro Javier levantándose un poco

—Señor Gonzáles ¿Esta bien?—pregunto el profesor extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara—Señor Gutiérrez, si gusta va a enfermería, además de obtener una anotación positiva en su hoja de vida

— ¡Ajuaa! ¡Una anotación positiva!—dijo feliz el mexicano levantándose como si nada— ¡¿Si pasa lo mismo me da otra?!

—S-supongo—dijo algo dudoso el profesor viéndolo desconcertado

— ¡Entonces que alguien mas me caiga encima!—prácticamente grito de felicidad el chico con una gran sonrisa—Apss…Esto, no me paso nada si es que le asalta la duda

El profesor solo movió la cabeza y les dijo que se fueran a sentar, Javier solo bufo molesto, el mexicano lo detuvo justo cuando iba a caer, Juan lo miro un momento y vio si el profesor les estaba poniendo atención. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo prácticamente a rastras a los vestidores para conversar con el, tenia la ligera impresión que la caída del chileno no era accidental y se lo iba a decir a la cara, no quería ver como el menor se hacia daño tratando de escapar de su destino, aunque el bebe implicara que no estuvieran mas juntos.

Javier al notar que se dirigían a los vestidores opuso algo de resistencia, Juan no era idiota, seguramente se había dado cuenta que lo que había pasado no era un simple accidente y era algo que había planeado el para perder el bebe o simplemente hacerse daño. Una vez llegaron al lugar el mexicano cerro la puerta y miro con un poco de enojo al chileno.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto directamente Juan mirando dolido y enojado a Javier

— ¿Por qué que?

—No te hagas Javier…Esa caída no fue mera coincidencia—prácticamente aseguro el mexicano tomándolo por los hombros—Se que no lo fue y no digas lo contrario

—Como te dije…No quiero tenerlo—murmuro el menor desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros—A-aun estoy a tiempo de deshacerme de el…Solo tengo un par de meses…Como mucho tres meses

— ¿Deshacerte? Esa criatura no es un objeto, un animal ni nada por el estilo—insistió Juan cansado de que Javier se refiriera al bebe que estaba gestando como si fuera un mero objeto—Es un bebe, si, esta bien…Es de Sebastián, pero no tiene la culpa de nada, ni siquiera sabe aun de su propia existencia

—Simplemente no quiero tenerlo… ¿Es tan difícil que lo entiendas?—respondió el chileno mirándolo a los ojos—Este bebe es producto de un abuso… ¡Un maldito abuso!

— ¿Y si fuera mió? ¿Si hubiéramos tenido sexo y hubieras quedado en estado lo hubieras querido abortar?

—Es algo muy diferente, si hubiera sido el caso querría al bebe… ¡Pero este no! ¡Simplemente no lo quiero!

No pudo seguir hablando ya que el mexicano lo comenzó a besar profundamente, no se lo podía quitar de encima, era como si Juan insistiera una y otra vez en tocarlo, besarlo y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco a la altura de sus caderas, no le importaba que estuvieran en los vestuarios, llevaría hasta el final todo aquello, le bajo un poco los pantalones dejándolos un poco mas abajo de los muslos del menor, lamió tres dedos y los llevo a la entrada del chileno, este se quejo con un pequeño grito callado por un beso.

No falto mucho tiempo para sentir que Javier estaba listo, le dijo que se diera la vuelta y sujetara ambas manos en la puerta, el menor accedió casi inconcientemente, era mas que claro que quizás estaba asustado por aquella situación y que después se iba a arrepentir pero ya estaban ahí. Juan saco su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada del menor, poco a poco fue entrando, era estrecho y tibio, el mexicano solo mando un pesado suspiro una vez entro, sentía como la estrecha entrada del chileno apretaba su hombría haciéndolo sentir aun mas. Poco a poco comenzaron un vaivén lento y suave, ambos sabían que no podían gemir de manera alta ya que llamarían la atención de quien pasara por afuera.

Juan solo le susurraba de cuando en cuando un pequeño "Te amo" y lo sellaba con un beso que Javier correspondía gustoso, sabían que solo duraría un instante aquella entrega, aquel momento en donde eran uno y nadie podía separarlos. Aumentaron cada vez mas la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que finalmente se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, ninguno emitió un gemido ya que en el último momento lo callaron en un profundo beso. Juan respiraba agitadamente al igual que Javier, aunque este casi se dejo caer al suelo cuando ambos habían terminado, el agotamiento que tenia era evidente.

—Javier… ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el mexicano algo preocupado mientras se arreglaba la ropa

—S-si…Solo algo cansado, ya sabi'…—dicho esto el chileno subió sus pantalones y se quedo mirando el suelo

—Te amo…siempre lo haré y si esto no te basto…lo demostrare una y otra vez—le dijo Juan tomándolo por la barbilla y besándolo tiernamente en los labios—Si es necesario aceptar a ese bebe, lo aceptare, si tengo incluso que fugarme contigo lo haré sin arrepentirme

—Juan…

—Prométeme que no trataras de abortar a ese bebe—pidió de corazón el mexicano abrazándolo fuertemente

—Pero…No es tuyo…

—Hagamos como que si lo es…lo hicimos ahora, no antes…olvida que estuviste con el argentino—prácticamente le suplico al oído el mayor sin dejar de abrazarlo y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del menor—Piensa que ese bebe lo hicimos los dos…por favor, no quiero que cometas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir

Javier solo se abrazo al mexicano, no quería decir nada, solo bastaba con eso, un abrazo cargado de sentimientos acompañados de una promesa tácita, si ya tenia un apoyo tan grande como el de Juan quizás si podría cargar con ese bebe, quilas si podían fingir que era realmente de ellos dos y que el mexicano era el "papá" del bebe. Pero aun sobre ellos había una sombra acercándose peligrosamente, acechando a cada momento su felicidad y que les iba a hacer tomar decisiones tan drásticas que cambiarían sus vidas de un momento a otro sin poder volver atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17: "Sin ocultar" parte I

Era ya demasiado, sus antojos era cada vez mas frecuentes y casi nada de lo que podía conseguir en el instituto era lo que quería. Lo único que si podía conseguir era chocolate y jugo de manzana, pero debía olvidarse de las galletas de mantequilla o pastel de chocolate, miro un poco su pequeño vientre que ya se alcanzaba a notar si es que tocaban por encima, daba gracias a dios que la ropa normalmente le quedaba ancha ya que así no debía preocuparse de nada.

En clases normalmente estaba incomodo, sentía de cuando en cuando que lo estaba observando el profesor o el mismo Sebastián cuando les tocaba junto, pero ya no era como las primeras semanas que se había enterado de su estado, ahora ya era todo mas llevadero gracias al mexicano. Juan estaba preocupado casi la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos de cómo se encontraba, si es que quería algo o si había pasado algo relevante respecto al bebe, claramente él apreciaba demasiado ese comportamiento, sentía el apoyo que le brindaba su pareja y eso le daba ánimos cada día.

Su hermana en cambio solo le preguntaba que se sentía esperar un bebe, al igual que sus dichosas amigas que solo lo atosigaban en preguntas y uno que otro dato que no tenia ni idea. Cada recreo lo "secuestraban" unos minutos para preguntarle sobre los antojos, si el bebe ya pateaba o simplemente decirle que cuidados debía tener según el tiempo que tenia de gestación. Era claro que a él poco y nada le interesaban esas conversaciones, se sentía incomodo y casi siempre terminaban por preguntarle si el "papá" del bebe era Juan, el solo guardaba silencio y Violeta lo miraba con algo de tristeza ya que ella sabia la verdad sobre ese tema.

Cuando lo atosigaban un poco con ese tipo de preguntas la chilena solía intervenir y sacar el tema de que Javier debía juntarse con el mexicano para conversar de algo "importante" o simplemente porque se tenían que juntar siquiera un momento en el cambio de hora. El chileno le agradecía eso, simplemente seguía con el hilo de la excusa de Violeta y se escabullía para verse con Juan, después de todo no era mentira por una parte, movía la cabeza enérgicamente una vez que se iba, ese bebe que esperaba ya no era del argentino, no, ya no lo seria porque el que actuaría como su padre seria el mexicano.

Corrió hasta llegar al patio donde su pareja siempre lo esperaba, era todos los días lo mismo, lo esperaba todos los recreos que habían en ese mismo lugar con una barra de chocolate y un jugo de manzana lo cual agradecía enormemente. Se saludaban de un beso en los labios, una sonrisa y un _"Por fin llegaste"_ que solo era contestado con un _"Lo siento"_ mas una larga explicación sobre el porque se había retrasado, aunque lo ultimo siempre estaba demás para el mexicano, a él solo le bastaba el hecho de que Javier llegara.

—Engorde un kilo, weón—se quejo Javier comiendo el chocolate que tenia—Y ni aunque haga ejercicio no lo bajare

—Pero ni se te nota, te vez igual que siempre—contesto el mexicano mirándolo de pies a cabeza—Además es normal, estas esperando un bebe

—Si, pero igual…después se va a empezar a notar realmente y pfff…ahí voy a cagar—alego el chileno sin dejar de lado su tan preciado chocolate—Ojala sea niño…

— ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Eh…creo que como cuatro meses…supongo—dijo algo dudoso mientras contaba mentalmente

—Aun es pequeño—susurro Juan para tocar suavemente el pequeño vientre que tenia el chileno—Se nota solo si te tocan

—Si, pero mejor así…Como no dejo que nadie me toque mas que tu—respondió el menor apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja

Así pasaban la mayor parte de los recreos, hablando de cómo estaban, del bebe y también las típicas quejas que normalmente tenia Javier respecto a su peso o incluso apariencia. Juan solo lo escuchaba pacientemente y opinaba cada vez que el chileno decía cosas sobre si mismo o el bebe, lo hacia callar con un beso y lo trataba de hacer reír con alguna tontería, sabia en su interior que Javier aun no aceptaba del todo que finalmente el se hiciera cargo del bebe pero tarde o temprano entendería que a él no le interesaba si fuera o no de él, solo se conformaba que el bebe era de Javier.

En otro lugar del instituto se podía ver a Sebastián conversando por su celular, su tono era serio y algo exigente, necesitaba que ya todo el plan fuera cumplido, el ya había hecho gran parte y no le habían cumplido del todo el trato que había hecho su padre. Si bien no subía el tono de voz solo trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con la persona que estaba hablando, era más que claro que solo exigía lo que le correspondía, lo que había entrado en el trato.

—Tenes que cumplir con el trato—insistió nuevamente Sebastián sin dejar de lado su tono serio de voz

—Espera un tiempo, tengo cosas mas importantes que tratar tus infantiles exigencias—contesto el hombre que le hablaba—Javier se casara contigo una vez que regrese a Chile, ya tiene diecisiete y con dieciséis años ya es legal que se pueda casar con consentimiento mió y de su madre

—Pero ese mexicano solo esta logrando que…

—No es capaz de desobedecerme, además solo con que hable un momento con Mónica accederá a estar contigo—respondió Gustavo, sabia que cosas ocupar en contra de Javier y no dudaría ni un segundo en usarlas—Pero si tanto insistes…En un mes mas…no, dos semanas mas y haré los planes para que se casen

—Esta bien, después de todo solo son dos semanas—dijo el argentino para cortar de inmediato la llamada y guardar su teléfono móvil_—"Solo dos semanas y Javier solo será mió"_

Miro como Nicolás se acercaba, lo miro con un poco de desden, ese chico solo lo satisfacía con su cuerpo, pero no importaba realmente, si lo pensaba bien ese chico se entregaba a el sin ninguna queja, sin siquiera protestarle el hecho de que no le correspondía en sentimientos. Vio como este solo desviaba su mirada hacia un lado soltando un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros, se le acerco y lo tomo de la barbilla para besarlo en los labios, solo lo hacia para no verlo triste, no le agradaba ver esa expresión en el rostro del peruano.

El chico de ojos marrones lo separo un poco, tenia algo que decirle al parecer pero no estaba seguro, sabia que quizás no le creería nada y solo pensaría que era un truco barato para que se decidiera a amarlo a él pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale. Respiro hondo y busco las palabras, lo miro a los ojos y dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro del argentino, su mirada fue algo seria y triste, no podía tener otra mas al darle aquella noticia que quizás haría que Sebastián se riera en su cara, pero con las pruebas que tenia serian suficientes.

—Sebastián…Tengo algo que decirte—empezó a hablar el peruano sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del argentino—V-vi…a Javier y Juan t-teniendo sexo…

— ¿Es broma?

—No, incluso…s-si quieres fotografías alcance a sacar una—aseguro Nicolás sacando de entre su mochila un cuaderno y dentro de este un papel—Ahí esta…es tu problema si no me crees…

El argentino copio el papel y vio como tanto el chileno como el mexicano compartían un beso bastante apasionado, a medida que su mirada recorría aquella imagen iba notando como poco se podía notar que ya estaban prácticamente por tener sexo en un lugar mas que conocido para ellos. Su mente lentamente proceso aquello, no era posible que Javier haya tenido sexo con Juan, le era imposible de creer, pero por lo que se podía apreciar en la fotografía iban por ese camino, la mano de Juan estaba acariciando el trasero del chileno y este profundizaba el beso que estaba compartiendo con el mexicano. Miro nuevamente a Nicolás, el cual solo miraba a un punto perdido del lugar, era como si estuviera ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no saldría fácilmente de ese estado, tomo de la mano al peruano y lo llevo hacia su propia habitación un momento, el chico de cabellos cafés lo miro confundido al estar dentro de la habitación del castaño.

Vio como el argentino tomaba nuevamente la fotografía entre sus manos y la rompía en mil pedazos sin ninguna expresión, sin enojo ni nada, como si ver esa imagen no lo hubiera enfurecido anteriormente. Agacho la mirada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir, después de todo en unos cuantos minutos tocarían para entrar a clases, pero una mano le detuvo, un abrazo que lo dejo estático por unos segundos lo detuvo definitivamente.

—Ayúdame…ayúdame a destruir la relación de Javier—pido Sebastián mirando directamente a los ojos a Nicolás—Si lo haces…te prometo que lo olvidare y me quedare contigo…pero primero quiero destruir esa maldita relación…que me termine suplicando porque lo ame

—"Se que si acepto…lo tendré para mi pero a costa del sufrimiento ajeno"—pensó el chico de origen peruano sin dejar de observar esas orbes verdes que poseía el argentino—Esta…bien, te ayudare

Sabia que eso era malo, lo tenia muy en cuenta, pensaba que si le mostraba esa fotografía el argentino se olvidaría de Javier y se quedaría con él, pero al parecer solo estaba enamorado del chileno y jamás podría llegar siquiera a quererlo un poco. Pero si podía ayudarlo en algo, por mas cruel y egoísta que fuera, lo haría porque esperaba aun que el argentino posara sus ojos y amor en él.

En otra parte del instituto se encontraba Javier a solas, en el baño mirándose al espejo y sosteniendo un envase de medicamentos, si bien frente al mexicano había jurado no abortar ese bebe en su mente aun no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de tenerlo, arranaría su vida y lo obligaría a estar con alguien a quien no amaba ni un poco. Leyó la etiqueta _"Contraindicado para personas menores de edad (0 a 10 años) hipertensos…"_ la lista seguía pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una sola palabra _"contraindicado también para embarazadas de 0 a cinco meses de gestación" _esa medicina podría hacer que el problema desapareciera de su vida y le dejara el camino libre para poder estar con Juan.

Abrió el frasco y miro el contenido, saco cinco pastillas y las trago, bebió un poco de agua y repitió lo mismo hasta haber tragado cerca de quince comprimidos, no sentía nada extraño, quizás no era un efecto inmediato así que le resto importancia. Se miro al espejo un momento y se mojo el rostro, respiro hondo y exhalo, solo quedaban unos minutos mas para entrar nuevamente a clases, después de todo eran 45 minutos de colación. Sabia que el mexicano no lo esperaba afuera, le había dicho que quería estar solo un momento para "pensar" sobre lo que estaba pasando ahora ultimo, le fue relativamente fácil hacer que Juan se alejara un momento y no lo molestara.

Cuando pensó que ya nada había pasado sintió una fuente punzada en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, se llevo ambas manos al abdomen, era como si algo dentro de el le hiciera daño, como si se fuera a partir en dos su estomago. De pronto sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, era sangre, estaba mas que claro aquello, suponía que iba a pasar algo así si perdía al bebe de forma normal, no era mujer para poder expulsar al bebe por abajo, quizás estaba funcionando pero dolía como la mierda. Sintió como mas sangre se acumulaba en su boca, la boto manchando el piso inmediatamente, le dolía tanto ¿Acaso eso era el precio por no querer ese bebe?

Simplemente se dejo caer finalmente al suelo apretándose fuertemente el estomago sin dejar de botar sangre por la boca, era tan…doloroso…frió…

_"¿Voy…a…morir?"_

Pensó para cerrar los ojos ahogando el dolor que sentía mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos sin alcanzar a sentir un grito perdido en aquel lugar.

* * *

Primero que nada:

1-. Un hombre no tiene un conducto por donde saldra el bebe asi que en caso de un aborto no se como seria realmente, pero TODOS sabemos que el cuerpo si o si se deshace del material que no necesita o que tiene si o si que expulsar de muchas maneras.  
2-. No aseguro que haya perdido al bebe, tampoco que el este 100% bien ni que tampoco Javier salga muy bien para'o del cagazo que se mando D:

3-. Quizas ahora tarde mucho mas en actualizar porque tengo que hacer miles de cosas, terminar cientos de chibis, empece el liceo (Estoy en 4ºmedio) y tengo que tener buenas calificaciones.

4-. Es un gusto que lean mi fic w


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18: "Odio"

Miraba como su pareja descansaba en esa blanca cama de hospital, mientras que la hermana de este estaba sentada en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano. Suspiro un poco al ver esa escena, ese chico que amaba había estado tan cercanamente de una muerte por intoxicación y perdida de sangre, incluso de paso habían salvado a esa criatura que estaba gestando y que al parecer no quería.

Le daba las gracias a el profesor de gramática, ya era segunda vez que los ayudaba a salir del instituto para ir a ver a Javier, estaba mas que claro que el chileno estaba mal físicamente, su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal y unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos denotaban lo débil que había estado. Juan se agacho lo suficiente y beso la frente del menor, no entendia el porque lo había hecho, se lo había prometido y él le había creído de que no trataría de abortar ese bebe.

—_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Porque mierda hiciste algo así?"—_pensó el mexicano con un poco de dolor en la mirada.

Los médicos que habían atendido a Javier no se explicaban el porque un chico podía gestar un bebe y de paso que si tratara de abortarlo fuera mucho peor que en una mujer, pero lo que si les sorprendió fue como el bebe se aferraba tanto a la vida, solo había sido una alarma de un posible aborto pero el bebe no había muerto. Observo como el pecho de Javier subía y bajaba lentamente, los relajantes que le habían administrado hacían efecto, incluso durante esos cinco días desde que había llegado al hospital se notaba un poco mejor, si bien estaba mucho mas blanco de lo normal ya no poseía un color casi de un cadáver como cuando lo encontraron tirado en el baño encima de un pequeño charco de sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su boca.

Acaricio solo con la yema de los dedos los labios cerrados del chileno, eran tan suaves y deliciosos que anhelaba volverlos a besar, se inclino y los rozo suavemente con sus labios como pidiendo que porfavor se despertara. Pero claro, la felicidad era tan efimera, justo cuando pensaba que nadie molestaria, ya que Violeta dormia profundamente en la silla donde habia estado durante todas las horas que habian estado en ese lugar, alguien abrio la puerta y se le acerco sin ningun aviso para empujarlo y tomarlo del cuello de la polera que llevaba.

—¿Tu eres ese mexicano que sale con mi hijo?—pregunto el hombre desconocido para Juan, el cual solo lo miraba asustado y sorprendido—¡Responde! ¿Eres tu el mexicano que esta con Javier?

—S-si y suelteme, no lo conosco para que me busque la bronca tan rapido—pidio el chico notando como estaba tocando el suelo con la punta de los pies

—Entonces…Recuerda mi rostro chico…Soy el padre de Javier, Gustavo Gonzales…—le dijo con un poco de odio el chileno mayor soltandolo y arreglandose el cabello—Te alejaras de el, te olvidaras de el…o si no, ambos sufriran las consecuencias, porque ese nieto bastardo que esta gestando Javier es de Sebastián

—¿Cómo sabe lo del bebe?

—Facil, soy su padre…El que hizo que mi "querido" hijo fuera asi—casi escupio a frase el hombre notando como su hija habia escuchado todo en silencio sin interrumpir nada—Y si me disculpas…Largate de esta habitación

—¡Pues que padre tiene Javier!—grito molesto el mexicano al tener frente a él el causante de todos los problemas del chileno menor—Violeta, escucha bien lo que le voy a decir a tu jefe…Yo amo a Javier, no lo dejare de amar y si es necesario me lo llevare de aquí antes de que usted se de cuenta

Dicho esto el mexicano hizo una pequeña reverencia con ironia para a continuación dar media vuelta e irse, no sin antes chocar con una mujer de cabellos castaño claro y de porte elegante y delicado. Por unos segundos titubeo al verla pero se encamino enseguida hacia la salida del lugar, no queria estar mas ahí sin poder estar con SU chileno, sin poder decirle "Te amo" aunque este no lo escuche realmente, porque el mal nacido de su padre estaba ahí recordandole que no iban a estar juntos, que no podrian compartir su vida con el otro ni tampoco sentir nuevamente sus manos tibias una sobre otra. Pero lo que le habia dicho lo cumpliria, si era necesario escaparse con Javier lo haria una y mil veces, ni aunque ello involucrara problemas para él, estaba dispuesto a todo para compartir su vida una y otra vez con el chileno.

En la habitación Violeta miraba con rabia a su padre, no podia creer que su progenitor se refiriera asi a su hermano, era un maldito hijo de puta que solo los utilizaba para sus propositos egoístas y avaros, casaria a Javier con Sebastián solo por interes, no le interesaba si el chico queria o no…Y para peor, su madre estaba de acuerdo, su propia madre estaba de acuerdo con esa mierda de plan, los odiaba, odiaba el hecho de que su madre se prestara para semejantes cosas, odiaba el hecho de que no los defendiera de su padre. Maldijo por lo bajo y se levanto de donde estaba sentada, salio de la habitación rapidamente sin darle la oportunidad a su madre de saludarla, aguanto las ganas de llorar de impotencia, de saber que ella por ser chica tendria mejor suerte que su hermano gracias al experimento al que fueron sometidos cuando aun no eran concientes de ellos mismos.

—"Los odio…odio esta mierda de vida…¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que sufrir esto?"—repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de no llorar—"¿Por qué dejaron que experimentaran con nosotros?"

—Violeta…—esa voz era conocida para ella, tan suave y dulce como cuando era pequeña, no cambiaba nada su madre— Violeta…Siento que se enteraran asi de lo que son capaces

—No me habli'…no quiero escuchar tus palabras mamá—contesto la chica molesta y limpiandose una lagrima que habia caido por sus mejillas—Ya tengo suficiente con saber que somos ratas de laboratorio…y que Javi este asi

—Dejame hablar jovencita—musito la mujer algo molesta—Soy tu madre, yo no quise esto para ustedes…yo no queria que hicieran esto con ustedes, son mis niños, salieron de mi vientre ¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer que quise que experimentaran con ustedes?

—Facil, dejaste que te pusieran quizas que wea para que nosotros fuéramos los perfectos conejillos de indias que necesitaban

—Mira, yo…yo jamas quise esto, se que no te valdra de nada mi palabra—aseguro Monica agachando la mirada un poco—Se que no debi acceder a los planes de tu padre…pero era tan tentador de que fueran el siguiente paso en esta generacion, de que fueran mucho mas que nosotros

—¿Y jamas pensaste que uno de nosotros terminaria asi?

—Jamas, pense que solo…que Javier jamas pasaria por algo asi, se me parte el alma al verlo en ese estado—murmuro la chilena mayor aguantando las lagrimas, a ella si le dolia lo que le podia pasar a sus hijos, ella si sentia de todo corazon el haberse dejado que experimentaran con sus hijos— Incluso el siquiera pensar que su vida esta atada a algo asi es insoportable para mi

—Entonces debiste pensar antes de dejar que…

—¡Yo me opuse!...me opuse al principio, sabia que podia ser quizas peligroso para ustedes—aclaro Monica mirando algo dolida a su hija—Pero me dijeron tantas maravillas…que ustedes serian el siguiente eslabon…

—Solo somos fenómenos…Ni se que puedo hacer yo, pero es seguro que quizas hasta termine como mi hermano—expreso la chica dadole la espalda a su madre y limpiandose una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla— Solo somos…Un par de mellizos con un maldito futuro…

Al terminar de decir eso corrio en direccion a la salida, no soportaba estar ahí junto a sus padres, en tan poco tiempo su burbuja que la mantenia a salvo de la cruda verdad sobre sus padres. Corrio hasta que sus piernas no daban mas, paso a empujar a mas de alguna enfermera que la regaño a gritos por correr en los pasillos pero ella no se detenia, tenia que salir del hospital y desahogar esa gran pena que poseia dentro de si misma, no soportaba, ya no queria seguir sintiendo tanto dolor y odio por sus padres, pero le era inevitable, tan inevitable que le dolia siquiera respirar. Finalmente llego afuera del lugar, respiro hondo y trato de no llorar, que no la sobrepasaran mas cosas, que finalmente ya no le importara nada mas que ella y su hermano y que sus padres de fueran a la mierda.

Miro al cielo y ahogo un grito de rabia, si era necesario ayudar a Juan y Javier a escaparse para que fueran felices lo haria, si tenia que sacrificar su propio orgullo y enfrentarse a su padre lo haria, ya no le importaba nada, daria todo para oponerse al destino que les tenia su padre. Vio hacia su lado izquierdo y observo que Juan estaba apoyado en una baranda fumando un cigarrillo, ese chico no dejaria a su hermano solo ni un sgeundo, auqneu ello le suponiera problemas. Sonrio y se dirigio donde estaba el mexicano, no hizo falta decir nada, simplemente se gano al lado de este sin despegar su mirada del cielo, noto como el de ojos cafes le ofrecia un cigarrillo que obviamente ella no desprecio, era lo mejor para relajarse y dejar que el humo se llevara momentáneamente sus problemas.

—¿Sabes algo Violeta?...Me escapare con Javier—solto de la nada el mexicano sin dirigirle la mirada

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando ya este nuevamente bien, cuando lo den de alta…criare a ese bebe como si fuera mi hijo, amare a Javier siempre y no dejare que nadie les haga daño—aseguro Juan para nuevamente llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca

—Los ayudare, con dinero, con lo que pueda los ayudare hasta que puedan alejarse de mi padre—dijo segura de si misma la chilena exalando el humo del cigarro por la boca—Porque se que Javi sera feliz contigo

—Gracias, supongo…que le cai bien mal a tu jefe—bromeo Juan esbozando una sonrisa

—Algo, pero ya sabi'…Viejo weon que me gasto como papa—respondio molesta la chica tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisandolo para apagarlo—Se que en un par de semanas…o incluso en un par de dias daran de alta a mi hermano…dime pa' donde queri' irte con mi hermano y sacare el dinero suficiente para sus pasajes

—Yo tambien tengo dinero, asi que no te preocupes de eso—le contesto el mexicano al notar que Violeta tenia una mirada seria y determinada—Una pregunta…¿Quién era esa mujer que entro en la habitación?

—¿Eh?...Mi mama…—ahora caia en la ceunta de que quizas si habia sido cruel con su madre, quias era verdad lo que le habia dicho y no mentia—Supongo que ella te tendria buena si te conociera

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque le sacas una sonrisa a uno de sus hijos—confeso con una sonrisa ida Violeta mirando el suelo distraidamente

Ella recordaba tantas cosas buenas de su madre y que no solo eran acciones dedicadas a ella, eran tambien para su hermano, mimos y constantes palabras de infinito amor para ambos que siempre les decia cuando no estaba su padre cerca, que siempre repetia cuando los abrazaba y veian que crecian. Pero que de la noche a la mañana murieron cuando ambos cumplieron los trece años e incluso un poco antes para Javier al cumplir los doce y casi cometer suicidio, pero que de cuando en cuando revivian y se las volvia a decir con el mismo cariño de antes. Poco a poco su mente le recordaba que si su madre le decia algo al chileno…este…accederia a todo…¡Eso era lo que esperaba su padre! Sabia muy bien que la debilidad mas accesible de Javier era su madre, con ella haria que su hermano se casara finalmente con Sebastián, con ella haria que su vida se arruinara…que se destruyera en mil pedazos…que…que simplemente fuera un muñeco sin voluntad propia.

Miro un momento a Juan y observo su rostro de determinación, esa determinación de que libraria finalmente a su hermano de su destino que lentamente se acercaba y que no podria negar. Dirigio su mirada nuevamente al cielo que estaba milagrosamente despejado y sin ningun indicio de alguna nube, suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro al mexicano extrañándolo un poco.

—Cuida de mi hermano…porque si es infeliz te juro que te mato—le dijo divertida Violeta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

—¡Te doy mi palabra!

Con eso la chileno respiro mas tranquila, sonrio y solto una pequeña risa, dio un paso adelante y volteo a ver a Juan con una gran sonrisa extrañandolo pero a la vez sacandole otra.

—Eso espero…Cuñado…


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 18: "Debilidad"

No sabia que le pasaba, pero nuevamente estaba pensando en el mexicano como antes, antes de hacerle una promesa que sabia que era una locura, definitivamente Juan esa su obsesion y su mayor juguete. Hacia dias que se sentia tan extraño, tan distraido con las palabras dichas por el argentino, eran tan ciertas y tan hirientes que lo hacian respirar desesperadamente al siquiera pensar que podria perder al mexicano. Sabia que debia pensar en lo que habia vivido su hermano, en lo que habia pasado hacia un par de años atrás pero su instinto al parecer le ganaba y por mucho, sintio como la puerta de la habitación se habria y supo de inmediato que era Juan, nadie mas entraba en su habitación mas que el de cabellos cafes.

Se mordio el labio inferior al ver los ojos del chico, no resistia mas, su cuerpo ya no soportaba el sentir tan lejos al mexicano y su mente rogaba por sentir los gemidos de dolor de Juan. Lo tomo de las muñecas y comenzo a besarlo a la fuerza, lentamente lo llevo hacia su propia cama, el mexicano trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre desesperadamente mientras lo insultaba una y otra vez, pero ya no resistia mas, simplemente dejo que sus bajos instintos dominaran la situación para volver a estar con el menor. No espero nada y bajo los pantalones del chico para comenzar a jugar con una sola mano con el ano de Juan, introdujo bruscamente dos digitos haciendo que este mandara un quejido de dolor y una injuria en contra de él.

—Tu…eres mio John—le susurro al oido antes de introducir otros dos digitos en el ano del menor haciendo que este mandara un quejido de dolor que fue callado con un golpe en las costillas—Quedate en silencio...Right?

—D-desgraciado…d-dejame de una puta vez…—dijo el mexicano sintiendo el dolor proveniente de su costado derecho—T-tu prometiste que…

—¡Oh, John! You are so innocent—contesto con una voz ronca de excitacion el estadounidense para despues bajarse el cierre de su pantalon y sacar su miembro—Ahora...sentiras mucho mas que las otras veces...supongo

Dicho esto introdujo de golpe su miembro arrancandole un gemido de dolor por lo brusco de la intromisión a Juan, el cual hundio su rostro en la almohada tratando de aminorar el quejido, no entendia el porque pero lo que habia dicho Alfred era verdad, sentia mas que antes, dolia mucho mas que veces anteriores. Incluso el asco que sentia al estar asi con el rubio era mayor, mucho mayor que otras veces, aferro ambas manos a las sabanas de la cama mientras hundia su rostro en la almohada evitando toda intencion del estadounidense de besarlo.

Se sentia humillado, asqueado cada vez que entraba en el una y otra vez, no le extrañaba sentir un liquido escurrirse por entre sus piernas, es mas, le extrañaba que cuando lo penetro no empezara a fluir de inmediato su sangre. Sabia que todo ello pasaria luego, solo en unas semanas o dias mas, solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas…pero no sabia si resistiria no matar a Alfred antes de irse, pero se las pagaria, pagaria el no haber cumplido con su promesa, pagaria el haberlo violado nuevamente…Pagaria todas y cada una de las cosas que le habia hecho hasta ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos penso que alguien estaria espiando o que siquiera habia sacado una foto en esos momentos, Juan jamas penso en lo que pasaria a continuación y mucho menos en cuanto aquello complicaria sus anhelos de vida junto a Javier. Quizas el destino no los queria juntos, quizas esa mala racha era el karma de otras vidas que al igual que esta jamas les dejo estar juntos, porque cada vez que parecian mas unidos algo los separaba y esa vez no seria la excepcion.

El secreto espia se alejo del lugar, ya tenia lo que necesitaba y podria ocuparlo de formas inimaginables, afectando tanto a dos personas al grado de destruir sus vidas quizas, al grado de…de sentirse miserable de hacer algo tan bajo y ruin como lo que habia hecho, pero no le quedaba de otra, no podia hacer nada mas, su amor era ciego y haria lo que fuera por estar junto a esa persona que le pedia hacer ese tipo de cosas. Corrio en direccion al lugar donde habia quedado con el argentino, corrio como si su vida dependiera de ir a ese lugar, finalmente llego a esa sala que nadie ocupaba, que siempre estaba vacia y el frio podia congelar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí por mas de quince minutos pero a el no le importaba, solo tenia que esperar a Sebastián un poco mas y llegaria.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, pensaba en ambos chicos que estaba por destruir su relacion, en como se sentiria si a él le hicieran algo asi, pero sabia que si no lo hacia tarde o temprano perderia irremediablemente al castaño y eso era lo que menso queria. Ya sus labios estaban marcados en su piel, sus caricias, aunque falsas, estaban en su cuerpo y sus besos aun podia saborearlos, lo amaba tanto que era capaz de todo por estar junto a el, incluso el destruir otras parejas. Noto como abrian la puerta de ese lugar y entraba Sebastián casi de inmediato con una mirada seria y que claramente exigia que le mostrara lo que habia conseguido, por unos segundos dudo, no queria realmente conseguir el amor del argentino de una forma tan sucia, haciendo que otras vidas se arruinaran a costa de su "felicidad" si es que podia llamarla asi.

En otro lugar, en el hospital poco a poco los ojos de Javier se iban abriendo, los cerraba rapidamente al sentir la luz del atardecer en su rostro, se sentia como si algo le habia pasado por encima, al tratar de enderezarse en la cama sintio un pequeño dolor en el vientre, tanteo por instinto la zona y noto que aun tenia un pequeño bulto. Maldijo por lo bajo, no entendia como aun ese bebe no moria, era como si todo estuviera en su contra, como si cada vez que intentara algo lo detuvieran justo a tiempo, se sentia mareado y tenia la boca seca, miro hacia ambos lados tratando de saber donde estaba y obviamente cayo en cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital, noto una chaqueta de mujer colocada en el respaldo de la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Sintio la puerta de la habitación abrirse y los pasos de alguien, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a el la reconocio de inmediato.

—¿M-mamá?—dijo con voz ronca debido a lo seca que se encontraba su garganta

—¡Javier! Javier…—la mujer prácticamente corrio a abrazar al chileno menor confundiendolo un poco—Me asustaste…Pense que no ibas a despertar cuando llegue…Pense que tu vida iba a…

—Mamá…E-estoy bien…pero quiero agua—pidio casi en un susurro el aludido mirandola a los ojos algo agotado, la garganta la sentia aun mas seca

—¡Oh! Claro, claro—contesto rapidamente la mujer sirviendo un poco de agua en un vaso y levantandole la cabeza a Javier para que bebiera del vaso—Mi niño…estuvo tan mal lo que hiciste…ese bebe estuvo en peligro de morir casi durante cinco dias y tu lo estuviste los primeros cuatro

—Hum…¿Y quien dice que me importa eso?

—¿Eh?

—Mamá…yo no quiero a este bebe, simplemente no lo quiero—aseguro el chico mordiendose el labio inferior—me arruinara la vida el dia que nazca…tendre que…

—Casarte, lo se…se lo que planeaba tu padre, pero no puedo oponerme

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso papá te hara algo?

—No es eso…El matrimonio entre tu y Sebastián puede mantener bien a la empresa, es por eso que Gustavo…

—¡Claro! Piensa en el bien de la empresa, esa puta empresa que a mi ni me importa—expreso en voz alta el muchacho encogiendose de hombros y desviando su mirada con algo de resentimiento

—Javier, no me levantes la voz, soy tu madre

—¡Me importa una mierda! Mi vida es una porqueria, tengo que tener un bebe de un weon que odio—ya no soportaba estar callando todo lo que le pasaba, menos frente a su madre—No puedo estar con la persona que amo, me entero que soy un maldito fenómeno ¿Y queri' que no te levante la voz? Deja de webiar, ya me tienen chato todos ustedes…¡Es por eso que me queria matar! Para no verles mas el rotr-.

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando empezo a toser fuertemente, le dolia su garganta cada vez que hacia el esfuerzo de toser, era como si algo raspara tan fuerte su garganta que parecia que en cualquier momento la despedazaria, obviamente su madre se asusto y llamo a la enfermera para que lo viera, esta solo le puso un tranquilizante en el suero haciendo que poco a poco Javier se tranquilizara. No habia forma de saber si el cuerpo del chileno se encontraba bien realmente, nuevamente un doctor lo reviso para ver si el bebe estaba aun vivo y no habia mayores complicaciones tanto para el menor como el bebe, durante ese lapso de tiempo hizo que la madre de Javier saliera de la habitación.

El doctor tanteo con su mano en pequeño vientre que tenia Javier, después trato de preguntarle al chileno si es que sentia algo diferente, si es que el bebe habia comenzado a patear o algo similar a lo que Javier respondia negativamente. Saco una muestra de sangre del menor para nuevamente analizarla, ya era la segunda vez desde que estaba en el hospital en esos siete dias, le ordeno a la enfermera que le llevara algo de comer al chileno y que cualquier complicación le volvieran a llamar.

Si bien ya habian pasado siete dias, nadie aun se explicaba realmente el estado del cuerpo del muchacho, la perdida de sangre que habia tenido fácilmente se comparaba a un aborto con un alto indice de muerte para el gestante pero aun asi el bebe habia resistido, su cuerpo en si estaba debil pero resistia todo aquello. El medico que lo estaba tratando si bien conocia los antecedentes medicos de Javier, no se explicaba el porque aun estaba vivo, las constantes perdidas de sangre habian debilitado su cuerpo casi causandole una anemia, sumado a que estaba gestando un bebe iba a peor pero aun asi el chileno resistia.

—Doctor…¿Esta bien mi hijo?—pregunto preocupada Monica

—Si, aunque no me explico el porque…Ese chico deberia estar en un estado de coma o algo similar—explico el medico revisando los papeles del chico—La perdida de sangre, sumado al embarazo y su insana alimentación que lleva no da para un diganostico favorable, ni siquiera deberia tener fuerzas para hablar

—¿Tan mal esta?

—Incluso podria estar peor, señora Monica—termino de decir el doctor dejando los papeles en la mesa—El alta para Javier…creo que tardara como dos semanas mas…y eso es lo minimo

Javier aun recostado en la camilla, sintiendo como su cuerpo cada vez estaba mas relajado cerro sus ojos, se sentia tan cansado, tan malditamente cansado que no queria seguir despierto, solo queria dormir por un par de minutos ni aunque sea. Fijo su vista unos minutos en la bolsa de suero, el como caia gota por gota hasta finalmente caer rendido de sueño nuevamente.

En el instituto Juan tenia sus manos en el cuello del estadounidense, poco a poco arrancandole el aire, dejandolo sin respirar mientras le decia que esa vez si se las pagaria, que con el no se jugaba fácilmente y que mucho menos le mentian. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de rabia y odio, y en su rostro se podia ver una sonrisa que a cualquiera le causaria escalofríos, se las iba a pagar lentamente, de manera exasperante que finalmente le pidiera que lo matatara o que por lo menos quedara inconciente y tirado en la cama a su merced. En un impulso lo golpeo en el rostro con una mano sin dejar de apretar con la otra el cuello de Alfred, incluso podia decir que sentia placer al golpearlo, ver como el otro parecia estar desesperado por pedir ayuda.

—¿Te agrada?...¿Te gusta sentir dolor?—le susurro al oido sin dejar de ahorcarlo—Ni aunque supliques…ni aunque te retuerzas podras escapar hijo de puta

—J-john…t-tranquilizate—apenas dijo el rubio tratando de quitarse las manos del mexicano del cuello

—¿Qué me tranquilice? Es muy tarde para eso…maldito pendejo—Juan estaba decidido a prácticamente matarlo, ya no queria verle su estupida cara y si era necesario asesinarlo para no verlo mas lo haria— ¿Ahora quien juega con quien?

Dicho esto Juan volvio a golpear sucesivamente en el rostro hasta dejarlo inconciente y tirado en la cama, una vez mas tranquilo se vio en el espejo, noto como la sangre ajena caia por su mano izquierda y como esa maldita cicatriz de su nariz estaba al descubierto. Se dirigio hacia el baño y se peino hacia atrás, sabia que esa personalidad que habia aflorado hacia unos momentos debia guardarla, esconderla de los demas y en especial de…Javier, hacia ya cinco dias que no lo iba a ver, aunque no era para menos al tener tantos examenes esa semana justamente, tenia que pensar en que debia llevarle cuando lo fuera a ver, el visitarlo le hacia cambiar casi de inmediato de actitud a su personalidad "normal".

—Tengo que ir a verte Javier…

Con esto en mente se ducho y cambio ropa, dejando al estadounidense aun tirado en la cama, sin señales de que estuviera siquiera conciente o…vivo


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20: "Primero esto…ahora…"

Miraba por la ventana tranquilamente, observaba como el cielo estaba despejado y el sol pegaba suavemente en el piso del lugar. Sentia la maldita maquina que le tomaba el pulso a cada momento, lo irritaba de sobremanera ese sonido, ni siquiera tenia algo con que escuchar musica para distraerse de maldito sonido "Pip…Pip", una y otra vez sonando. Bufo molesto, paso con una de sus manos a rozar el vientre abultado que ya poseia, no se notaba demasiado con ropa VERDADERAMENTE ancha, porque a cada dia que pasaba en ese hospital el maldito bebe seguia creciendo, expandiendose dentro de él y acercandole aun mas su destino.

Habian pasado cerca de cuatro dias desde que habia despertado, si los contaba detenidamente llevaba casi dos semanas en ese hospital, soportando la presencia de medicos y enfermeras que lo interrogaban a cada momento, que lo examinaban y tomaban muestras de sangre u orina quien sabe para que. Por lo menos ya no le daban esas fuertes ganas de toser que solo le calmaban con algun tranquilizante o relajante muscular para hacerlo dormir o respirar bien. Noto algo extraño, como si algo se moviera dentro de él, obviamente lo ignoro, penso que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, se volvio a acostar dandole la espalda a la puerta y fijando su mirada en el cielo, pero nuevamente aquella sensación lo saco de sus pensamientos, toco suavemente su vientre y noto que algo se movia.

—¿Ya…empezaste a moverte?—dijo en voz baja con la mirada entristecida—Tu no deberiai' nacer…tu no puedes nacer ni existir…

—¡Hola Javier!—esa voz la conocia perfectamente, volteo algo enojado y desvio la mirada hacia algun lugar de la habitación cuando sus ojos chocaron con las orbes verdes del argentino

—¿Qué haci' vo' aquí?—pregunto con enojo creciente el chileno

—Ah, Javi…vos sos tan inocente, tan adorable que encontre que lo que te esta haciendo ese mexicano es una canallada—solto rapidamente Sebastián acercandose a la camilla donde estaba Javier—Vos no te mereces que el te haga algo asi…

Dicho esto saco con exagerada lentitud una foto perfectamente doblada por la mitad para entregarsela al chileno, él cual obviamente dudo de recibirla. Movio negativamente la cabeza Sebastián y abrio el mismo la fotografia, sabia lo que iba a producir en Javier esa fotografia pero no le importaba, debia entender el chileno que solo él podria hacerlo feliz. Javier al ver lo que ilustraba la fotografia nego con la cabeza sutilmente mientras las lagrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, llevo una mano a su boca tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, se sentia tan mal, tan vacio, con el corazon hecho mierda al ver esa fotografia donde Juan estaba revolcandose con ese gringo de mierda.

—¿Ves? El no te ama…vos ya lo viste con esta foto—aseguro el argentino guardando nuevamente el papel—Yo te amo, vos lo sabes…yo te hare feliz junto a nuestro hijo

—N-no…E-él…no…—poco a poco comenzo a hiperventilarse mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, el aire le parecia tan poco, le asfixiaba esa habitacion—Y-yo lo amo…y él…

—Javier, vos lloras lo que quieras—le dijo Sebastián mientras lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo—Desahogate che…ese mexicano jugo contigo

—No…¡El dijo que me amaba!...El…lo dijo…—su voz se apagaba rapidamente, y era reemplazada con llanto, un llanto constante y del alma—Pero…

—Pero te engaño con ese gringo…—le susurro prácticamente al oido el argentino sin dejar de abrazarlo—Vos sabes que yo jamas te engañaria, que jamas te haria algo asi

—S-Seba…¿Realmente nunca me engañarias?—pregunto el chileno aun derramando lagrimas—¿Jamas me traicionarias?...A-aunque…aunque yo sea un idiota…

Sebastián no contesto nada, solo poso sus manos en el rostro de Javier y fue acercandose a él, sutilmente beso los labios del menor para ir profundizandolo poco a poco e ir apegandose mas al cuerpo del chileno. Pero antes de que siguieran besandose alguien entro en la habitación, alguien que dejo caer al suelo las cosas que traia atrayendo sobre si las miradas de ambos chicos presentes en la habitación.

Juan no sabia que decir, de su boca no salia palabra alguna, se sentia dolido y con unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara al argentino pero al ver que Javier no lo alejaba entendio la situación. El chileno se habia dejado besar por ese mal nacido, se habia dejado tocar por él y lo traiciono.

—¿Qué haces vos aquí?—pregunto con un deje de desprecio el argentino

—¿Qué que hago? Pues, venia a ver a mi chavo…pero veo que el me engaña con un idiota—contesto con un tono dolido el mexicano apretando ambos puños y tratando de recordar que estaba en un hospital

—¿Y como andamos por casa?—respondio Javier desviando la mirada escondiendo las lagrimas que derramaba—¡Vo' me engañaste tambien!...M-me engañaste con ese gringo de mierda

—¿Qué?

—Vos si que sos cinico mexicano…¿Acaso no oiste lo que dijo Javi?—increpo Sebastián a Juan observando la reaccion de este a cada segundo que pasaba—Sabe que te revolcaste con Alfred, sabe que lo engañaste

—¡Yo no lo he engañado!—alzo un poco la voz ante las palabras del castaño, era imposible que el argentino supiera que Alfred y el…—¿Acaso tu…?

—¿Acaso que?

—¡Tu fuiste el maldito desquiciado que…!—no termino la frase al recibir una cachetada en pleno rostro de parte de Javier el cual se habia levantado de la cama con un poco de dificultad

—Tu…Me engañaste ¡Y con ese gringo culia'o!—grito con una voz desgastada por la pena—¡Yo te amo! ¡¿Y vo' vai y me engañai'?!

—Javier…Yo no te engañe

—¡Claro! Y la foto que tiene el Seba es mentira weon, es falsa—dijo sarcásticamente el chileno apretando ambos puños—Eri'…¡Eri' un weon de mierda!

Dicho esto Javier volvio a darle una cachetada, sentia tanta rabia dentro de él, tantas ganas de partirle la cara al mexicano por haberlo engañado que llegaba a tener miedo de si mismo, jamas habia siquiera pensado en hacerle algo asi, en levantarle la mano a Juan mientras derramaba lagrimas. Este en cambio estaba lleno de impotencia, lleno de ganas de echarse encima del argentino y golpearlo en el rostro, llevo una de sus manos a la zona de la cara donde le habia golpeado el chileno y desvio la mirada, era cierto, jamas le dijo lo que le habia hecho Alfred y nunca penso en decirselo realmente, no queria molestarlo con problemas que a la larga dejaria atrás.

—Si…puede que si me acoste con ese gringo de mierda…—reconocio Juan viendo como Javier aun lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente debido a la rabia contenida—Pero…no fue porque quise ¡Fue lo mismo que hizo Sebastián contigo! ¿Y sabes algo? Casi lo mate ese dia…lo ahorque hasta dejarlo sin aire e inconciente en la habitación…Y lo disfrute, lo disfrute como nunca, pense en un principio en apuñalarlo pero crei que eso seria demasiado notorio—empezo a relatar con una sutil sonrisa en los labios el mexicano mientras sus mirada poco a poco se iba oscureciendo—Tener su cuello entre mis manos fue lo mejor del mundo, ver como solo con la mirada suplicaba que lo soltara era demasiado placentero

Tanto el argentino como el chileno no daban credito a las palabras de Juan, ninguno espero que tuviera un comportamiento tan desquiciado ese chico de sonrisa tan alegre y simpatica, de una personalidad envidiable y atrayente para cualquiera pudiera tener un lado tan oscuro y desquiciado como el que mostraba ahora en su relato. Javier solo trago saliva y atino a sentarse en la camilla, no se sentia muy bien y el levantarse de por si le habia hecho peor, sin dudas los medicos en ocasiones no se equivocaban al decirle que levantarse en su estado seria un poco peligroso.

—¿Te asusta Javier?...¿Te asusta que la persona que amas sea asi?—pregunto con un tono algo dolido el mexicano mientras se acercaba al chileno—¿O prefieres a un violador de mierda que quiere seguir teniendote como su ramera personal?

—Yo amo a Javier, vos sos un loco de mierda—aseguro Sebastián poniendose entre el mexicano y el chileno—Deberias largarte a un psiquiatrico

—Y tu a una penitenciaria…Violador—casi escupio en el rostro del argentino con un creciente enfado el cual no parecia irse en ningun momento—Javier, tu no lo amas…no lo amaras jamas ni a él, ni a ese bebe si estas junto a Sebastián…Piensalo, recuerda que siempre te amare y que cuando salgas de aquí te estare esperando

—J-Juan…

Fue lo unico que alcanzo a susurrar Javier al ver que el mexicano se iba, agacho la mirada y penso en las palabras que le dijo, eran tan ciertas que dolian, él no queria a ese bebe porque lo ataria a Sebastián, el no amaba al argentino por obvias razones y mucho menos dejaria su amor hacia a Juan. Se abrazo a si mismo y se limpio una lagrima que cayo por su mejilla, si el mexicano decia la verdad entonces jamas lo habia engañado, si era verdad solo lo amaba a él y lo que vio en la fotografia era una farsa, vio a Sebastián un momento, él cual solo apretaba ambos puños y decia palabras inaudibles, seguramente maldecia una y otra vez al mexicano.

Toco sutilmente su vientre y noto una patadita de parte del bebe, era cierto, se habia empezado a mover, su mirada solo siguió triste e ida, se acosto en la camilla y se hizo el dormido para hacer que Sebastián se vaya del lugar, se acosto en posición fetal sin dejar de sentirse tan idiota, tan miserable y tan penoso ante los ojos de los demas ¿Cómo fue posible que jamas se le haya ocurrido preguntarle al mexicano el porque casi siempre trataba de no pasar tiempo en su habitación o cosas similares? Quizas porque por su mente paso solo el que le caia tan mal ese gringo que solo queria estar lejos de él, jamas penso que habia un transfondo y si lo hizo, lo ignoro al poco tiempo de siquiera plantearselo.

—Javier no lo escuches, vos sabes que jamas yo te mentiria en algo asi—le murmuro el argentino al aludido al ver su rostro de confusion y tristeza

—Largate…largate por hoy Seba, no quiero a nadie cerca…Necesito pensar y vo' solo estorbai'—dijo hundiendo su cara en la almohada que tenia a dispocision.—Solo…dejame por hoy

El argentino lo beso sutilmente en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse del lugar, ya habia logrado poner la duda en el corazon de Javier, ya habia cometido la mayor parte de su plan para separar a ambos del otro, Juan jamas le dijo nada a Javier y eso solo aumentaba la desconfianza que crecia en el corazon del chileno, pero jamas esperaba lo que vendria a continuación, en verdad…Ninguno de ellos lo esperaba. Fuera de ese hospital Juan aun no se queria ir, no dabia como todo se habia complicado a tal grado de que Javier se habia besado con Sebastián, eso era imposible, no cabia en su mente ni en su corazon, el chileno lo amaba entonces ¿Por qué hizo eso? Claro, la respuesta era obvia, despecho, resentimiento al saber que se habia "acostado" con el maldito gringo, él cual debia darle las gracias de no haberlo matado cuando pudo.

Encendio un cigarrillo y se apoyo en una baranda, no se iba a ir aun, simplemente no lo iba a hacer, apenas viera que el argentino se largara del lugar nuevamente iria a ver a Javier y le explicaria todo, le pediria una disculpa, lo besaria y todo arreglado o por lo menos en parte. A lo lejos diviso una mujer que le era cara familiar, la habia visto hace un par de dias atrás, el cabello castaño claro y ojos de un café rojizo, por un momento penso que solo eran tonterias de él pero al verla mas detenidamente era muy claro que se trataba de la madre de Javier, seguramente ella se habia quedado en Suiza para estar al pendiente del chileno.

Tiro al suelo el cigarro y lo piso para apagarlo, empezo a caminar rapidamente en direccion a la mujer que estaba casi en la entrada del hospital, necesitaba conversar con ella, quizas ella si apoyaria a su hijo, quizas ella si queria una felicidad plena para Javier y que pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba. Choco con una que otra persona hasta que finalmente pudo alcanzarla, la tomo de un brazo para llamar su atención y observo fijamente por unos segundos el rostro de la mujer, era claro que ambos chicos habian heredado gran parte de los rasgos de su madre, una nariz respingada y delicada que poseia Violeta estaba presenta en esa mujer, mejillas ligeramente rosadas naturalmente que ambos mellizos poseian y piel blanca que solo se veia ligeramente tostada por el sol.

—¿Quién eres tu?—dijo con una voz algo seria y molesta la mujer al ver la accion del mexicano

—¿Es la madre de Javier?—pregunto de inmediato Juan sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Es la madre de Javier Gonzales?

—Si, es mi hijo ¿Por qué?

—Q-quiero…quiero hablar con usted sobre él

Era ahora o nunca, quizas esa mujer si le podria ayudar a ser feliz con el chilena, solo bastaba hablar con ella y quizas, tan solo quizas podria tener un final feliz su amor con Javier…

* * *

No estoy ocupando el corrector ortografico por el motivo de que no tengo tiempo para corregir D:

Ando muy ocupada con el grupo de HetaLatin, en la semana a penas tengo tiempo de escribir el fic y eso po...

Perdon por no estar corregido ;3;


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21: "¿Un escape?"

La mujer con la que habia estado hablando demostraba ser comprensiva, entendia perfectamente bien lo que sentia por su hijo y a la vez solo trataba de escuchar sin intervenir mucho en lo que decia el mexicano. Este solo aguantaba las ganas de gritarle en la cara muchas cosas, solo le explicaba lo que sentia por Javier, como se proyectaba con este y el cuanto daria solo por vivir con el chileno, Monica solo escuchaba calmadamente, cuando noto que Juan ya no siguió hablando suspiro y se encogio de hombros, su marido ya habia elegido el destino de su hijo y darle esperanzas a ese joven que tenia enfrente seria cruel, pero quizas…tan solo quizas no eran simples esperanzas, era una via de ¿Escape? Si, eso, una via de escape para su hijo, un escape que pedia a gritos.

—Mira, yo…yo lo unico que deseo es que Javier sea feliz—dijo con una voz calmada la chilena jugando con un mechon de su cabello—Si tu lo haces feliz…si me juras por tu vida hacer feliz a mi hijo te ayudare, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en lo que hara mi marido y con todo lo que pueda los ayudare

—¡Por mi vida y la virgencita que se lo juro!—exclamo Juan golpeándose con una mano el pecho—Amo a su hijo y jamas lo dejare de amar, incluso soy capaz de hacerme cargo de ese bebe…Lo criare como mi hijo y si, se que aun solo soy un adolescente pero no importa, lo hare como sea

La mujer solo sonrio y lo beso en la frente, le creia cada palabra que habia dicho, sentia que si podia dejar en sus manos a su hijo sin dudar ni un segundo, ese chico le daba tanta confianza y seguridad que sinceramente le creia todo. Monica simplemente se levanto del asiento donde estaba y sonrio, Juan noto el parecido de la sonrisa de la chilena mayor con Violeta, era obvio que sus hijos eran una copia de ella en la mayoria de las cosas.

—¿Lo viste hoy?—pregunto serenamente la castaña mirandolo

—S-si…pero seguramente me esta odiando—confeso con una mirada entristecida el mexicano—El se entero…de algo que trate de ocultar—aunque lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro inaudible

—No lo creo, vamos…Tienes que verlo nuevamente hoy—insistio la chilena tomandolo de la mano y obligandolo a que se levantara—Ten por seguro que mi hijo no es alguien que le guarde odio a alguien que quiere

Ambos se fueron caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, Juan solo guardaba silencio ya que realmente no sabia que decir ni que hacer, le era tan extraño el conversar con la madre de su novio ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia y que seguramente podria hacerlo. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que estaba por hacer, no sabia como explicarle todo tan calmadamente a Javier, ya habia mostrado su personalidad enfermiza que poseia tan calladamente hacia solo una hora atrás y eso habia asustado al chileno, por lo menos a el le dio esa sensación.

Pero solo salia flote de vez en cuando, las veces que lo hacia era solo en situaciones que lo sobrepasaban o cabreaban y casi siempre…Casi siempre trataba de asesinar a alguien, si, era un peligro pero solo cerca de personas que le hacian daño, jamas atentaria contra Javier, nunca por su mente se le pasaria siquiera el levantarle la mano al chileno. Noto que un medico y una enfermera entraban a la habitación donde se encontraba Javier, eso obviamente le preocupo, mas si entraron prácticamente corriendo y con un rostro de preocupación y hablando entre ellos. Tanto el como Monica apresuraron el paso al ver aquello, algo habia pasado y quizas era grave.

—Enfermera, dele un tranquilizante, no es bueno que se siga agitando—ordeno el medico que estaba delante de Javier tratando de ver como tranquilizarlo

—Esta demasiado hiperventilado, esto no es normal—comento la enfermera inyectandole un tranquilizante en el suero

—¡Javier!—el mexicano habia entrado casi corriendo en la habitación

—No puede estar aquí—contesto el medico interponiendose entre Juan y la camilla—Enfermera, saquelo de aquí

—¡Espere un momento! Soy la madre de Javier y yo traje a este chico—intervino Monica al ver que sacarian de la habitación al mexicano—Ni usted ni ninguna enfermera me sacaran

—El paciente esta suficientemente mal para que ustedes causen problemas—respondio el medico frunciendo el ceño y viendo como poco a poco la respiración de Javier se calmaba—El bebe que esta gestando esta en peligro casi a cada segundo, mucho mas después de este suceso

—¿Eh?—fue lo unico que atinaron a decir tanto la madre del chileno como el mexicano

—El cuerpo de este chico si bien es apto para tener un bebe…lo afecta demasiado—trato de explicar el doctor quitandose los lentes que llevaba—Su cuerpo es debil, lo que hizo, eso de tratar de abortar al bebe con medicamentos, lo dejo con un estado delicado que a cualquier suceso tanto a nivel psicologico o fisico que lo afecte se agrava cada vez mas corriendo peligro tanto la vida del paciente como la del bebe

Juan solo penso en como todo se habia complicado tanto, en como su felicidad con Javier habia sido tan efimera y ahora definitivamente acabaria a lo menor que sufriera el chileno, era como una maldita pesadilla, como si todo lo que los rodeaba estaba hecho para alejarlos y no dejarlos ser felices. Se acerco lentamente a la camilla donde el menor respiraba rapidamente y tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro, se arrodillo en el piso y tomo la mano del chileno, no podia hacer otra cosa, sentia la necesidad de pedirle una disculpa ni aunque realmente Javier no lo escuchara, pero por lo menos sentiria como si algo se quitara de encima suyo.

—"Lo siento tanto Javier…Perdoname, yo nunca quise esconderte algo asi"—penso el mexicano sin soltarle la mano al chileno y besandola sutilmente

Sabia que eso no haria que el menor se pusiera bien pero al menos le quitaba un peso de su corazon y lo hacia tratar de creer que Javier estaria bien y lo disculparia para ser felices juntos y criar a ese bebe que si bien no era de él lo sentia como propio. Miro y noto que el vientre de Javier ya se notaba, incluso por encima de las cobijas se notaba ligeramente, toco sutilmente el pequeño vientre y sonrio, noto como se movia algo, ya estaba moviendose el bebe y nadie mas lo habia notado, quizas el chileno si ya que lo estaba gestando pero aparte de él dudaba que alguien mas lo supiera.

Sonrio ligeramente y suspiro, sin duda alguna amaba a ese chico y tambien a ese bebe que estaba esperando y nada ni nadie cambiaria sus sentimientos. Observo como el pecho de Javier bajaba y subia tranquilamente ahora, incluso su pulso se habia calmado tan solo unos segundos, sintio en su hombro la mano de alguien, si era el medico lo mandaria al carajo, no queria alejarse de Javier ni un segundo mas, queria estar con él pero se percato de que realmente era la madre del chileno, suspiro y la miro.

—No va a despertar hoy, Juan—le aseguro la mujer para hacer que se levantara y no siguiera de rodillas en el suelo—Los tranquilizantes que le dieron haran efecto hasta mañana

—Esta bien…M-mañana vere si puedo venir—murmuro resignado el mexicano, aunque dentro de el no queria abandonar el lugar, realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser mas precisos en el instituto, Alfred conversaba con un chico ingles, el mismo que de cuando en cuando se volvia su "juguete" pero que ahora obtenia un nuevo significado, algo que ninguno de los dos entendia a ciencia cierta pero que alegraba al de ojos verdes. Este acaricio suavemente la sutil marca que tenia en el cuello aun el estadounidense, en cambio Alfred le tomo la mano y lo atrajo para si, lo levanto de la barbilla y lo beso bruscamente, ambos estaban acostumbrados a tratarse de esa manera, de que el ingles se terminara doblegando ante la personalidad enfermiza del ojiazul y este a su vez lo dominara completamente.

Se miraron un segundo y volvieron a besarse, no hacian falta palabras, ninguno necesitaba decir nada, después de todo Alfred solo lo veia como un reemplazo de Juan, un exquisito reemplazo que podia controlar como se le antojara. Pero ese mexicano se las pagaria, el despertar inconciente en la cama con sangre en el rostro y con uno que otro moreton lo hacia pensar una y otra vez en como se las pagaria, de forma lenta y placentera se las pagaria…De una enfermiza forma placentera que haria al mexicano arrepentirse de todo lo que le habia hecho, porque el no era alguien a quien tomaban a la ligera, no señor, el era Alfred F. Jones, hijo de un exitoso empresario en New York y que con solo un chasquido de dedos haria que Juan se arrepintiera de todo.

Sonrio de medio lado confundiendo un poco al chico ingles que tenia delante de él, lo volvio a besar y lo dirigio poco a poco hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—Lo haremos aquí…¿Entendido?—practicamente le ordeno el estadounidense al de ojos verdes el cual solo desvio la mirada algo molesto

—Siempre en lugares asi…realmente eres un hijo de puta—respondio el ingles encogiendose de hombros

—Y tu una buena ramera de turno…Arthur—contesto el de ojos azules para comenzar a lamer lascivamente el cuello del ingles con lo cual Arthur se estremecio ligeramente.

Ambos sabian que prácticamente utilizaban al otro, que lo que sentian en el momento solo era el placer que buscaban para tranquilizar sus hormonas que cada vez se removian al ver al otro, pero ninguno de los dos lo comprendia asi, solo pensaban en como llegar a sus objetivos, el de Alfred estar con el mexicano o simplemente utilizarlo hasta cansarse de él y el de Arthur comprender el porque se dejaba utilizar por ese estupido chico estadounidense que lo confundia con esa personalidad tan escondida que tenia y que aparentaba ser un chico tan carismatico y alegre fingiendo ser el heroe cuando en realidad era el villano.

Simplemente se dejaban llevar, las sensaciones nunca eran iguales en cada entrega que podian contar con los dedos de una mano, pero que simplemente uno de ellos guardaba en su mente y comparaba a cada momento. Las caricias eran algo que pasaban a segundo plano, no necesitaban de ellas, después de todo solo era sexo y placer pero nada mas alla, nada de sentimientos, nada de un "Te amo" o un simple "Te quiero", solo gemidos ahogados, sudor y algunas lagrimas que se perdian entre tanto ajetreo. Pero Arthur sabia que en el fondo de su corazon anhelaba escuchar un "Te amo", una sencilla palabra de amor de parte de Alfred, aunque sabia que jamas llegaria a escucharlo…

* * *

Disculpen por no pasaro por el corrector ortografico ;u;

Es que mi pc me esta dando problemas y es mas por eso que no lo hago ;AA;


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22: "Dos perspectivas y un solo camino" parte I

Era tan extraño donde se encontraba, no podia moverse pero si observar todo lo que pasaba, miro por un segundo hacia su lado derecho y pudo verse a si mismo con un bebe en brazos, era tan extraño y lo llenaba de distintas sensaciones tanto calidas como frias. En su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo moverse pero era imposible, se estaba desesperando por ello pero pudo observar al bebe que sostenia. Ojos verdes y cabello café rojizo, una tez un poco palida y tenia un pequeño puchero, era tan extraño verse a si mismo cargando un bebe que mezclaba caracteristicas de el y…Sebastián, si, ese bebe era el hijo del argentino.

Se observo a si mismo, claramente aparentaba un poco mas de edad y tenia una ¿Sonrisa? Si, estaba sonriendo mientras sostenia a ese pequeño bebe, era por una parte doloroso ver esa escena, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y noto una patada, estaba moviendose ese bebe que estaba gestando, ahora recien podia volver a moverse asi que no desaprovecho la ocasión para tratar de acercarse aun mas a donde estaba parado su "otro yo". Noto que realmente esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad mientras sostenia al bebe, aunque de pronto fruncio el seño y levanto la mirada para observar a lo lejos como alguien se acercaba.

Javier ya estaba confundido, asi que solo imito la accion de su "yo" y pudo ver que era a lo lejos Juan, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa, realmente venia feliz y al parecer le gritaba algo al que sostenia al bebe y este le contestaba, pero Javier era incapaz de escucharlos, era como si solo pudieran orise entre ellos y nada mas. Vio como el mexicano saludaba de un beso al Javier que sostenia el bebe y de paso saludaba al bebe acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño. Ambos voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron.

"Tienes que elegir…Puedes tener una familia…" esa voz era de Juan, aunque no movia la boca para hablar escuchaba su voz

"O simplemente…" y esa era la suya propia, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la escena habia cambiado.

Esta vez tambien se podia ver a si mismo sosteniendo un bebe, sentado en una silla y viendo por una gran ventana mientras acurrucaba aun mas al niño que sostenia que era el mismo de hace unos segundos pero algo habia diferente, se observo detenidamente y pudo ver como su cabello estaba un poco mas opaco, una mirada algo entristecida y se notaba que hacia unos minutos habia estado llorando amargamente. Vio como acariciaba suavemente el rostro del bebe con la yema de sus dedos y depositaba un beso en su frentesita, era una escena algo triste.

Sintio como a sus espaldas se abria una puerta y alguien entraba, vio como su "otro yo" dejaba en la cuna al bebe y se arreglaba un poco la camisa que llevaba, agacho la mirada y se quedo de pie junto a la cuna. El que habia entrado era Sebastián, su tipica sonrisa y un traje de color negro, lo tomo de la cintura y le dijo unas palabras para después besarlo, pero en vez de ser un beso compartido por ambos se notaba que el chileno ponia un poco de resistencia, el argentino en cambio comenzo poco a poco a profundizarlo mas y mas, tratando de subirle la ancha camisa que llevaba puesta mientras acariciaba suavemente su cintura.

"Ser infeliz…por muchos años" esa era la voz de Sebastián

"Hasta caer en la locura…y dejarte guiar por ella" la mirada que le dirigio su otro yo reflejaba algo de tristeza y cansancio.

Abrio los ojos asustado y respiraba algo agitado, solo habia sido una pesadilla, un sueño que le habia entregado quizas dos perspectivas que no habia pensado tanto, miro hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, observo como la noche ya caia y el silencio era predominante en el lugar, solo interrumpido por el constante sonido de la maquina que le tomaba el pulso. Se trato de sentar en la cama, pero el abdomen le dolia bastante, toco por instinto y sintio una patadita de parte del bebe, si, aun estaba ahí ese niño que no deseaba, era un hecho que naceria, que vendria al mundo para arruinarle la vida. Suspiro y se volvio a acurrucar en la cama, era obvio que no podria escapar de su futuro, el mexicano no volveria a mirarlo y Sebastian…pues el…

—Solo me queda estar con él…con tu "papá"…—dijo tan solo en un susurro el chileno tocando suavemente su vientre y sintiendo nuevamente una patadita—la persona que amo…no es tu papá, es alguien que me quiere sinceramente, que me lo demuestra…a-alguien que me demuestra que no es del todo malo vivir…—los ojos poco a poco se le fueron poniendo acuosos, sabia que si seguia "conversando" con el bebe se pondria mal animicamente pero necesitaba siquiera contarle a alguien lo que sentia—Que me demostro que si es posible querer a alguien tan sinceramente que duele…que a pesar que mi pasado sea una mierda…puedo tener un futuro muchisimo mejor

Una pequeña lagrima recorrio su rostro para después perderse en la almohada, se sentia tan solo en ese lugar, como si una parte de el faltara y no pudiera encontrarla, pero sabia el porque, sabia que le faltaba y era una sola cosa…

—Juan…Te amo…—dijo al vacio para cerrar sus ojos y volverse a dormir

En otro lugar, mas bien en el instituto el mexicano golpeaba en el rostro a Alfred sucesivamente, tenia rabia, estaba enojado con el maldito hijo de puta del gringo que tenia enfrente. Lo tomo nuevamente del cuello de la polera que llevaba el estadounidense y lo volvio a golpear en el rostro partiendole el labio inferior, este le escupio en el rostro la sangre que le habia sacado y lo golpeo de vuelta.

—Bastardo…eres un maldito bastardo Alfred—dijo Juan mientras tocaba con una mano el area que le habia golpeado el rubio

—Ambos somos iguales…John…—le dijo el estadounidense sonriendo burlonamente—Aunque me golpees, tu eres igual o peor que mi

—¡Te equivocas!

—¿Crees que no se que cuando vivias en Mexico te acostabas con una y otra chica después que las embriagabas?—le hecho en cara Alfred apartandole de el de un solo empujon—Y no lo niegues…Se lo que hacias

—J-jamas hice eso…

—¿O que tu y tus amigos se drogaban y tomaban como idiotas en las fiestas?

—Yo…

—Eres la misma escoria que yo…no nos diferenciamos tanto John—le termino de decir el estadounidense acercandosele y tomandolo de la barbilla—Que quieras fingir ser mejor…es otro tema

—¡No me toques pinche enfermo!—le grito el mexicano apartando su mano y golpeandolo en el rostro—¡Yo no soy un maldito psicopata que cree que meterle su maldito pene a alguien es un juego! ¡Tampoco tomo de ramera a la primera persona que se me ofrezca!

Dicho esto Juan salio de la habitación mas enojado que antes ya que se veia capaz de asesinar a Alfred si seguia ahí, prefirió irse, huir antes de cometer algo de lo que se arrepentiria el resto de su vida e incluso la arruinaria para siempre. Corrio por los pasillos tratando de no gritar la rabia que tenia dentro de si mismo, sabia que los golpes que le habia propinado a Alfred le pasarian la cuenta y quizas lo hecharian del instituto, pero no le importaba demasiado, pronto se escaparia con Javier y podria mandar a la mierda todo lo relacionado con el estadounidense y todo lo que sabia de el, podria formar una familia aunque fuera aun joven, podria…

—Podria seguir amandote toda la vida que me queda, Javier—prácticamente susurro al viento el mexicano sentandose en la banca que normalmente compartia con Javier en el patio

Inconcientemente habia llegado a ese lugar, al lugar donde lo habia besado por primera vez, donde se habia declarado, donde…podian olvidarse de todo y todos. Miro como aun un poco de nieve cubria el suelo, suspiro, aun hacia bastante frio y extrañaba tanto el ver a Javier, el besarlo y decirle un "Te amo", pero encontrarlo compartiendo un beso con el argentino fue un poco duro, fue simplemente doloroso para el. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la maldita escena, pero se aguanto, sabia que solo fue un maldito desliz del chileno al ver esa estupida fotografia de el y…Y ese maldito hijo de puta de Alfred.

Respiro hondo y fijo su mirada al oscuro cielo, sabia que quizas algun profesor lo encontraria ahí y lo regañaria, pero no queria irse a su habitación y no habia posibilidad alguna de que pudiera quedarse en la del chileno ya que el no estaba y pedirle ese favor a Sebastian era imposible. Se levanto de la banca y se estiro, mañana tenia que ir al hospital para ver a Javier, debia verlo como sea, aclarar todo aquello y dejarle en claro que solo lo amaba a el, decirle que lo que vio en la foto era falso, que puede que si haya pasado pero no era con su consentimiento, era prácticamente lo mismo que el chileno habia vivido.

—Javier…solo deseo estar contigo…


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23: "Dos perspectivas y un solo camino" parte II

¿Ya podían estar juntos? Lo dudaba, si bien ya habían pasado cerca de diez días de la ultima vez que había estado grave no daba para que le dieran el alta ¿O si? En realidad lo dudaba, quizás ya lo daban como muerto en los siguientes días que acontecían y por eso le daban el alta, quizás ya jamás podría ni besar ni tocar a la persona que amaba, y mucho menos despedirse de ella.

Miro como su madre le conversaba animadamente, no le escuchaba lo que decía, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar a nadie y menos si era de algo como la extraña alta que le dieron, por mero instinto llevo una mano a su vientre y sintió como el pequeño bebe pateaba, suspiro y se levanto de la camilla, tenia que cambiarse esa camisa de hospital por la ropa que le había llevado su madre, una polera de manga larga con un estampado de color gris y negro, un suéter de un color rojizo algo gastado y unos jeans de color oscuro, tomo su tiempo para arreglarse, no quería irse del todo de ese lugar, sabia que si ponía un pie afuera lo terminarían casando con Sebastian, con la persona que si bien no odiaba, le tenia un rechazo único, rozando el odio.

Miro por la ventana y noto que el cielo estaba nublado, algo triste y que por ende a el también le hacia sentir igual, como si cargara a cuestas un gran peso y una opresión en su pecho lo asfixiaba, aunque no era para menos, tenia que elegir rápidamente que hacer, como actuar y el como terminaría su futuro. Sintió que su madre le observaba calladamente, como si no quisiera interrumpir mas de lo que ya había hecho, se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de hacerlo que se girara para abrazarlo.

—Vete con ese chico…el te quiere y te hará feliz—le susurro al oído Mónica esbozando una sonrisa sincera—No pienses en nadie mas que en ti y tu felicidad

—M-mama…

—No me digas nada, no importa lo que diga o trate de hacer tu padre—siguió hablando la chilena observándolo—Piensa en ti y en como quieres que sea tu vida…Hoy te iras al internado nuevamente pero háblalo con ese chico, escapen si es necesario

Javier solo asintió con los ojos acuosos, sabia que si su padre se enteraba que su madre tenia que ver en algo en lo que mas adelante pasara tomaría represalias en contra de ella, lo cual de cierta forma lo asustaba, temía que le pasara algo a la única persona que siempre lo había querido y que jamás lo había juzgado por lo que hacia. Estrecho el abrazo que le había dado su madre, necesitaba tanto el que alguien lo abrazara, que le dijera que lo quería y que le brindara apoyo y justo cuando menos lo esperaba ahí estaba Mónica, diciéndole todo lo que quería escuchar y brindándole un abrazo sincero, una sonrisa que lo reconfortaba y deseándole lo mejor.

—Mama… ¿No importa si no conoces al bebe?—pregunto Javier agachando la mirada algo confuso, de cierta forma ya sabia que lo tendría

—Tarde o temprano conoceré a mi nieto o nieta, y seguro a los otros que tengas con ese mexicano—bromeo la mujer tratando de subirle el animo a su hijo—Y sonríe, que al bebe no le hace bien que este triste

—No quiero tenerlo…realmente…no quiero

—Pues, no hay nada que hacer, el no tiene la culpa de nada—aseguro la mujer tocando suavemente el pequeño vientre que tenia su hijo—Además seguro que saldrá parecido a ti y lo querrás mucho

—Umm…no lo se…no creo que eso pase—murmuro el chileno menor desviando la mirada hacia un punto perdido de la habitación

Al escuchar eso la mujer solo atino a seguir abrazando a su hijo, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba al saber que iba a ser padre, mucho mas de un bebe que no fue concebido por amor y que solo fue producto de un abuso, sabia que ese bebe era de Sebastian, que ese chico argentino tan simpático y preocupado por Javier desde que eran niños había terminado abusando del chileno en mas de una ocasión al ver que el menor no le correspondía en sentimientos, al saber que tarde o temprano Javier uniría su futuro al de él. Se separo de su hijo al notar que alguien mas entraba a la habitación, al ver que solo era Violeta (la cual había ido por insistencia y porque quería visitar a su hermano) suspiro un poco mas tranquila, aunque de inmediato se acordó que su esposo estaba demasiado ocupado en sus negocios como para siquiera llamar y preguntar el como estaba Javier así que no habría problemas hasta dentro de un par de días.

Los tres solo se abrazaron durante unos minutos y se dispusieron a irse del lugar, sabían que ya no podían estar mas tiempo, además del hecho de que el chileno menor tenia que volver al instituto, decidir lo que haría de ahora en adelante y dejar en claro su decisión. Violeta en cambio solo deseaba que su hermano tomara la decisión de escaparse junto al mexicano, al igual que su madre lo apoyaba, sabia que seria feliz con Juan, sabia que tendría un futuro, si bien no maravilloso, uno que lo haría feliz y que llenaría por completo ese vacío que se notaba que tenia en su mente y corazón.

— ¿Ya se mueve?—pregunto la chilena observando con un poco de curiosidad el pequeño vientre de su hermano

—Un poco…p-patea de vez en cuando—dijo algo sonrojado Javier acomodándose aun mas la chaqueta que traía puesta—"No debería sentirme así…ese sentimiento de nervios es tan…extraño, como si quisiera tenerlo…"

Poco a poco se estaba encariñando con ese bebe, poco a poco estaba deseando inconcientemente el tenerlo y saber como seria, pero le daba miedo, sabia que desear a ese bebe estaba mal y mucho mas a sabiendas de que le arruinaría su vida. Era tan contradictorio, tan malditamente contradictorio que lo confundía a tal grado de no saber que quería realmente para su futuro, de hacerlo dudar a cada minuto que pasaba y lo más importante, saber que la única persona que lo haría feliz era Juan. Vio como llegaban al instituto, debía quedarse un par de días mas en ese lugar antes de tomar su verdadera decisión, de ser feliz al lado del mexicano o simplemente fingir tener una familia con Sebastian, la respuesta era obvia pero debía pensarlo bien antes de tomarla si o si, suponer que pasaría si es que solo se guiaba por la decisión tomada por su corazón y no por su cabeza, ya que ambos no se ponían de acuerdo.

Entro lentamente a ese instituto, como si quisiera que a cada paso que daba se decidiera mejor el camino que iba a tomar, lo que iba a ser de su vida en los días que seguían y mucho mas importante, saber si Juan realmente lo aceptaría con ese bebe que estaba gestando. Finalmente llego a la portería acompañado de su hermana y su madre, los tres entraron tranquilamente siendo saludados amablemente por la persona encargada de cuidar ese lugar, les pidió su nombres y los dejo pasar.

—Javier, alegra ese rostro, hoy podrás ver a Juan—le dijo Violeta con una sonrisa

—Si…pero igual, los nervios me comen por dentro—confeso el chileno mirando a cada lado del pasillo como si buscara a alguien—Lo trate mal…l-lo juzgue sin saber…

—No te preocupes Javier, ese chico te quiere mucho—le aseguro su madre mientras le podía una mano en el hombro—Y se le nota cuando habla de ti

—Hum…—realmente no sabia que decir ante aquello, de cierta manera no quería ver a la cara al mexicano, no sabría que decirle y mucho menos el como iba a reaccionar Juan cuando lo viera llegar con su pequeño vientre, porque si, levantado si se notaba un poco lo cual hacia que se pusiera un poco mas nervioso.

Por su mente aun pasaba ese maldito sueño, le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, sabia que debía tomar una decisión, una maldita decisión que de solo dar un paso errado arruinaría su vida hasta quien sabe donde. Miro por la ventana unos segundos, el cielo estaba despejado y la nieve se acumulaba afuera, aun hacia frío y no parecía que se fuera a descongelar luego ese blanco manto que brillaba cada vez que el sol alumbraba por encima, suspiro y se volteo a ver a su madre y hermana, ambas solo mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer sabían que el destino de él estaba junto a Juan y lo apoyaban.

Aunque esa calma fue interrumpida por un medico, sabían que vendría a hablarles sobre el estado de Javier y los cuidados que debía tener, sin contar de que el medico les dejo en claro que aunque estuviera dado de alta no significaba que se daba por hecho que estuviera completamente bien, que en cualquier caso de recaer incluso su vida podía peligrar realmente y tener el riesgo de morir en caso de tener un aborto o que se adelantara el parto del bebe. Les entrego una cantidad de vitaminas y suplementos que necesitaba Javier para mantenerse bien físicamente y también el bebe que aun estaba débil después de todo lo que había pasado, finalmente después de aquella larga charla les dejaron ir del hospital al instituto donde Mónica se dio incluso el tiempo de ir a dejar a Javier a la habitación que le correspondía al igual que a Violeta, la cual solo le decía que no era una niña pequeña.

—Ve a ver a ese chico, seguro que te sienta bien—le dijo la chilena mayor a su hijo mientras le arreglaba el flequillo del cabello

—No…no creo que sea buena idea—respondió Javier agachando la mirada tratando de que su madre no notara lo realmente nervioso que se encontraba

—Tienes que hacerlo tarde o temprano—acoto Mónica para después despedirse con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla sin contar de tocar suavemente el vientre que poseía Javier—Cuídate mucho y también a mi nieto

—S-si…adiós mama

Dicho esto Mónica se fue del lugar, ya se había quedado de por si mas tiempo del que podía, pero no le importaba realmente, si se iba era solo para despistar a su esposo, decirle que todo estaba bien y que por fin podría "cagarle" la vida a su hijo. Pero ella sabia en el interior de su corazón que Javier optaría por fugarse con Juan, sabia que vería por su felicidad antes que por un futuro que solo ayudaría a alguien que no lo apreciaba. Miro por ultima vez a su hijo y sonrío, si, decidiría por tener un futuro junto a la persona que amaba, aunque creyera que ese bebe arruinaría su vida.

Mientras que Javier solo atino a observar el suelo, no sabia realmente que hacer, estaba mas nervioso que antes, sabia que estando ahí se vería con Sebastian y Juan, debía decidir que camino escoger, con quien compartiría su vida y mucho mas importante, decidir que padre tendría el bebe que estaba gestando. Entro tranquilamente a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, se cansaba rápidamente además de ya estar extenuado por el largo viaje en el taxi en el que habían llegado al instituto, aunque realmente le había entrado la curiosidad de cómo lucia con ese pequeño vientre, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se gano frente al espejo. Tanteo suavemente y sintió como el bebe pateaba, se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mirada al espejo, su cabello seguía igual que cuando habían entrado, un poco largo y desordenado, su cuerpo seguía delgado aunque ese pequeño vientre lo hacia lucir diferente.

— ¿No he cambiado nada?—se pregunto en voz alta sin advertir la presencia de otra persona que había llegado

—Javier…Llegaste—esa voz la conocía tan bien, Sebastian solo se había quedado parado en la entrada de la puerta parado, viéndolo con una expresión casi indiferente pero que se alcanzaba a notar una ligera sonrisa en los labios—Te ves…Lindo

—Cállate ¿Queri'?—dijo estoico ante el cumplido Javier comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir de la habitación—Y ya, sale de la puerta

—Vos no podes hablarme así—dijo con un tono serio el argentino sin dejar de obstruir la puerta—Además, ese bebe que vas a tener es mío

— ¿Y quien asegura eso? Que yo sepa también puede ser de Juan—respondió el chileno con una mirada seria para después empujarlo—Quítate weón

—No lo haré, vos serás mi esposo si o si Javier—le susurro prácticamente mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor—Tu padre ya lo decidió

Al oír aquello Javier finalmente lo empujo fuertemente para salir del lugar, ese argentino se equivocaba, el no se casaría con Sebastian, jamás lo haría, mucho menos viendo como se comportaba al solo verle llegar, solo era una obsesión para el castaño…una obsesión que hizo que abusara de él en mas de una ocasión haciendo que ambos estuvieran conectados inútilmente, solo arruinándose la vida el uno al otro, el argentino viviendo una fantasía en su mente y Javier solo deseando que su vida terminara.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos una vez dejo de correr, el bebe lo pateaba de cuando en cuando y lo hacia sentir incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado aun el sentir como el bebe se movía dentro de él, le era tan extraño, lo hacia que se sonrojara cada vez que pateaba. Miro al frente de él y noto como estaba cerca del lugar donde cada recreo (antes de caer al hospital) se juntaba con Juan, sus pasos inconcientemente lo habían llevado a ese lugar, el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto a pesar del frío que hacia en ese momento. Miro al cielo y noto como el sol estaba siendo tapado por una nube, ahí estaba la razón del frío, aunque no le sorprendía que habiendo sol hubiera tal frío, sonrío tenuemente y se sentó en la banca tranquilamente, llevo una mano a su vientre y lo toco, ya debía resignarse a que lo tendría si o si, que si solo intentaba una vez mas el tratar de abortar moriría tanto él como el bebe.

Cerca del mismo lugar Juan caminaba tranquilamente, las clases habían terminado por ese dia y ahora solo le quedaba vagar por el instituto debido a que no tenia practica de basketball, suspiro quedadamente, quería ver a Javier deseaba verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos para besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, que no importaba nada mas que ellos mismos ya que desde que lo había visto inconciente en el hospital sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a él. Al notar que alguien había en el lugar donde normalmente se sentaba a esperar que pasara tranquilamente la tarde o que simplemente se le pasaran los instintos asesinos contra Alfred, apresuro el paso, algo le decía que la persona que estaba sentada ahí era su querido chileno.

—Javier…—susurro al ver al aludido sentado tranquilamente

—Hola, Juan…—saludo el chileno sin levantarse de la banca mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

El mexicano no tardo en acercase y abrazarlo fuertemente, en besarlo tenuemente en los labios y en decirle un dulce "Te amo" haciendo que Javier se sonrojara y le correspondiera el abrazo y beso, ambos se habían extrañado mas de lo que pensaban y mucho mas de lo que soportaban. El llanto por parte de Javier fue inevitable, necesitaba desahogarse ese dia y mucho mas al ver a Juan tan desenfadado, tan amoroso y dedicandole una de esas sonrisas que lo cautivaban como si jamas lo hubiera ofendido, como si nada hubiera pasado. El mexicano en cambio limpio con el pulgar las lagrimas que derramaba su querido chileno, lo beso muchas veces, le dijo que lo amaba y que no importaba lo que pasara mas adelante, que ahí siempre estaria él para protegerlo y amarlo, realmente amaba a ese chico que tenia abrazado, que temblaba ligeramente mientras lloraba y que una y otra vez se dejaba besar por él.

—Javier, te amo…te amo demasiado—dijo una vez mas Juan sin dejar de abrazarlo

—L-lo se…pero yo…yo te trate mal—Javier trataba de no gimotear mientras hablaba, realmente necesitaba tanto llorar en los brazos de alguien—A-ademas yo…estoy esperando un bebe, soy una carga, una molestia

—No, no, no…Jamas lo seras, te quiero a ti y a ese bebe…no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte…no quiero verte como hace dias atrás—contesto el de ojos miel estrechando aun mas el abrazo

—Juan…yo…Q-queria decirte algo—murmuro el chileno separandose de Juan un momento—T-tu…bueno, tu dijiste algo sobre escaparnos…

—Si, lo recuerdo bien

—Pues…acepto tu propuesta, escapemos…alejemonos de todo y todos—pidio casi en una suplica Javier abrazandose nuevamente a su pareja, realmente era el unico camino que podia tomar, la unica forma de tener una vida feliz junto a la persona que amaba

—Esta bien…esta bien

Juan sabia que en gran parte aquello les traeria problemas, pero no importaba, queria hacer feliz a Javier, queria verlo reir y si era posible formar una familia junto a él, poder despertar cada mañana y hacerle saber que el lo queria, que lo amaba mas que nadie en este mundo. Beso aquella cabellera desordenada que poseia el chileno y siguió abrazado a él, realmente lo habia extrañado, era algo innegable y tan podidamente asfixiante que parecia irreal, era tal su amor por Javier que solo el haber pensado el dia en que lo vio inconciente en esa cama de hospital solo hizo que pensara en él el resto del dia, el resto de la semana hasta que finalmente supo que se encontraba bien, que habia despertado y que quizas ya le darian el alta, pero al tenerlo frente a él lo habia hecho sentir un cumulo de sentimientos que solo se calmo cuando pudo estrecharlo con un abrazo y un beso, cuando por fin pudo decirle nuevamente cuanto lo amaba.


	24. Chapter 24

Cap. 23: "Solo una vía" parte I

Miraba como ese chico de cabellos rubios lo observaba tan de cerca y con una mirada de suplica, otro mas de sus teatros baratos, no podía dejarse engañar por alguien tan estupido y psicópata, río irónico, realmente pensaba que le correspondería tan fácilmente, después de tanto daño causado y sufrimiento que hizo que maldijera su suerte una y otra vez. De un solo golpe aparto la mano del estadounidense y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, si bien Alfred era mas alto que el, no tuvo que hacer mucho para lograr que se asustara ante aquella acción. Sonrío de medio lado y lo coloco de espaldas a la pared para después golpearlo en el estomago solo una vez dejándolo caer en el piso algo adolorido y sin aire.

— ¿Creías que te iba a corresponder?—casi escupió Juan mirándolo con desprecio

—J-Juan…no es mentira…y-yo si te amo—dijo Alfred mientras se levantaba del suelo aun adolorido por el golpe

—Que gran actor eres, Alfred…Casi me lo creo—se burlo el mexicano riendo con burla—Pero no, no soy tan idiota…Además en un par de días me iré con Javier, no te diré obviamente el día ni la hora, seria estupido de mi parte

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste bastardo de mierda…Me iré de aquí, formare una familia con Javier y asunto acabado—termino de decir Juan mientras se colocaba una chaqueta y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación—Ah…y por si acaso…si le dices algo a alguien…no esperes a amanecer vivo

Dicho esto Juan salio por la puerta dejando a Alfred ahí, confundido y con una notoria contrariedad en el rostro, le había dicho que lo amaba, que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el mexicano no le había hecho caso, se quedaría con el estupido de Javier sea como sea…Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que ese chileno estaba esperando un hijo de otro tipo, simplemente se había largado, dejándolo ahí como un idiota con el corazón ¿Roto? No, solo…lastimado, con el orgullo herido, maldiciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza pero fuera de eso nada más…Nada más

Juan en cambio solo se había apoyado en una pared tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar, realmente le habían dado ganas de asesinar al estadounidense, ahorcar si era necesario, pero no podía, debía aguantarse esas ganas de querer matar a Alfred solo para estar con Javier, ahora estar con el chileno era su prioridad, sabia que no podían esperar tanto tiempo para irse de ese lugar, entre mas tiempo esperaban, mas arriesgaban. Ya llevaban dos días en el instituto juntos, se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, ver a Javier cerca de él y poder besarlo, abrazarlo y hasta decirle que lo amaba era tranquilizador, sabia que aun quedaba lo mas difícil por delante, pero tenia fe en que podrían estar juntos.

—Javier…Solo espera unos días mas…y por fin estaremos juntos—susurro casi a la nada el mexicano mientras miraba como las nubes avanzaban lentamente antes de ponerse a caminar.

En otra parte, mas bien en el baño del instituto se encontraba Javier viéndose en el espejo, de cierta manera ya no le molestaba estar esperando un bebe, pero aun así se sentía extraño cada vez que pateaba. Toco suavemente su vientre abultado y sintió una pequeña patada, de inmediato el sonrojo fue inevitable, ese bebe lo hacia sentir…extraño, ni bien ni mal, pero lo hacia sentir demasiado extraño. Se mojo un poco el rostro y se dirigió a la salida del baño, aunque al abrir la puerta se topo frente a frente con Sebastian, solo frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo, realmente le molestaba el hecho de encontrarse fuera de su habitación con el argentino. Lo empujo para salir pero el castaño no se quito, simplemente se quedo parado ahí observándolo fijamente, sintió como lo tomo de los brazos y se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios, en respuesta trato de soltarse de inmediato y le propino un golpe en el rostro

— ¡Suéltame weón!—grito enojado Javier mirando al argentino, aunque este en respuesta le devolvió el golpe

—Tu…no tienes derecho a golpearme ¿Lo entendés?—le susurro al oído Sebastian mientras empezaba a adentrarse junto a Javier a aquel baño—Sos mío…por decisión de tu padre

—No, te equivocas… ¡Yo no te amare nunca! ¡Nunca me casare contigo!—se sentía en peligro Javier, como si en cualquier momento pasaría algo que no se esperaba, impulsivamente se protegió con ambos brazos el vientre

—Además…ese bebe es mío, serás una excelente madre ¿No?—dijo con un tono de burla mientras comenzaba a arrinconar aun mas al chileno

—Cállate…Y déjame tranquilo

Casi no se escucharon mas voces debido a que bruscamente Sebastian comenzó a besar al de cabellos cafés, sitúo sus manos en las caderas del chico tratando de apegarlo aun más a él y profundizando aun más ese forzado beso. Javier en cambio trataba de apartarlo, no quería ser besado por el argentino, no quería que lo tocara, ni siquiera su aroma le agradaba sentir, aun tenia calor en la mejilla que había recibido el golpe y cada vez estaba mas desesperado, nuevamente lo golpeo en el rostro, esta vez partiéndole el labio inferior y haciendo que Sebastian solo sonriera irónicamente antes de darle un golpe en pleno rostro haciendo que también comenzara a sangrarle el labio inferior, al parecer no le detendría el hecho de que estaba esperando un bebe, si lo golpeaba se lo devolvería sin pensar en consecuencias.

En un impulso lo golpeo en el entrepierna para arrancar del lugar, apenas pudo salir corrió en dirección al salón de clases que le tocaba a esa hora, para mala suerte de él justamente se encontró con su hermana, era lo menos que quería y necesitaba, lo vería con sangre en los labios y la mejilla roja, iba a preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado, el porque estaba tan agitado y lo mas importante que porque tenia sangre en los labios. Se lamió los labios tratando de evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo o que simplemente no se notara tanto, se arreglo un poco el cabello y la ropa, para comenzar a caminar un poco mas tranquilo.

— ¡Javier!—si, era obvio que le hablaría de inmediato su hermana

—H-hola Violeta, pensé que te ibai' a correr de clases de nuevo—bromeo Javier mientras se terminaba de arreglar el chaleco que llevaba puesto

—No, menos la clase de ciencias…Hay un chico bastante lindo en el salón de al lado y trato de seguirle el rastro po' weón—respondió con una sonrisa bastante divertida la chilena aunque de pronto algo llamo su atención—Javier ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

— ¿Eh?...Ah, Nada, nada—trato de restarle importancia el chileno a lo que había señalado su hermana

—Eso no es nada weón, a ver…Déjame ver—pido Violeta acercándose a Javier y poniendo aun mas atención en lo rojo que tenia la mejilla su hermano—Eso es un golpe Javier... ¿Acaso Juan…?

— ¡No! El jamás me haría algo así weón, que ni se te pase por la mente

—Entonces fue…Sebastian—concluyo la de ojos verdes mirándolo enojada, ese argentino aun no entendía que su hermano estaba esperando un bebe— ¡Déjame ir a decirle un par de cosas a ese weón! ¡Va a ver nomás! ¡No puede levantarte la mano así como así el weón y golpearte!

—No Violeta, déjalo, después de todo…ya tiene suficiente con lo que va a pasar—contesto el chileno entrando al salón de clases y terminando la conversación con su hermana

Sabia que lo que ocurriría era algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre, que lo llevaría a una vida mas feliz y que podría estar con la persona que amaba. Se sentó tranquilamente en el puesto que acostumbraba y fijo su mirada en la ventana, no había mucho que hacer hasta que llegara el profesor y tampoco le interesaba socializar con alguien en ese momento, la mejilla le dolía bastante y por dentro solo quería gritar e insultar una y otra vez a Sebastian, pero no lo haría, no valía la pena gastar palabras con alguien como el argentino, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en sacar el libro de química que utilizaban en clase, ese día iban a hacer un experimento y seguramente mas de alguien causaría una explosión. De pronto recordó que justamente esa clase la compartía con Juan, podría pasar un poco de tiempo con su querido mexicano, necesitaba pasar tiempo con el, pero no le contaría lo que le había pasado, menos a sabiendas de la personalidad que escondía ese chico de cabellos cafés.

Sintió como le ponían suavemente una mano en el hombro derecho y que lo volteaba, al mirar a Juan solo se sonrojo, cubrió inconcientemente su mejilla lastimada y miro hacia otro lado, sabía que el mexicano se daría cuenta al ver aquella acción pero no importaba.

—Hola Limón, pensé que ibas a ir a la enfermería esta mañana—bromeo Juan besándolo sutilmente—Además, llegaste mas temprano de lo usual al salón

—Es que estaba aburrido en mi pieza—dijo Javier quitándole importancia al asunto—Además, hoy nos toca juntos

—Cierto, muy cierto…además ¿Cómo esta el bebe?—pregunto casi en un susurro lo ultimo el mexicano mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa sentándose al lado de su novio

—Pateando, como siempre—contesto el chileno sin darse cuenta de que había dejado al descubierto su mejilla lastimada—Es algo incomodo weón, aun no me acostumb-.

— ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?—interrumpió Juan al ver la mejilla del menor

—Eh…Me golpee con no se que, ya sabi', soy un poco distraído—trato de restarle importancia el de cabellos café rojizo encogiéndose de hombros—Ni que fuera mucho

—Hmm…Eso mas parece un golpe hecho por alguien que por algo—dedujo casi de inmediato el de cabellos cafés mientras lo miraba intrigado, nadie tocaba a su chileno así como así, mucho menos ahora que en pocos días solo serian ellos dos

—Ay, si te digo que me golpee contra algo fue eso po' ¿Quién crei' que me va a golpear?

—No se…Alguien como Sebastian—soltó casi de inmediato el mexicano algo molesto

Javier solo atino a desviar la mirada molesto, si, sabia que era demasiado obvio en mas de una ocasión, un ejemplo claro seria ese mismo instante, internamente maldijo su suerte, casi nada escapaba de las manos de Juan, mucho menos si era algo relacionado con él. Toco suavemente su mejilla y sintió un poco de dolor, realmente lo había golpeado fuerte ese argentino, incluso le dolían ligeramente los dientes al solo apretarlos un poco. Suspiro y volteo a ver por la ventana, no seguiría dándole explicaciones a Juan, tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndole que el culpable de lo de su mejilla era Sebastian, y eso traería problemas, muchos problemas si es que el mexicano quería devolverle con la misma moneda al argentino.


	25. Chapter 25

Perdon por actualizar taaaan tardadamente ;-;

Noes mi culpa, el fic ha avanzado mas de lo que pense y aun no lo termino ;A;

* * *

Cap 25: Peligro parte I

Solo debía tranquilizarse, no iba a pasar nada, no era cierto que su padre había adelantado todo y estaba frente de él con una mirada seria y tomándolo por el brazo mientras se dirigían al automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Soltarse era inútil, sabia que de igual forma se lo llevaría, que lo separaría de quien quería y que lo haría estar con Sebastian…No, realmente no quería, sentía como sus ojos le ardían ligeramente por la lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, poco a poco empezó a tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero sabia que no podría escapar para siempre, que tarde o temprano su padre lo casaría con Sebastian, ya sea por las buenas o las malas.

Sintió a lo lejos un grito, un grito que claramente decía su nombre, esa voz la conocía tan bien que lo hacia sonrojarse, pero en ese momento solo lo desespero e hizo que tratara nuevamente de hacer que su padre lo soltara. Noto como su progenitor se detenía y lo volteaba a ver para levantar la mano y golpearlo en el rostro, estaba mas que claro que no lo dejaría hacer nada, mucho menos con el pensamiento que tenia en ese momento Gustavo, pero eso no le detuvo, sin que alcanzara a percatarse el chileno mayor se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección a la conocida voz que lo había llamado. Frente a el estaba Juan, con el uniforme del instituto algo desarreglado, una cara de cansancio pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

—Te alcancé…—murmuro algo cansado el mexicano mientras lo abrazaba—Poco más y tu padre te lleva

—Quiere que me case si o si con Sebastian…y-yo no quiero…no quiero eso, yo te amo a ti—respondió el chileno algo desesperado y abrazándose aun mas a Juan

—No voy a dejar que ocurra eso, te lo aseguro—prácticamente prometió el de cabellos cafés besando ligeramente la frente del menor—Ni aunque se oponga un millón de veces tu padre…

— ¡Javier!—ese era Gustavo, se acercaba rápidamente a ambos con un creciente enojo y molestia, su hijo tenia que casarse con Sebastian si o si, el había hecho un trato y no lo rompería porque Javier se enamoro de un mexicano— ¡Te vas conmigo ahora mismo! ¡No tienes ni siquiera permiso para estar con este chico!

— ¡Cállate papá! Yo lo amo, entiéndelo… ¡No voy a estar con Sebastian porque a ti se te ocurre!—grito Javier sin dejar de abrazarse a Juan, el cual solo lo abrazaba de forma protectora, como si quisiera evitar que le pasara cualquier cosa

El chileno mayor solo miraba la escena con rabia creciente, realmente ese chiquillo idiota estaba muy equivocado si creía que evitaría que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, vio como seguían hablando entre ellos, en como seguían prometiéndose boberías de que estarían juntos sin importar de que él se opusiera. Levanto su mano y golpeo en el rostro a Juan directamente haciendo que soltara a Javier, al ver esto no dudo en tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo a la fuerza hasta el automóvil, realmente ya no podía esperar mas, no podía seguir viendo tamaña tontería, él tenia un trato y lo cumpliría, su hijo si o si se casaría con Sebastian quisiera o no.

Sentía como Javier golpeaba su brazo tratando de soltarse sin resultado alguno, no lo dejaría ir y tampoco lo dejaría siquiera escapar, apretó aun mas el brazo del muchacho para evitar de cualquier manera el que pudiera escapar en un misero descuido, pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo detenía amarrándole el brazo, era cierto, el mexicano no se detendría fácilmente, seguramente era…No, no era posible, era casi imposible que ese muchacho también…

—Déjelo…Por favor…—casi suplico Juan agachando la cabeza a modo de ruego, realmente amaba a Javier, tanto que era capaz de dejar incluso su orgullo de lado—Hare lo que sea…Daria mi vida si es necesario para estar con él

—Tu no tienes en que meterte…Mexicano—casi arrastro las palabras Gustavo soltándose del agarre de Juan y mirándolo a los ojos—Mi hijo es simplemente un medio para mantener firme mi empresa…no me importa en lo mas mínimo si es que lo amas…No eres mas que un desconocido para mi

—Puede que si…Puede que no me conozca…pero le juro que hare feliz a Javier—siguió hablando el mexicano observando como tanto Gustavo y Javier guardaban silencio— Incluso si es necesario…le diré a mis padres que inviertan en su empresa…que si gusta, incluso…me hago cargo de ese bebe…Pero por favor, no se lo lleve…

—J-Juan…Papá, yo lo amo a él…no quiero estar con Sebastian…—dijo Javier tratando de hacer entender al chileno mayor lo que realmente quería, que siquiera entendiera que no todo era la maldita empresa que poseía—Por favor…S-solo…ten un poco de…

Ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar la frase, solo sintió un sabor metálico en la boca y un fuerte dolor en el vientre, era verdad, el medico le había dicho que no podía alterarse ni discutir con nadie si es que quería que tanto él como el bebe estuvieran bien, pero ese día justamente tenia que discutir con su padre, tenia que poner en…Peligro ese bebe, no…no quería, no quería perderlo, no después de saber que realmente Juan quería estar con él a pesar de que tendría un bebe de otra persona, que si tenia alguien que lo apoyaba y que su madre…su madre le había dado todo su apoyo.

Simplemente sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y el como tanto Juan como Gustavo miraban aterrorizados la escena, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su boca y el como ni siquiera era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, simplemente todo se nublo de un momento a otro y solo alcanzo a escuchar su nombre. En cambio Juan veía con horror el como Javier estaba sangrando y su padre solo lo tenia en brazos mirando la sangre caer finamente por entre los labios del chileno menor, no podía creer que esa escena se repetía, nuevamente Javier estaba grave…Muriendo quizás, esto era lo que les había dicho el doctor, que si pasaba seguramente Javier iba a…

—Morir… ¡Javier va a morir!—solo atino a gritar aquello mientras miraba a Gustavo, el cual solo seguía mirando con espanto el como su hijo sangraba— ¡Por su jodida y estupida culpa Javier puede morir!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El medico dijo que no podía alterarse! ¡El lo dijo!—ni siquiera termino bien la frase el mexicano antes de prácticamente tomar entre sus brazos a Javier y correr en dirección a la enfermería del mismo instituto dejando ahí al chileno mayor confundido

Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, realmente Javier se veía mal, no despertaba y su piel estaba mas pálida que la primera vez que sufrió lo mismo, realmente estaba en peligro, realmente la vida de Javier estaba peligrando mas que antes. Simplemente no lo podía creer, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza aquello, era tan…irreal, quería que fuera una maldita pesadilla, que solo fuera un sueño que estuviera a punto de despertar, pero no quería que la vida de Javier peligrara, que nuevamente estuviera por mas de un mes en un hospital inconciente y conectado a una maquina para saber siquiera si es que seguiría vivo.

Javier en cambio en su inconciencia era invadido por sueños, por un maldito presentimiento de que ese bebe estaba en peligro, que incluso su propia vida corría riesgo. Pero no quería, realmente no quería que le pasara algo a ese bebe que estaba esperando, no después de que su propia madre incluso lo apoyaba, de que Juan quería estar con el a pesar de todo e incluso quería que ese bebe fuera su propio hijo. Se sentía mal, demasiado mal, no quería que su padre se lo llevara, no quería casarse con Sebastian y no quería dejar a Juan…Pero se sentía cansado, dentro de su mente estaba tan cansado, agotado de todo eso, de que su vida fuera un espiral de desfortuna y que nada de lo que anhelaba se cumpliera.

—Su pulso baja…—esa voz fue la que escucho mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se movía y producía dolor—No…El bebe…están en peligro—todo lo que decían era entrecortado, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, tampoco quería saberlo, solo quería…dormir

Juan solo escuchaba el como las enfermeras salían y entraban de esa maldita habitación, Javier ahora estaba peor que nunca, estaba tan mal que era un muy alto porcentaje de que…muriera…No, solo era una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, se golpeo varias veces el rostro tratando de despertar de aquel sueño, de aquella maldita pesadilla pero era inútil, aquello era verdad, era verdad que la persona que amaba estaba a punto de morir por culpa…de su padre, por culpa de un viejo de mierda que arruino su vida solo para asegurar una maldita empresa. No quería pensar, no quería siquiera tomar en cuenta aquello, era tan cruel y frío que le dolía, no quería perder a Javier, no quería decirle adiós a la persona que amaba.

—Javier…Por favor…no te mueras—susurro prácticamente el mexicano mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, estaba tan frustrado y enojado que no sabia que hacer, prácticamente frente a el se encontraba Gustavo, el cual no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro—…Se nota que le interesa bien poco su hijo

—Simplemente…es una herramienta—contesto serio el chileno mayor mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca—Si ese bebe nace esta todo bien…me da igual que…Javier muera—lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan frío que recorrió incluso la espalda de Juan

—Es un hijo de puta… ¡Es su propio hijo!—ya no aguantaba mas, no tardo en pararse y colocarse frente al hombre y encararlo— ¡¿Acaso jamás lo ha querido?! ¡¿Jamás le ha preocupado siquiera un poco?!

— ¿Preocuparme Javier? Ja, me das risa…niño estupido—respondió con un tono de voz serio—Aunque no lo creas…Ya que Violeta y Javier son mellizos…no son totalmente hermanos…Una simple manipulación genética y puff…De ahí salio Javier, un simple chico nacido de un ovulo fecundado aparte insertado en el cuerpo de mi mujer…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oiste…Violeta es plenamente mi hija, mi orgullo—contesto con una mirada entre engreída y amenazante—Javier es algo aparte…una falla, un producto fallido

Juan no soporto escuchar mas, simplemente levanto su puño y golpeo en la cara a aquel hombre, no podía creer que Gustavo pudiera hablar de su propio hijo como una "falla" que simplemente salio. Sintió de vuelta el golpe pero con un poco mas de fuerza, llevo su mano a la zona afectada y miro con odio a ese hombre parado y con una maldita sonrisa engreída en el rostro, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Apretó puños y dientes, tenia tanta rabia, tanta ira que apenas podía contenerla, Javier no era una falla, no era un producto, era una persona que él amaba, que adoraba ver sonreír y el verlo sonrojar cada vez que se tomaban simplemente de las manos.

Simplemente dirigió una mirada llena de odio al mayor y se dio media vuelta, aun no podía hacer nada, aun no podía decir nada, no mientras Javier estuviera en aquel lugar grave y en peligro de…morir…


	26. Chapter 26

Cap 26: "Peligro" parte II

Solo debía tranquilizarse, no iba a pasar nada, no era cierto que su padre había adelantado todo y estaba frente de él con una mirada seria y tomándolo por el brazo mientras se dirigían al automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Soltarse era inútil, sabia que de igual forma se lo llevaría, que lo separaría de quien quería y que lo haría estar con Sebastian…No, realmente no quería, sentía como sus ojos le ardían ligeramente por la lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, poco a poco empezó a tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero sabia que no podría escapar para siempre, que tarde o temprano su padre lo casaría con Sebastian, ya sea por las buenas o las malas.

Sintió a lo lejos un grito, un grito que claramente decía su nombre, esa voz la conocía tan bien que lo hacia sonrojarse, pero en ese momento solo lo desespero e hizo que tratara nuevamente de hacer que su padre lo soltara. Noto como su progenitor se detenía y lo volteaba a ver para levantar la mano y golpearlo en el rostro, estaba mas que claro que no lo dejaría hacer nada, mucho menos con el pensamiento que tenia en ese momento Gustavo, pero eso no le detuvo, sin que alcanzara a percatarse el chileno mayor se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección a la conocida voz que lo había llamado. Frente a el estaba Juan, con el uniforme del instituto algo desarreglado, una cara de cansancio pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

—Te alcancé…—murmuro algo cansado el mexicano mientras lo abrazaba—Poco más y tu padre te lleva

—Quiere que me case si o si con Sebastian…y-yo no quiero…no quiero eso, yo te amo a ti—respondió el chileno algo desesperado y abrazándose aun mas a Juan

—No voy a dejar que ocurra eso, te lo aseguro—prácticamente prometió el de cabellos cafés besando ligeramente la frente del menor—Ni aunque se oponga un millón de veces tu padre…

— ¡Javier!—ese era Gustavo, se acercaba rápidamente a ambos con un creciente enojo y molestia, su hijo tenia que casarse con Sebastian si o si, el había hecho un trato y no lo rompería porque Javier se enamoro de un mexicano— ¡Te vas conmigo ahora mismo! ¡No tienes ni siquiera permiso para estar con este chico!

— ¡Cállate papá! Yo lo amo, entiéndelo… ¡No voy a estar con Sebastian porque a ti se te ocurre!—grito Javier sin dejar de abrazarse a Juan, el cual solo lo abrazaba de forma protectora, como si quisiera evitar que le pasara cualquier cosa

El chileno mayor solo miraba la escena con rabia creciente, realmente ese chiquillo idiota estaba muy equivocado si creía que evitaría que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, vio como seguían hablando entre ellos, en como seguían prometiéndose boberías de que estarían juntos sin importar de que él se opusiera. Levanto su mano y golpeo en el rostro a Juan directamente haciendo que soltara a Javier, al ver esto no dudo en tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo a la fuerza hasta el automóvil, realmente ya no podía esperar mas, no podía seguir viendo tamaña tontería, él tenia un trato y lo cumpliría, su hijo si o si se casaría con Sebastian quisiera o no.

Sentía como Javier golpeaba su brazo tratando de soltarse sin resultado alguno, no lo dejaría ir y tampoco lo dejaría siquiera escapar, apretó aun mas el brazo del muchacho para evitar de cualquier manera el que pudiera escapar en un misero descuido, pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo detenía amarrándole el brazo, era cierto, el mexicano no se detendría fácilmente, seguramente era…No, no era posible, era casi imposible que ese muchacho también…

—Déjelo…Por favor…—casi suplico Juan agachando la cabeza a modo de ruego, realmente amaba a Javier, tanto que era capaz de dejar incluso su orgullo de lado—Hare lo que sea…Daria mi vida si es necesario para estar con él

—Tu no tienes en que meterte…Mexicano—casi arrastro las palabras Gustavo soltándose del agarre de Juan y mirándolo a los ojos—Mi hijo es simplemente un medio para mantener firme mi empresa…no me importa en lo mas mínimo si es que lo amas…No eres mas que un desconocido para mi

—Puede que si…Puede que no me conozca…pero le juro que hare feliz a Javier—siguió hablando el mexicano observando como tanto Gustavo y Javier guardaban silencio— Incluso si es necesario…le diré a mis padres que inviertan en su empresa…que si gusta, incluso…me hago cargo de ese bebe…Pero por favor, no se lo lleve…

—J-Juan…Papá, yo lo amo a él…no quiero estar con Sebastian…—dijo Javier tratando de hacer entender al chileno mayor lo que realmente quería, que siquiera entendiera que no todo era la maldita empresa que poseía—Por favor…S-solo…ten un poco de…

Ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar la frase, solo sintió un sabor metálico en la boca y un fuerte dolor en el vientre, era verdad, el medico le había dicho que no podía alterarse ni discutir con nadie si es que quería que tanto él como el bebe estuvieran bien, pero ese día justamente tenia que discutir con su padre, tenia que poner en…Peligro ese bebe, no…no quería, no quería perderlo, no después de saber que realmente Juan quería estar con él a pesar de que tendría un bebe de otra persona, que si tenia alguien que lo apoyaba y que su madre…su madre le había dado todo su apoyo.

Simplemente sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y el como tanto Juan como Gustavo miraban aterrorizados la escena, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su boca y el como ni siquiera era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, simplemente todo se nublo de un momento a otro y solo alcanzo a escuchar su nombre. En cambio Juan veía con horror el como Javier estaba sangrando y su padre solo lo tenia en brazos mirando la sangre caer finamente por entre los labios del chileno menor, no podía creer que esa escena se repetía, nuevamente Javier estaba grave…Muriendo quizás, esto era lo que les había dicho el doctor, que si pasaba seguramente Javier iba a…

—Morir… ¡Javier va a morir!—solo atino a gritar aquello mientras miraba a Gustavo, el cual solo seguía mirando con espanto el como su hijo sangraba— ¡Por su jodida y estupida culpa Javier puede morir!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El medico dijo que no podía alterarse! ¡El lo dijo!—ni siquiera termino bien la frase el mexicano antes de prácticamente tomar entre sus brazos a Javier y correr en dirección a la enfermería del mismo instituto dejando ahí al chileno mayor confundido

Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, realmente Javier se veía mal, no despertaba y su piel estaba mas pálida que la primera vez que sufrió lo mismo, realmente estaba en peligro, realmente la vida de Javier estaba peligrando mas que antes. Simplemente no lo podía creer, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza aquello, era tan…irreal, quería que fuera una maldita pesadilla, que solo fuera un sueño que estuviera a punto de despertar, pero no quería que la vida de Javier peligrara, que nuevamente estuviera por mas de un mes en un hospital inconciente y conectado a una maquina para saber siquiera si es que seguiría vivo.

Javier en cambio en su inconciencia era invadido por sueños, por un maldito presentimiento de que ese bebe estaba en peligro, que incluso su propia vida corría riesgo. Pero no quería, realmente no quería que le pasara algo a ese bebe que estaba esperando, no después de que su propia madre incluso lo apoyaba, de que Juan quería estar con el a pesar de todo e incluso quería que ese bebe fuera su propio hijo. Se sentía mal, demasiado mal, no quería que su padre se lo llevara, no quería casarse con Sebastian y no quería dejar a Juan…Pero se sentía cansado, dentro de su mente estaba tan cansado, agotado de todo eso, de que su vida fuera un espiral de desfortuna y que nada de lo que anhelaba se cumpliera.

—Su pulso baja…—esa voz fue la que escucho mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se movía y producía dolor—No…El bebe…están en peligro—todo lo que decían era entrecortado, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, tampoco quería saberlo, solo quería…dormir

Juan solo escuchaba el como las enfermeras salían y entraban de esa maldita habitación, Javier ahora estaba peor que nunca, estaba tan mal que era un muy alto porcentaje de que…muriera…No, solo era una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, se golpeo varias veces el rostro tratando de despertar de aquel sueño, de aquella maldita pesadilla pero era inútil, aquello era verdad, era verdad que la persona que amaba estaba a punto de morir por culpa…de su padre, por culpa de un viejo de mierda que arruino su vida solo para asegurar una maldita empresa. No quería pensar, no quería siquiera tomar en cuenta aquello, era tan cruel y frío que le dolía, no quería perder a Javier, no quería decirle adiós a la persona que amaba.

—Javier…Por favor…no te mueras—susurro prácticamente el mexicano mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, estaba tan frustrado y enojado que no sabia que hacer, prácticamente frente a el se encontraba Gustavo, el cual no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro—…Se nota que le interesa bien poco su hijo

—Simplemente…es una herramienta—contesto serio el chileno mayor mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca—Si ese bebe nace esta todo bien…me da igual que…Javier muera—lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan frío que recorrió incluso la espalda de Juan

—Es un hijo de puta… ¡Es su propio hijo!—ya no aguantaba mas, no tardo en pararse y colocarse frente al hombre y encararlo— ¡¿Acaso jamás lo ha querido?! ¡¿Jamás le ha preocupado siquiera un poco?!

— ¿Preocuparme Javier? Ja, me das risa…niño estupido—respondió con un tono de voz serio—Aunque no lo creas…Ya que Violeta y Javier son mellizos…no son totalmente hermanos…Una simple manipulación genética y puff…De ahí salio Javier, un simple chico nacido de un ovulo fecundado aparte insertado en el cuerpo de mi mujer…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oiste…Violeta es plenamente mi hija, mi orgullo—contesto con una mirada entre engreída y amenazante—Javier es algo aparte…una falla, un producto fallido

Juan no soporto escuchar mas, simplemente levanto su puño y golpeo en la cara a aquel hombre, no podía creer que Gustavo pudiera hablar de su propio hijo como una "falla" que simplemente salio. Sintió de vuelta el golpe pero con un poco mas de fuerza, llevo su mano a la zona afectada y miro con odio a ese hombre parado y con una maldita sonrisa engreída en el rostro, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Apretó puños y dientes, tenia tanta rabia, tanta ira que apenas podía contenerla, Javier no era una falla, no era un producto, era una persona que él amaba, que adoraba ver sonreír y el verlo sonrojar cada vez que se tomaban simplemente de las manos.

Simplemente dirigió una mirada llena de odio al mayor y se dio media vuelta, aun no podía hacer nada, aun no podía decir nada, no mientras Javier estuviera en aquel lugar grave y en peligro de…morir…

Cap. 25: "Peligro" parte II

Ambos respiraban algo agotados, con una manga se limpio la sangre que le habia salido del labio, ese idiota parado delante de él pegaba fuerte pero no se quedaria ahí, necesitaba devolverle el golpe incluso aun mas fuerte si era necesario, simplemente respiro hondo y apreto su puño para después golpearlo directamente en el rostro, Juan ya no podia soportar el ver a Sebastian, el saber que ese mal nacido estaba prácticamente obligando a que Javier estuviera con él, que incluso se habia atrevido a levantarle la mano y golpearlo, porque si, el sabia que ese golpe que habia tenido en el rostro hace un par de dias atrás el chileno se lo habia producido el argentino.

Sebastian simplemente escupio un poco de sangre y sonrio engreídamente, ese mexicano pegaba fuerte, sabia como golpear y hacer suficiente daño, pero el no se quedaria de brazos cruzados, mucho menos a sabiendas de que Juan queria estar con alguien que era suyo desde hacia tiempo ya. Le devolvió el golpe y se arreglo el cabello, lo miro y le escupio en la cara un poco de sangre que aun le salia desde la boca, era obvio que la pelea seguiria, pero lo importante no era solo pelear, era hacerle saber al otro que no se rendiria tan fácilmente.

—Eres un hijo de puta argentino de mierda—murmuro Juan limpiandose la sangre del labio inferior—¿No entiendes que dañas a Javier con tu puta presencia?

—Vos no entedes al parecer…Javier es mio, el va a tener ese bebe y solo es mio ¿Entendes mexicano?

—Aun asi…¡El tiene derecho a elegir con quien estar!—practicamente grito Juan tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa—¿Acaso tu vas a hacerlo feliz? ¿No entiendes que tienes una maldita y jodida obsesion con el que le hace daño?

—Vos no te diferencias de mi…Juan…—respondio Sebastian sin quitar su sonrisa—¿Crees que vivira mucho a tu lado?

—¿Eh?

—¿Vos sabes lo que le espera a Javier acaso?—increpo el argentino al de cabellos cafes poniendo una mirada seria—¿Sabes acaso que probablemente muera a los pocos dias de que nazca ese bebe?

—Estas bromeando…

—No…L-lamentablemente no…—termino de decir el castaño agachando la mirada—Tanto vos como yo lo amamos…pero no le queda tiempo, mucho menos con lo que esta pasando

—Mientes…él esta bien…s-se estabilizo poco después de llegar al hospital—aseguro Juan soltando al argentino y tratando de ignorar las palabras dichas por Sebastian

—Ni aunque se estabilice…su cuerpo no da mas…—el castaño sabia que Javier no estaba bien, que realmente no le quedaba mucho mas tiempo de vida debido a las perdidas de sangre que habia sufrido—Los medicos…ellos dijeron que no pasaria mas de un mes después que tuviera el bebé…No mentiria sobre Javier jamas, te lo aseguro…lo amo demasiado como para mentir sobre él

Juan no sabia que decir, no sabia si gritar, golpear al argentino o simplemente dejarse caer de rodillas y maldecir, miro nuevamente a Sebastian el cual tenia una mirada entre seria y triste, apretaba ligeramente los puños y desviaba la mirada tratando asi de no verle a la cara. Si eso era cierto Javier solo tenia poco mas de tres meses de vida, solo tres malditos meses que no le darian tiempo de nada, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, de cumplir cada uno de los sueños que ambos tenian, de…formar una familia juntos sin nadie que los molestara.

—Je…Jejeje…Mientes…debes estar mintiendo…—no queria creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo—Javier y yo vamos a formar una familia…vamos a ser felices lejos de todos ustedes

—Juan…

—Sin que ni su padre, ni tu ni nadie nos moleste…—realmente no creia las palabras del argentino, no, tenian demasiados planes para creerlas—Nos escaparemos juntos y ustedes quedaran como idiotas viendo el como somos felices…

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible—dijo Sebastian agachando la mirada algo triste—Javier…solo es alguien que esta muriendo…poco a poco se muere

—¡Mientes!—Juan solo lo golpeo en el rostro, no soportaba escuchar las palabras del argentino, eran una vil mentira para alejarlo de Javier, si, eso era, una vil mentira que él no se creeria tan fácilmente—Lo dices una puta vez mas y te rompere el rostro a golpes ¿Entendiste?

—Si vos no queres creer…es tu problema—contesto el argentino limpiandose la sangre que le habia salido por el golpe—Morira…aunque me duela a mi y a ti…Javier va camino a la muerte

—Quieres separarnos…eso es seguro—acoto el mexicano apretando ambos puños—Por eso lo dices…lo quieres para ti

—Si fuera asi…¿No crees que simplemente me hubiera casado con el hace meses atrás?

Era cierto, lo que decia Sebastian era cierto, hacia meses que se hubieran casado si es que queria separarlos pero no fue asi, simplemente no lo hicieron ¿Entonces hasta ahí llegaba la historia de amor de Javier y él? No, simplemente no podia ser asi, ellos tenia tantos planes, tantos deseos de estar juntos que le era difícil creer que Javier, su querido chileno estaba muriendo, no como las otras veces que estuvo tan grave que se podia…Salvar, si era cierto lo que decia el argentino a Javier solo le quedaban como mucho cuatro meses…cuatro malditos meses en donde solo estaria camino a la muerte.

Miro nuevamente al argentino y noto que este solo mantenia una mirada de tristeza, no estaba la tipica mirada engreida que casi siempre sostenia Sebastian, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser algo similar. No podia creer aquello, simplemente no podia, era imposible que las palabras del castaño fueran de verdad, abrio la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro, ni aunque negara nuevamente lo dicho por el argentino iba a tapar la…Verdad, después de todo el mismo medico dijo que si Javier nuevamente tenia sintomas de perdida difícilmente iba a sobrevivir, que simplemente podia morir después de perder el bebe o…tenerlo. Cerro ambos ojos y aguanto las ganas de llorar, solo se podia rendir a llorar en esos momentos pero no lo haria tan fácilmente, la impotencia no le ganaria, ni la rabia, ni la frustración de no poder hacer nada, simplemente no se rendiria.

—Se que quizas para vos sea duro—empezo a hablar Sebastian agachando la mirada

—No sabes cuanto…realmente no lo sabes—aseguro el mexicano dandole la espalda disponiendose a caminar—Pero recuerda esto…si muere es por tu culpa...

—¿Eh?

—¿De quien es el bebe que va a tener?—termino de decir el mexicano empezando a caminar, si él estaba mal, dejaria peor al argentino por tan solo joderle la vida a la persona que amaba, lo haria sentir culpa si es que Javier moria.

En otro lado, en el hospital donde se encontraba nuevamente Javier, este solo seguia en un estado de inconciencia que de cuando en cuando despertaba unos cortos segundos, tan solo escuchaba voces a su alrededor, voces tan lejanas que apenas sabia lo que decian. Tampoco se podia concentrar demasiado, el dolor aun lo invadia por dentro, pero de sus labios no podia salir ninguna queja, ni siquiera un lastimero quejido, sus ojos le pesaban, su cuerpo dolia a horrores y parecia como si por dentro algo le estuviera haciendo daño. Sentia que pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, pero no era conciente del porque, quizas el mismo dolor hacia que simplemente se expresara de esa forma en una silenciosa queja.

Ese bebe que iba a tener quizas estaba en un peligro muy grande, o eso escuchaba cuando podia distinguir bien las palabras, cuando podia escuchar siquiera alguna voz "coherente", porque simplemente podia oir pequeñas silabas o palabras que decia alguien que estaba cerca de él. Se sentia tan mal, tan cansado que simplemente queria dormir y no despertar, pero el dolor, el saber que el bebe estaba en peligro simplemente hacian que no durmiera, o eso creia él, su estado de media conciencia solo lo lograba agotar mas, hacia que simplemente su cansancio no pasara jamas.

—El…No…Quizas…—tan solo palabras vagas, que no se podian armar oraciones con ellas y mucho menos entender—Bebe…¿Cree?...Tres…

Era tan confuso, tan agotador, que simplemente lo hacian desear que todo aquello acabara pronto, que terminara de una vez por todas. No queria mas, no queria seguir ahí sintiendo aquel dolor, simplemente queria rendirse y dormir, pero no podia, el dolor no lo dejaba, lo mantenia despierto con los ojos cerrados y sin poder emitir ninguna queja, a lo lejos seguia escuchando esas voces tan indistinguibles, tan confuzas que finalmente solo sintio un…¿Grito? Si, eso era, un suave y ligero grito a lo lejos que deseaba que fuera de la persona que tanto amaba, deseaba estar junto a Juan, que lo dejaran formar una familia.

Se dejo acobijar por un suave calor que lo estaba invadiendo, el dolor en si disminuia a medida que se sentia mas comodo, protegido…A salvo, pero no sabia que eso era un error, un simple error que se estaba llevando lentamente su vida, su corta y preciada vida que realmente queria tener junto a su amado mexicano…

No podia estar pasando, eso no estaba pasando, el aire le faltaba, sentia como si todo el cuerpo le pesara y a la vez no hubiera nada a su alrededor mas que una pesada atmosfera mientras le decia la noticia, una maldita y desesperante noticia…No y no, no podian hacerles esto, mucho menos a ellos ¡Era su hermano, maldición! ¿Cómo podian decirle que simplemente moriria? Violeta apreto ambos puños y aguanto las lagrimas, simplemente no le podian comunicar que ahora la eleccion estaba entre la vida de su hermano y el bebe que iba a tener.

Respiro hondo y profundo, no podia pensar con claridad, mucho menos sabiendo lo que anteriormente le habia dicho Juan sobre su padre…"Tu padre piensa que Javier es un simple despojo" no, su hermanito no era eso, ellos eran diferentes, si, pero Javier no era un simple experimento, puede que siempre tuvieran sus diferencias, distintos gustos e incluso distinto fin para su vida ¡Pero su hermano no se merece acabar de esa forma! Miro con rabia a la persona delante de ella y levanto su mano derecha para golpearlo en el rostro, en gran parte aquel castaño tenia la culpa de lo que le habia pasado a su hermano, el le habia arruinado la vida casi completamente, lo habia despojado de lo que podria haber sido su felicidad…Lo habia…Lo habia matado lentamente.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Sebastian!—le grito enrabiada mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas— ¡Por tu culpa Javier puede morir! ¡Por tu maldita y jodida culpa!

—Vos…No sabes lo que siento

—¡Tu no puedes sentir nada! ¡No pensaste en nada!—realmente estaba enfadada, frustrada y con ganas de golpear al argentino frente a ella— ¡Lo mataste en vida! ¡Lo estas matando!...Mi hermano…mi hermanito…—simplemente al decir lo ultimo se dejjo de caer de rodillas mientras lloraba, no podia hacer nada por su hermano, no podia salvarlo a él y a ese bebe

Sebastian simplemente miro hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, simplemente estaba…Vacio, era verdad lo que le habia dicho Violeta, era verdad el hecho de que por su culpa ahora Javier tenia dos opciones: Morir y dejar vivir a ese bebe o viceversa, pero por lo que habia escuchado de labios de Violeta solo habia una en mente del chileno: Salvar mas a ese bebe que su vida…¿Por qué queria salvar a ese bebe que era producto de una…violación? ¿Por qué dar su vida por un bebe que era no deseado? Simple: Juan lo habia hecho entrar en razon hacia unas semanas, le habia hecho apreciar al bebe sea como sea, que ellos se harian cargo del bebe lejos de él y todos los demas.

En la habitación de Juan, este se encontraba sentado en la cama, siendo observado por Luis y Carolina, ambos lo estaban acompañando al saber de la noticia, no era para menos, con lo mal que se veia Juan no podian dejarlo solo. Este no decia palabra alguna, solo negaba con la cabeza ante cada pregunta de Carolina, ante cada afirmación de Luis, simplemente no queria pensar en nada ni en nadie, saber que Javier iba a morir era tan…Frio, vacio…era como si le habia arrancado una parte de él. Carolina se levanto del asiento donde estaba y se gano a su lado, lo abrazo maternalmente y le acaricio el cabello.

—Va a morir…Javier…él va a morir—prácticamente aseguro el mexicano sin dejar de mirar a un punto inexacto de la habitación

—No, no…No pienses asi, va a salir de esta—trato de asegurar Carolina a sabiendas de la fatidica noticia que le dieron a Juan— ¿C-cierto Luis?

—S-si…ten por seguro que vas a estar con ese chileno—el colombiano no podia decir otra cosa que afirmar lo dicho por su novia, solo asi podia apoyar a su amigo

—No se…no se que mierda pensar…Ese bebe, Javier…su estado—empezo a balbucear Juan cerrando ambos ojos y sintiendo el escozor de las lagrimas en sus ojos—No va a querer que el bebe muera…y su padre prefiere que el bebe se salve antes que Javier

Realmente estaba desesperado, no sabia que pensar, no sabia como actuar, simplemente apreto ambos puños para después llevarse una mano a la cara escondiendo una tenue lagrima que corrio por su mejilla, no podia creer que Javier iba a morir, porque lo presentia, sabia que su querido chileno simplemente moriria ya que ese bebe iba a nacer si o si, ya sea que el mismo Javier se opusiera o cualquier otra persona. No iba a verlo mas, no iba a poder sacarle una sonrisa, ver esa parte inocente que poseia el de cabellos café rojizo, poder hacerle una caricia y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Sintio que el abrazo de Carolina era lo uncio que lo podria sostener en ese momento, su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco al saber que la persona que amaba iba a fallecer, era tan duro, tan triste que no se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. No queria, no entendia como el destino era tan cruel y frio con alguien tan…joven, porque si, él y javier eran simplemente dos adolescentes que se amaban tanto y que el destino separaria para siempre con la muerte del menor.

Mientras que en el hospital Javier seguia ahí, en un estado de inconciencia e ignorando cuanto peligraba su vida en ese momento, simplemente sus sueños lo seguían invadiendo, dandole una falsa realidad, una falsa…Esperanza, su mente poco a poco se apagaba, su vida se terminaba lentamente mientras se decidia que harian respecto al bebe que iba a tener. Pero se sentia tan bien, ya no habia dolor, ya no habia nada, solo una tibia sensación de alivio y que ya no estaba tan solo como antes…Se sentia feliz.

Entre sus constantes sueño veia un paisaje tan ameno y tranquilo, el estaba sentado debajo de un arbol, sentia como la brisa revolvia tenuemente su cabello y el sol brillaba agradablemente. Era todo tan idilico que incluso solo lo hacia desear quedarse ahí por siempre, sin problemas, sin nadie que lo obligara a nada y sin la necesidad de preocuparse por nada, pero en su interior sentia que algo faltaba, que alguien lo acompañara en aquel lugar, que le tomara la mano y le dijera al oido un "Te amo"…Juan no estaba en ese lugar, no lo acompañaria tampoco, lo sabia, pero lo esperaria, él sabia esperar, ademas ¿Qué podria salir mal? Nada lo limitaba ahí, no habia nadie que le dijera que hacer, simplemente se sentaria comodamente a esperar al mexicano que algun dia llegaria, el lo presentia, sabia que algun dia llegaria, ya que Juan solo estaba…Viajando.

—"Solo queda esperar aquí…¿Verdad?"—penso para si mismo mientras veia como el viento seguia haciendo que el pasto se moviera tan suavemente.

Pero fuera de ese tranquilo sueño, la vida de Javier se escapaba, terminaba lentamente y solo habia dos personas que podian decidir que hacer, si salvar a Javier o al bebe que estaba llevando en su vientre. Gustavo simplemente miraba con algo de molestia a su mujer, el queria que el bebe naciera, después de todo era su salida a salvar su empresa, pero Monica se negaba a aquello, no podia perder a su hijo, no podia dejar morir a Javier tan fácilmente, sus ojos aun estaban empapados en lagrimas y algo rojos, no `pdia rendirse ante tal cosa


End file.
